¡Y todo comenzó por Damien!
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Y entonces. Allí lo vieron, Damien vestido de cupido, sabían lo venía... Tenían que correr o si no...-Stan...- Pero jamás pensaron que se armaría tal disputa. /Creek, Dip, Grophe, Style, Bunny y Menciones de Tyde/. (N/A: ¡No puedo entrar a mi antigua cuenta TTwTT!)
1. ¡Damien-Cupido al ataque!

**Este fic fue hecho el día 2/15/13.**

**Por algo de mi anterior cuenta tuve que volver a ponerlo (LO AMOOOOOOOO!)**

**Actualmente tenía 33 reviews. De una vez digo gracias por comentar en la otra cuenta al final.**

**Hiker: Ehm.. Feliz 14... (Odio el san valentin por el simple hecho de que es una gastadera inutil...).**

**Roy y Marth: Ehm.. Atrasado pero aqui esta~ ¡One-shotte!**

**Hiker: (Cuando se interrumpe el relato).**

**Roy: **_**(La historia).**_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV.**

Era una mañana normal, las calles de la ciudad eran tan iguales como siempre, pero esta vez había mucha gente en ellas pisándolas con desesperación, en una biblioteca se encontraba una persona de estatura baja un poco alta para su edad y tenía un libro en manos.

-Creo que es hora de leer.-Anunció abriendo el libro.

Los presentes guardaron silencio en el instante en el que hablo.

_Ah... San Valentín, el día en el que se muestra el amor y la amistad, personas comprando flores o chocolates en el último momento cuando creen que ya no tienen nada más que hacer en sus patéticas vidas._

_Sin embargo, este día no todos lo aman, hay pequeñas excepciones. Lo bueno que al siguiente día era el día de la Enemistad._

_-¿Es cierto eso?-Pregunto una niña un poco más grande que la narradora._

_-Bueno, ahora lo es.-Comento asintiendo._

_Era un mañana tan, pero tan normal, en Colorado, South Park. El cambio era demasiado en los alumnos de la secundaria South Park, porque todos estaban de bipolares y era tan sencillo saber porque._

_San Valentín._

_El NO hermoso San Valentín donde solo pueden sobrevivir los que tienen pareja (O eso piensan) a menos que te hayan dejado ese mismo día. Y como siempre, se enfocara en lo típico, 4 estudiantes por ahora._

_-¿Alguien tiene a quién regalarle?-En seguida un azabache iba a alzar la mano.-Que no sea Stan.-En seguida el chico se retractó._

_Iban a seguir hablando, pero había un hecho que para toda la escuela fue indescriptible, excepto para Kenny._

_En ese instante apareció ¿El anti cristo? vestido de ¿Cupido? Eran dos combinaciones MUY raras y solo había UNA explicación. El marica de su padre._

_-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡MATARAN A KENNY!-Grito Stan asustado._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO, VINE POR ESO!-Exclamo el cupi-anti-cristo._

_-... ¿Entonces?-Inquirió saber el peli rojo._

_-... ¿Entonces qué?-_

_-¡¿A QUE RAYOS VINISTE?!-Pregunto toda la escuela que estaba de chismosa._

_-¡Ah! ¡ESO! Pues, como la mayoría se debio haber dado cuenta ¡Mi marica padre me envió a hacer parejas y no quedaran Forever Ever Alone!-Anunció y todos gritaron de horror._

_En seguida el joven anti cristo saco un arco y puso muchas flechas. Todos en seguida corrieron a esconderse. ¿Qué paso con las clases? ¡Que se vayan a la puta madre! ¡Necesitaban huir! ¡Y AHORA!_

_-Escuchen todos: Hay un Damien Cupido suelto. Repito: Un Damien Cupido Suelto.-Anunciaba desde la oficina del director un tipo X._

_Y todos corrían por sus vidas. Pánico y temor era lo único que se encontraba en la escuela de South Park. Claro, Excepto para Kenny que estaba en X lugar haciendo X cosa._

_Todos se escondían y ahora que los NACIS habían encontrado a Kenny nos dirigimos hacia están dos de los protagonistas._

-Style.-

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-Quiso saber una pequeña niña.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡ESO! LO QUE DIJISTE ANTES!

-¿Pan?

-¡NO!

-Entonces, Pan.-Ignoro olímpicamente la chica a la pobre niña retomando el curso de la historia.

_-Kyle, ¿Estás vivo? ¿No te tocaron? ¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntaba al azar Stan viendo a su SUPER-MEJOR-AMIGO jadeando por la corrida loca que hicieron hace pocos minutos atrás._

_-Sí, No, y... Un poco.-Contestaba la serie de preguntas sobándose el estómago.- Mis panques murieron en el campo de guerra.-Aviso no muy feliz._

_-Tranquilo... Pron...-Y fue muy tarde para ambos._

_Mejor dicho. Para Stan. Cayó al suelo de manera dramática en cámara lenta mientras de fondo tenía una canción de tristeza. Era muy tarde para el..._

_-Stan.-Kyle movió a su mejor amigo sacudiendo y esperar que reaccionara._

_Entonces lo vio, una flecha en la espalda del pobre chico. Y entonces el peli negro abrió lentamente los ojos mirando al peli rojo antes que los demás. Y ahí supo Kyle, que tenía que correr si quería vivir. Y pego nueva carrera al primer salón, puerta, X cosa que vea._

_-Perdóname amigo...-_

_Kyle sudaba frío, lo estaba siguiendo, y era el capitán de fútbol, algo malo sucedería y... No iba a ser bonito, solo podíamos rezar al Rey-Judío que lo salve…_

_En otra parte de la escuela nos centraremos en 3 chicos que corrían por sus patéticas vidas y sus traseros o cuerpos... Pero entonces un hombre cayó._

_-¡GAH! ¡M-me a-aga-rraron, ngh!-El pobre rubio estaba en el suelo y la flecha estaba en su brazo._

_Cayó al suelo y entonces volvió a abrir los ojos encontrando la imagen de un rubio._

_-¡Oh, Puta sea tu madre Cartman!-Grito el azabache que fue ignorado por el rubio en el suelo._

_-¡TE ESCUCHO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-Y ese era el grito del castaño ya nombrado._

_Ignorando a Cartman. El rubio del suelo se acercó al rubio frente a él. E ignorando de la misma manera al de a lado, lo beso. ¿Y saben quién era ESE RUBIO? No, no era Paulina Rubio disfrazada de hombre, era nada más y nada menos que... McCormick._

_-¡NO MAMES!-Tucker agarro al rubio de la camisa y lo separo bruscamente del otro azotandolo con los casilleros más cercanos.-¡ Explícate McCormick!-Exigió saber el pobre chico que tenía suerte... Ni menciono._

_-¡Me miro a mi! ¡Cúlpalo a él! ¡Al Calentamiento Global! ¡A Shakira! ¡A la madre puta de Cartman! ¡Al gobierno! ¡A los políticos! ¡A TODO EL MALDITO PLANETA! ¡MENOS A MÍ! ¡SOY INOCENTE!-Gritaba el chico. Sabía de lo que era capaz, era Craig Tucker uno de los más buscados en el colegio de South Park. El chico que iba al consejero 563206983506803298069320hamb urguesa5956252352532 veces al día y uno de los más peligrosos, ya que Damien se quedaba como marica como su padre._

_-¡Tú eres el culpable!-Grito casi por golpearlo pero de la nada estaban en un set de grabación._

_-¡Y QUE PASE EL DESGRACIADO!-Oh rayos... Estaban en el canal de Laura..._

_Después de señales obscenas, golpear a Laura, decirle que Iaura es mejor y que quieren lechuga, salieron del lugar con cara de "No me pagan lo suficiente para esto."_

_Y volviendo a la escena de TVnovela 2015..._

_El rubio iba a ser apaleado, lo sabía, ya podía sentir el sabor a sangre... Un momento, abrió los ojos y vio como había otro rubio frente a él._

_"Oh mierda..." Fue lo que paso por la mente maestra y pervertida de Kenneth._

_-¡¿BUTTERS?!-Gritaron todos los de la escena. Atrayendo al Cupido-Damien al lugar flechando a Butters que de hecho miro a Craig primero._

_"¡OSATGNRIOGNAIONGPONF!" Pensaron a la vez Kenny y Craig. Harta suerte tenían._

_-¿Qué significa lo último?-Pregunto una castaña mientras la mitad de los niños no podían aguantarse la risa._

_-¿Qué no significa lo último?-Le devolvió la pregunta con mirada, en lo que cabe, "Seria."_

_Y dejando a lado esa escena. Vayamos con otra._

_Cuando oyeron los gritos, solamente pudieron pensar._

_"Hay, cabrones... Kenny se los está violando a todos." Y salieron corriendo entrando a la escuela._

_Lo que no sabían era que frente a ellos iba a aparecer Damien de travestí._

_-¡Se cree la muy muy, se cree la muy muy! ¡Se pone mini falda y se cree la muy muy!-Cantaba DeLorne interpretando la canción._

_Pero en seguida un escalo frío les recorrió el cuerpo. Corrieron, pero el francés mercenario fue agarrado y el demonio solo podía reír falsamente y clavarle la flecha haciendo que vea al mismísimo rubio inglés, no era Pip._

_Y fue allí donde vio al inglés ya dicho correr por su vida siendo perseguido por Craig y Kenny que se mataban a golpes. En seguida, el anti cristo hizo su aparición._

_-¡No se muevan!-Y asi, un fondo del medio Oeste, Craig y Kenny vestidos de vaqueros y Damien de los mismo pero con pistolas y no flechas apuntando a los dos chicos de enfrente.-O le clavare esto en el culo y les causara mucho dolor. Y me gusta empalar a la gente.-Dijo refiriéndose a las pistolas._

_-¡Cállate que es tú puta culpa!-Gritaron al unísono ambos._

_-¡OH, STOP BITCHES!-Y enseguida les disparo huyendo de la escena._

_El demonio se concentró en un solo objetivo..._

_"Pip."_

_Oh, yeah, aunque le tenga que bailar el Opan Gangman Style o Im Sexy and Knowed, o como se escriba, haría suyo a ese ingles con pinta de "Soy inocente."_

_Y asi, Damien decidió su presa final. Corrió, encontrándolo. No tenía escapatoria era él y el chico de en frente, se acercaba a pasos lentos, apuntando con el arco creyéndose la gran cosa miro lascivamente a su presa._

_-Estas frito, ingles...-Anunció con voz seductora._

_Y entonces..._

_-Tengo una pregunta...-Interrumpió una niña peli negra._

_-Preguntas al final.-Contestaron todos al unísono._

_La chica cayó y la narradora siguió. (N/A: ¡RIME!)_

_... Apareció una imagen salvaje... Pip sonrojado y con alitas (N/A: XD), ¡Oh, claro que no! Pip huyendo. El anti cristo corrió y corrió olvidando por completo que podía volar. Y entonces volvió a acorralarlo._

_Todo iba bien, le disparo a Pip, lo vio, pero entonces arruinando el momento que Damien ya había formulado como: disparar, Pip iría a sus brazos con música de fondo y una imagen de playa de fondo también._

_Pero como dije, todo fue arruinado cuando Kyle aparece y le quita el arco._

_-¡Te gane!-Y asi, le dio una patada dejando K.O. a Damien._

_Y fue en ese entonces que llego Wendy y atrás del peli rojo, Stan. Ya sabía como volver a la realidad a su amigo._

_-¡Toma esto, perra!-Grito poniéndose en posición listo para lanzar. Y la flecha termino en las curvas de Bebe que miro a Wendy y en seguida corrió hacia ella. Kyle le disparo a la peli negra que de hecho miraba a Bebe, formando asi el Bendy. Asi es. Kyle lo formo._

_Entonces Stan reacciono._

_-¡Tú, Perra!-Apunto a Wendy que ni caso hizo._

_Y asi, Stan agarro a Kyle y lo beso. No había efecto, pero Kyle lo disfrutaba. Oh... Que psicópata eres Kyle._

_Pero entonces el arco cayó en estilo matrix, Craig y Kenny llegaban al lugar ignorando a las parejas formadas y al Damien inconsciente. Agarraron el arco y salieron de la escena._

_Ahora estaban acorralando a dos rubios que pegaron espalda con espalda. Kenny le lanzó otra flecha a Butters y lo agarro de los hombros, Craig hizo lo mismo, pero al ver que el efecto era nulo. Hicieron lo que nadie peso que harían._

_-McCormick... La única manera es... Está.-Y antes de que el rubio dijera "Papas fritas" el azabache lo beso._

_Y en seguida Butters y Tweek miraron con ojos abiertos._

_-¡MALDITA PERRA (GAH!)!-Gritaron al unísono apuntando a lados opuestos._

_-¡Volvieron!-Gritaron felices._

_Y tanta fue la emoción que agarraron a su rubio correspondiente y los besaron._

_-¡Viva el Bunny/Creek!-Gritaron a todo lo que les dio la voz, los semes._

_-Oye, Butters, ¿Has oído de seme...?-Los presentes miraron a Kenny.- ¡Se me olvido!-Grito trolleando a todos._

_-¡H-hamburguesas! ¡K-Kenny!-Grito el pobre e inocente pequeño._

_Al día siguiente que todo término. Las parejas se hacían oficiales. Pero..._

_-¡El Style es mejor!-Grito Stan que se apoyaba de la mesa con las palmas de sus manos._

_-¡El Creek!-Grito en la otra mesa, Craig en la misma posición._

_-¡MENTIRAS! ¡EL BUNNY! ¡Todo sexoso y tierno!-Grito Kenny encima de una mesa._

_-¡QUE DICEN?! ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡EL DIP!-Grito Damien igual que Kenny encima de una mesa._

_-¡Creek/Bunny/Dip/Style!-Gritaban los correspondientes mayores._

_Y en seguida la puerta se abre de la nada._

_-¡El Grophe!-Gritaron un castaño y un rubio._

_-¡¿GREGORY ES EL MANDANTE DE SU RELACIÓN?!-Pregunto toda la escuela._

_-¡AL CARAJO! ¡QUE SI!-Estaba a punto de decir cosas insanas en francés pero el otro lo detuvo._

_-¡PUES SÍ! ¡APARTE A LA MAYORÍA LES DAN POR CULO! ¡NO ME VENGAN CON ESTO!-Grito Gregory para sorpresa de todos._

_-Ya se!-Grito Damien.-¡VOTACIONES! ¡YO VOTO POR DIP!_

_-¡QUE MIERDAS?! ¡NO SE PUEDE VOTAR POR EL SUYO!-Grito Christophe.- ¡Yo voto por el Style!_

_-¡VIVA EL STYLE!-Gritaron Kyle y Stan._

_-¡YO POR EL BUNNY!-Grito Tweek._

_-¡SE JODEN! ¡ARRIBA EL BUNNY!-Grito Kenny en su defensa.-Gracias Tweek.-Le susurro al pequeño rubio._

_-Entonces... ¡YO VOTO POR EL...! ¡A LA MIERDA! ¡BUNNY!-Grito Craig._

_-Creo que por el Dip.-Anunció Gregory._

_-¡Tú si eres buen chaval!-Grito Damien._

_-Veamos: El Bunny tiene: 2, Style: 1, Dip: 1... El Creek tiene: 2.-Anunció Kyle y Butters, este último tartamudeo._

_-¡¿Por qué dos?!-Pregunto alterado Stan._

_-Porque Butters y yo votamos por eso.-Respondió con aburrimiento el peli rojo._

_-¡Entonces yo también!-_

_-¡¿y el Grophe?! ¡malvados!-Gritaban Gregory y Christophe._

_-Bien: Bunny: 3 (Sumenle Damien), Style: 2 (Pip), Dip: 2 (Cartman dice que es lo normal), Creek: 3 (Stan), Grophe: 0. (Pero la autora dice que ellos son normales asi que..) 1.-Anunció Clyde que estaba escribiendo los puntos en el pizarrón.-_

_-¡ELLA SI ES PRO! ¡NO COMO OTROS!-Gritaron a la defensiva la pareja Grophe._

_-¡El ganador es...! ¡EMPATE!-Grito el castaño._

_-Solo faltaría un voto.-Dijeron los dos pares de parejas.- ¡CLYDE! ¡VOTA!-Esto último lo dijeron los mayores._

_-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ES UN GRAN HO...!-_

_-¡PUTA MADRE, APURATE!-Grito Craig haciendo su ceña._

_Y asi salió corriendo mientras decía lo malo que era su amigo mientras lloraba._

_-¡EL BUNNY GANA!-Grito Token._

_-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Pregunto Craig._

_-¡LO HICISTE LLORAR, IMBECIL!-Le grito y salió a buscar al castaño._

_-¡JODETE, BLACK!-Y allí hizo su típica ceña._

-Continuara...-Y eso hizo que los presentes tengan cara de ¿Me jodes, no?-Hasta la proxima!

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Oh yeah, baby, muy guai. No se cuantos capis tendra pero puede que sean menos de 5.**

**Roy: ¡NYAGFYAS8GBIASOGBPOSI!**

**Marth: ¡BUNNY!**

**Roy: ¡Style!**

**Hiker: ¡Creek!**

**Marth: ¡Grophe!**

**Roy: ¡Dip**

**Hiker: ¡Ehmm..! ****¡YOOGLE! (YoutubexGoogle).**

**Flik-Continuation!**

**En la otra cuenta: Gracias por comentar a…:**

**DaffyZuiny. (Voy a extrañar tus épicos reviews!)**

**Kitty H.R. (¡Como no extrar los tuyos igual!)**

**Dayerina (Aunque solo 2 cap´S XD.**

**Mmm (1 cap).**

** .15 (1 cap).**

**Nakygua (¡Extrañare tus reviews y mucho!)**

**Kafferi Coff (Aunque solo 2 X3).**

**Gracias por leerlo!**


	2. Ya no hay lógica

**Hiker: Yeah Baby, el Yoogle es bonito pero me quedo con el Fitter. (FacebookxTwitter). X3 solo imaginatelo *-***

**Roy: ¡GUSTAVO OLIMA IBA! (8) ¡QUIEN QUIERE LECHE, QUIEN QUIERE LECHE, CHE CHE CHE!? (8).**

**Hiker: Que malo es mario . ¡Dejando traumas en mi cabeza desde el 2010!**

**Marth: Oye Hiker... ¿No tienes que decir algo? O.O**

**Hiker: ... Bueno, no pense que nadie leyera un fic que llego de mi imaginación rara~ Pero toy feliz ¡Gracias por sus comentarios comentariosamente comentaristas! *O***

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Era un día que iniciaba normal, en lo que cabía, la chica se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca inventando una continuación de una historia sin sentido. En pocas horas llegaría los de la policía, a demandar a la chica. Por una razón:

"Plagio."

Copio a los de South Park. Rayos: Trey Parker y Matt Stone la mataran.

Y entonces apareció su gran idea en sueños...

**EL SUEÑO...**

_Después de muchos debates, que Stan y Kyle hayan bailado el Gangnam STYLE, que Kenny y Butters se vistieran de conejos, que Craig y Tweek pelearan sus derechos contra el Dip, quienes también lucharon por sus derechos y que Gregory y Christophe se dieran cuenta, mientras comían palomitas y veían el espectáculo, que todos estaban LOCOS.  
_

_En TODAS sus letras:  
L: Locos. O: Ocasionando. C: Compulsiones. O: O. S: Suicidios._

_Aunque no tuviera sentido. Tweek y Damien estaban a punto de suicidarse diciendo que "La vida era tan PLAGIADA!"_

_Y no porque se acordaron que tenían un gemelo. Cosa que nunca existió, pero se vale soñar. Y entonces cuando recordaron como corrieron como una niñitas lloronas al ver a Damien vestido de... Cupido, se sintieron los más maricas del universo. Haber. ¿Quién en su santo juicio (Cosa que no sería santo en el caso de Damien si no Infernal, o eso creo...) se viste de Cupido y se gana la vida haciendo las parejas más CRACKS del mundo...? Oh si, Damien se las iba a ver con el abogado de Cartman, ese culón no se iría sin demandarlos a todos._

_Bueno, como la escuela fue quemada por los deseos de Dios, osea que fue Kenny harto de la escuela que la quemo, entonces se __dirigían a casa de nuestro querido Marsh..._

_Ya que hubo un... Desacorde en todo esto._

_FLASH BACK._

_-¡No voy a ir a casa del judío!-Grito Damien amenazándolos con su arco._

_-¡EY, NO ME/ LE HABLES ASI!-Gritaron Stan y Kyle al unísono._

_-Bueno, ¿Entonces a dónde? Mi casa seguramente seguramente los miraran y ustedes serán la cena.-Dijo Craig cruzado de brazos._

_-M-mi c-c-ca-sa f-fue i-inv-vadida p-por Te-telettubies.-Comento Butters, el cual era acosado por un Kenny deseoso de inocencia._

_-¿Qué rayos?-Pregunto Damien.- ¿Cómo que Teletubbies? ¡VAMOS! ¡QUIERO SU AUTÓGRAFO !-Damien empujaba a Butters a la salida con el fin de tener un autógrafo del equipo ¡TELETUBBIES!_

_-Haber: Damien, deja de ser marica.-Apunto Craig con el dedo del ¿Imperdon?- A la del judío tampoco.-Apunto a Kyle que junto a están gritaron "¡HEY!"- A la de Butters tampoco, hay probabilidades de que Damien se convierta en todo un marica y los televioladores se lo violen y formen una orgía Telettubidesca.-Apunto a Butters y con su otra mano le saco el dedo de en medio a Damien.-A la mía no: Por el simple hecho de que van a creer que son mis amigos.- Se apunto a él mismo._

_-Nosotros también te queremos, Craig.-Dijeron Kenny y Damien mirando al chico._

_-...-Los anteriores nombrados estaban esperando que el moreno diga algo, ya que este les miraba serio.-... Y como les decía.-Quito su mirada de ellos a lo que estos quedaron con "¿WTF?"_

_-Nos ignoro...-_

_-Y bien duro, Kenny, bien duro..._

_-Eso tiene doble sentido..._

_-No, no lo tiene._

_-¡Que sí!_

_-¡NOo!_

_-SIi!_

_-NOo!_

_-SIi!_

_-¡CÁLLENSE!-Gritaron todos interrumpiendo la "gran" pelea de estos dos._

_-Entonces decía antes de que dos idiotas se pongan a pelear: La de Tweek tampoco: Su padre dirán sermones que se traten de Café y Humanidad, y eso da miedo. La de Damien: No, porque... ¡Porque no quiero ver al marica de su padre!-Grito horrorizado._

_-¿Al gran Tucker le da miedo mi padre?-Damien lo miro sin creer._

_-... ¡YA VISTE QUE ES UN MARICA!? ¡ES CAPAZ DE VIOLARME, bueno eso solo lo haría su novio ya que a tú padre le dan por culo, O OTRA COSA!-Gritaba con drama el pobre peli negro... Hay Craig, si supieras las cosas que lee Kakashi, si supieras... Te quedarías sin palabras... Y entonces no querrás vivir más. **(N/A: ¡Esos libritos contienen manga! ¡yo lo se! ¡yo lo ví! Okey no... No lo ví, pero... OSZGJIONHJDIPNFOPS!).**_

Sintió como la removían de su asiento hasta tirarla, se levanto eufórica mirando al culpable, ¡ERA ESA NIÑA!

-¡ES TÚ VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?!-Le grito haciendo a la niña asustarse.

-... No se de que me habla...-Murmuro con miedo.

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE! ¡YO TE VI! ¡TE VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Le volvió a gritar.

-... Mami...-La niña se fue al SR. ESQUINA asustada.-

Y antes de que pudiera decir más... La policía llego, oh... Y estaba apuntándole con un libro.

La detuvieron por maltrato infantil (Aunque tuvieran la misma edad) y plagió. Y cuando termino el juicio, donde anunciaron que serían 8 años de cárcel (Aunque fuera menor de edad y no tuviera sentido el porque de 8 años), la llevaron a la celda.

Donde de la nada saco una flauta o como se llame esas cositas y comenzó a tocarla** ( N/A: No vean el doble sentido... Porque si no lo tiene, soy una maldita malpensada).**

Entonces... Se durmió.

**SIGUIENDO EL SUEÑO...**

_Entonces el peli negro hermano perdido de Craig alzo la mano._

_-En mi casa no habrá nadie, Shelly se fue a saber donde, mis padres me abandonaron por asi decirlo y tengo que volver ya.-Aviso._

_A todos se les ilumino la cara... Bueno, a algunos como Kenny, Damien y Craig solamente porque Casa más no hay padres más amigos más no hermanas igual a... ¡PACHANGA! Pero para Kenny significaba ¡ORGÍA!_

_Y luego de que le dijeran a Kenny, Craig Y Damien que no habría Pachanga ni Orgía, caminaron a casa del Marsh._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

_Y ahora estaban en casa del chico._

_-Oigan a quién me parezco?-Comenzó Craig.- ¡Hola soy Craig! ¡Y te apuesto un ventilador-Saco un ventilador de la nada.-A que estas viviendo ahora!-Y sonó la canción, cortesía de Kenny.- ¡El tema de hoy Almohadas!-Esto hizo que se rieran de la nada.- ¿Han notado que las almohadas son muy duras, suaves, etc...?-Preguntaba tipo ¿Watson?- Bueno, yo digo que ¡A VALER CON LAS ALMOHADAS! ¡Por eso del creador de... La zapatilla Kamikaze, el fierro golpeador de parejas felices y cualquier cosa que haya inventado! ¡Les traemos...! ¡LA ALMOHADA PORTATIL! ¡Y para en enseñarlos! ¡Aquí tenemos a Jonny Bravo!-Miro como todos lo veían sin entender.- ¿No es Jonny Bravo?_

_Todos negaron con la cabeza._

_-¿Jonny Nelson?-Pregunto Kenny._

_-No, creo que era... ¿Jonny Tonne?-Pregunto Damien._

_-¿En qué mierdas piensas Damien?-Esta vez pregunto Stan mirando sin entender al anti cristo.-_

_-¿Por que no lo vemos y ya?-Pregunto con simpleza el peli rojo._

_-Cierto!-_

_-¡QUIERO VER FIN DEL MUNDO(Kyle)/ HERMANOS (Damien)!-Gritaron al unísono Damien y Kyle._

_Los nombrados solamente se miraron con odio y se agarraron a golpes._

_-¡Kyle déjalo!-Gritaba Stan intentando quitar al peli negro que estaba encima del peli rojo agarrándose a golpes._

_-¡APUESTAS! ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS!-Gritaron Craig y Kenny._

_-Y-y-yo c-creo q-que g-ganara Damien.-Razonó Butters._

_-P-p-pero e-el ¡GAH! e-es u-un M-mar-marica!-Grito Tweek.- ¡DALE DURO KYLE!-Y todos se quedaron viendo a Tweek.- D-digo... ¡GAH! ¡M-ucha presión!-_

_-¡Esperen! ¡Es mi casa! ¡Significa que no tienen permiso!-Kyle lo miro.- Bueno, solo Kyle.-Kyle sonrió mirando a Damien.- ¡ASI QUE A VER FIN DEL MUNDO!-Alzo una mano y se fueron a su cuarto (Estaban en la sala)._

_1 HORA DESPUÉS DE VER VIDEWOS DE GERMAN. (Asi es dije: Videwos!)_

_-Es Johnny Manzo.-Dijo Kenny._

_-Entonces, sigamos.-Y asi los empujo._

_-¡Hola soy Johnny Manzo y les enseñare a usar la almohada portatil.-Inició Craig.- ¡Busca a primero un lugar! ¡Estas en un lugar donde no se te permite dormir! ¡Agarras tu almohada portatil!-Saca una almohada.- ¡Y lo golpeas hasta que quede morado!-Golpea a Kenny que se desmaya luego._

_-Dios mio, Mataron a Kenny!-Grito Stan._

_-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-_

_-... Y como les decía..._

_-¡SABEN QUÉ! ¡A VER GERMAN! ¡LUEGO HACEMOS ESTO!-Damien escoltó a todos al cuarto de Stan de nuevo y se quedaron viendo German._

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVV._**

**Hiker: Muy bien este capitulo no quedo como quería. Pero ahora tengo que idear un mini blog para "HolaSoyCraig." Y saben porque Craig! ¡Porque inicia con G!**

**Roy desde un lugar lejano: ¡C!**

**Hiker: ... Bueno es el que se parece más en el nombre.**

**Roy desde un lugar lejano: ¡¿DE DÓNDE LE VES EL PARECIDO?! ¡GERMAN Y CRAIG! ¡¿?! SOLO QUE AMBOS LLEVAN A!**

**Flik-MalditoRoy...**


	3. ¡HolaSoyCraig!

**Hiker: Okey, ya investige y vi otro que me llamo la atención. Tumblr y Fanfiction. Osea. Tumfiction! ¡DIOS MIO! GYAAAAAAA!**

**Roy: Imaginemoslo asi: Fitter es wow, Yoogle es mega wow, pero Tumfiction les gana por supermegahiperduper wow. Aunque puede que el Yahoogle (YahooxGoogle) o un triangulo amoroso y lleno de drama de Yoogleya (YoutubexGooglexYahoo). Digamos que Googles un chico de tez blanca palida, de ojos azules (Representando las dos G´s) y cabello rojo (Representando la O y E) y viste de amarillo y verde (Representando la L y la segunda O).**

**Marth: Y Youtube: De cabello negro (Representando YOU) y ojos rojos (Representando TUBE****) un tipo Damien, pero viste de blanco (Porque TUBE esta encerrado en un cuadro rojo, lo que representa sus ojos, y las letras para verse están blancas). Tez blanquita~**

**Hiker: Y por último Yahoo (¿Cómo se me ocurrió esto?): De ojos y cabello morado fuerte, viste de blanco como Youtube. Listo...! ¡Y Tez trigueña! Creo...**

**Roy: Y ahora...**

**Hiker: Y Fanfiction creo que seria de tez blanca (Oh dios mio, me siento racista...), ojos blancos, cabello azul. Carita de inocente? Vistiendo ropa azul celeste~**

**Roy y Marth: Tumblr. Igual a Fanfiction, pero más alto, de ojos negros y cabello azul fuerte, y semblante serio. Vistiendo ropa de colegial negra!**

**Hiker: Oh yeah, baby. Estoy loca. Twitter estoy pensando que sería un rubio de ojos celestes bajito y tranquilo, un Butters tranquilo (Aunque creo que ya lo es) y con un poco más de cabello.**

**Marth: Y Facebook. ¿Un tipo Craig? No, no tanto, cabello igual al de Tumblr, pervertido como Kenny (¿Ya vieron las paginas que tiene FB), ojos rojos (¿Rojos? Daaa! Porque asi se pone el mundito cuando tienes notificaciones o la personita cuando te quieren agregar) y alto.**

**Hiker: Comencemos, porque hacemos mucho SPAM!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV.**

_Eran las 5:00 a.m., estos raros se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde con el único fin de ¡Ver a Germán! Y bueno solamente esperaban no tener muchas ojeras. Y como hubo un silencio sepulcral cuando se despertaron (Osea 5 segundos después de que se durmieron), Damien agarro una almohada._

_-¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!-Y como si tuviera algo contra Kyle, le lanzo la almohada sin consideración alguna.-_

_-¡PUTO DAMIEN!-Grito Kyle tirandole la almohada que le habían lanzado._

_-¡NOOO, KYLE NO TE SUMES A ESTO!-Dramatizo Stan intentando pararlo._

_-¡ DÉJAME STAN! ¡LE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA!-Forcejaba el chico._

_-¡HAY OTRAS FORMAS!-Intento razonar con el chico._

_Entonces Kyle lo pensó. ¡Es cierto! ¡Había más formas! Miro a Stan, lo beso de forma brusca y luego lo dejo pidiendo más._

_-¡Gracias!-Agradeció el peli rojo y se tiro a Damien **(N/A: No le vean el doble sentido~)**._

_Mientras ellos peleaban como gatas en celo después de ver a Cartman robandoles algo que les pertenece y como si el contrario fuera Cartman, los chicos cuerdos como Pip, Butters y Stan se miraban entre sí._

_-¿No dijo Cartman que iba a llamar?-Pregunto Pip ignorando eso y poniéndose junto al teléfono.  
_

_El rubio miro el teléfono, luego de minutos alguien marco y este empezó a sonar._

-Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy- _Cantó el chico bajo las miradas confundidas de todos.- ¿Qué? Se me ocurrió.-Anunció cuando sintió las miradas penetrantes de todos._

_Oh, Pip sabía cantar... Pero una voz al otro lado de... (/Inserte música de drama de TVnovela aquí/)... Cartman._

_-¡Haber, maricas! ¡Quiero hablar con él jefe de su Marica Organización!-Gritaba como si fuera el padre de una hija perdida y estuviera hablando con los... ¡MAL HECHORES!_

_-¡Yo soy!-Gritaron al unísono Stan y Craig._

_Se miraron con odio. Igualitos a Damien y Kyle, los cuales estaban muy ocupados __golpeándose._

_-¡Es mi casa!-Grito Stan triunfante._

_-Te haré lo mismo Marsh... Te haré lo mismo.-Apunto Craig._

_El peli negro de la gorrita azul _**(N/A: ¡Ami de la mochila azul!~) **_agarro el teléfono dramáticamente y espero que hablar tras él._

_-¡Tienes que hacerle saber que estas tú al teléfono!-Gritaron todos menos Stan._

_-¡Aquí Stan!-_

_-Hola, Stan.-Cartman empezó con voz siniestra._

_-... ¿Qué quieres culón?-Pregunto demandante._

_-No lo único que quiero es que... ¡Al carajo! ¡Quiero estar en HolaSoyCraig!-Demando el chico.-_

_-¿Qué?-Pregunto incrédulo.-Eso lo hace Craig. No hay más puesto. Gracias.-Y asi colgó._

_Oh mierda! Se las iban a ver muy duro con el abogado de Cartman. Porque si no los demandaba, no se llamaría nunca más Eric Teodore Cartman._

_Y hablando de !HolaSoyCraig! Tenían que empezar ya. Asique tuvieron que ir con Craig, noquearlo (Cortesía de Kenny como venganza (Estaba revivido)) ya que no iba a parar de besar a Tweek y el pobre rubio escapo antes de que lo noquearan también._

_Cuando el peli negro abrió los ojos lo supo... El puto de Kenny lo encerró en el sótano. No tuvo más que levantarse con un dolor de cabeza peor que oír a tu tía regañando a tu primo (?) y pateo la entrada saliendo al exterior donde ya había un set completo de grabación y el mismo cuarto de Germán._

_-Ustedes son unos malditos plagiadores.-Anunció enojado.-En fin, acabemos con esto._

_Se paro en medio de eso y oyó como iniciaba.._

_-¡Hoola soy Craig! ¡Y te apuesto mi perro!-Saca de la nada un perro de peluche.- ¡Que hoy es un día!-Y así sonó el opening.-El tema de hoy... Bandas.-_

_Craig apareció un poco más atrás de la cámara, todo un fantasma._

_-¿Han notado que cada banda tiene un lado positivo y un lado negativo?-_

_-No, no lo hemos notado.-Dijeron todos._

_-¡Ah! ¡Cállense es mi momento de hablar!-Grito con berrinche.- Bueno decía, las bandas son del tipo de... Grupos musicales que son formados o obligados o por decisión propia. Y uno de los programas que más a obligado a personas juntarse. Son los putos de X Factor.-Saco de la nada una foto de X Factor.- Ejemplo de esos grupos sería: Little Mix (Ese grupo es el que más me desagrada) y One Direction, que son los únicos que conozco.-Saca dos discos y luego los tira, pobres discos...-Los de One Direction son 5 tipos raros que se creen gays.-¿Are you Fucking Kidding me?-...-_

_-No me jodas Craig, tu eres un puto marica. Así que no me mates de esa manera.-Interrumpió Kenny. ¡Gracias Kenny!_

_-Silencio. Decía. Que inventaron el "Bromance" que es la mezcla de "Brothers," lo que significa Hermanos en ingles, y Romance, que significa Romance.-Dijo con simpleza esto último.- Eso significa que el Bromance, es un tipo de incesto no muy deseoso de hermanos no hermanos (?). Y Little Mix, 4 tipas de las cuales solo diré que siento que son unas perras. Fuera de eso, ellas son un grupo femenino de niñas que cantan "genial" y su música tiene que ver con "¡Hay el amor!" O eso creo. No lo se. Ni me importa También está del tipo que se juntaron a decisión propia. Ejemplo de ello es The Wanted (Creo) que son 4 tipos que me da mucha lata decir. Asique..-Decía bajo la mirada confusa de todos.- Y de los creadores de todo lo que dije el capitulo anterior: "¡Los...!" Kenny has algo con el suspenso.-Miro al rubio._

_-¿Por favor?-_

_-No, hazlo ahora._

_-Puta madre, parezco sirviente._

_-Silencio!-_

_Y asi el chico fue y puso la canción de suspenso._

_-Los __Audífonos Anti-Plagas-Anti-Bandas-Anti-Ruidos-Que-Te-Maten-L os-Oídos.-Rimó el chico.-_

_-¿Y cóm...-_

_-¡Ahora debes estar preguntándote como se usa esto! ¡¿No?!-Interrumpió a Butters señalando unos inocentes Audífonos DJ, pobres audífonos comunes y corrientes... y... Hay me cayó.- ¡No son unos Audífonos tontos e inútiles! Por eso ¡AQUÍ EL MANUAL!-_

_Y de la nada apareció un Craig serio._

_-¡Hola Soy Johnny Manzo! ¡Mejor conocido como Johnny! ¡Y te enseñare a usar estos sexosos audífonos!-Gritaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro dejando caer su hermoso y sedoso pelo negro _**(N/A: Puff! Dichoso!)**-_Si estás en clase y te aburre la clase, ¡No problem! Ponte los audífonos y envíalos a todos al caño! ¡Si estas en el bus y te da aburrimiento y tienes a un reguettenore a lado, ¡GOLPEALO! ¡No se estúpido! ¡Y ponte los audífonos!-Y golpeo a Kenny, con suerte solo logro sacarle un poco de sangre.- Si estas cagadote del miedo por una película ¡Ponte los audífonos! ¡Y te veras macho!_

_-¡MACHO QUE SE RESPETA!-Gritaron todos a coro._

_-Y ese fue el manual...-Explico.- También hay cantantes que tienen su propio programa. Ejemplo de ello sería Big Time Rush_

_-¡So ya gotta live it big time!-Cantaron todos._

_-Otro ejemplo podría ser, Victorius y ¡Carly.-_

_-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Pregunto curioso Stan._

_-S-su h-herm ¡GAH! a-ana.-Comento Tweek._

_-¿Lo ve también?-Pregunto Kyle._

_-H-hasta s-su ¡GAH! p-pri-prima.-_

_-Y decía. Pero esas son solistas. Un ejemplo de las solistas sería: Nicky Minaj. A la cual pienso seriamente que en es un travestí, y me da miedo.-Anunció.- Pero veamoslo de esta forma... ¡Vamos a agarrar el BATE y la mataremos! Y si no sabes que es el BATE... ¡Es una pena, una pena!-Repitió lo último con drama.-El BATE es un instrumento útil para asesinar vocalistas o grupos utilizado desde el 2013, y créeme, solamente queda uno._

_-Porque desde el inició solo hubo uno!-Grito Kenny._

_-¡CÁLLATE MCCORMICK!-Grito Craig apuntadole con el dedo de índice, conocido como el dedo del IMPERDON.-¡PREWUNTA!-Dio un giro y los miro.- ¿Qué banda te gusta más? ¡Y ESO FUE TODO! ¡ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NN FIN!-Y así corta escena._

_Y ahora todos intercambiaban miradas. Hasta que Stan sube inmediatamente a su habitación (De nuevo bajaron a la sala):_

_-¡TENGO QUE BAÑARME!-Se oyó como el agua se dejaba caer en la tina._

_-Ehm... No preguntamos nunca.-Dijo Damien que había terminado de curarse los moretones que le dejo el peli rojo salvaje._

_-¡PUTA MADRE!-Se oyó otro grito y algo azotándose._

_-¿Qué paso?-Kyle miraba dudoso el techo._

_-¡ESTA FRÍA!-Grito como arte de magia Stan respondiendo la pregunta del oji jade.-_

_-... Que maricón.-Dijo esta vez Craig._

_-Oigan. Si tú.-Kenny apunto a Craig.-Hiciste de HolaSoyGermán. ¡¿Quién hará de Smosh?!-Pregunto con simpleza._

_-Yo mismo me elijo para hacerlo.-Aviso Craig._

_-¡Oh no, Bitch!-Grito Kenny apuntándolo.- Craig descartado.-_

_-B-Bueno P-Podría ser...-Butters miro a todos y paro en...- Damien y Stan.-Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par._

_-¿Qué qué whats?-Preguntaron sin entender al pequeño rubio._

_-S-si, ellos podrían ser..-Anunció._

_-Bueno. Entonces. Queda decidido.-Comento Kyle._

_-Sabemos que estas enojado, Kyle, no tienes que fingir.-Damien le dio palmaditas en su espalda tranquilo.-_

_Kyle lo miro fríamente._

_-Jodete Thorn.-Y dicho esto salió tras Stan, pero al parecer el bajo hace 2 segundos.-_

_-¡Dios mio! ¡Te-te b-añas ¡GAH! m-muy r-rápido!-Grito Tweek._

_Stan asintió._

_-Se dan cuenta que... Kyle, Kenny, Cartman y yo podríamos hacerle de Big Time Rush.-Aclaro Stan feliz de la vida.- Y ustedes del otro.- Dijo mirando a los otros._

_-¿Qué mosca te pico Marsh?-Preguntaron todos._

_-Creo que fue el agua...-Murmuro Kyle pegándose con la palma de su mano._

_-¡OH! VAMOS! ¡Yo se que quieren!-Y en seguido se dirigió al teléfono.-Hola... Cartman..._

_-¿Qué quieres marica?-Pregunto sin interés._

_-Queremos que formes un grupo con nosotros._

_-La primera vez me negaron y ahora. ¡¿Me aceptan?! ¡Se joden pinches idiotas!-En seguida colgó._

_Luego de que Stan dejara el teléfono donde estaba, este volvió a sonar. Stan lo miro triunfante._

_-¿Dónde los veo?-Oh si bebe, Eric Cartman era un Tsundere._

_-En mi casa, ahora.-Y en seguida Eric colgó._

_Todos se quedaron viendo a Stan con ojos de "¿Quién eres?" Y esperaron unos minutos para oírlo decir otra cosa._

_-¡E-eso s-significa ¡GAH! q-que, Damien, ngh, Craig, Butters, aght, Pip y yo ¡GAH! S-se-seremos o-otro g-grupo!?-Pregunto Tweek entre tics._

_-Hum... Si...-Stan se puso pensativo.- ¡ONE DIRECTION! ¡PELEA DE BANDAS!-Gritaron todo Big Time Rush, sin Cartman claro._

_-... Huu.-Murmuraron Tweek, Butters y Pip._

_-¡Les vamos a ganar!-Amenazaron Craig y Damien._

_-¡No es cierto!-Contraatacaron Kenny, Stan y Kyle.-_

_-Hay que hacer entonces una competencia de bandas.-Reto Damien._

_-Trato hecho.-Y asi fue como Stan y Craig firmaron el acuerdo con un apretón de manos no muy amistoso porque se oyeron huesos tronarse._

_-Convenceremos a la directora de un show de talentos.-Afirmo Kenny._

_-¿Cómo?-Preguntaron todos mirando al oji celeste._

_-Yo se como...-Rió malevolamente el chico preocupando a todos._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¿Quién creen que gane? Yo digo que BTR. O tal vez 1D... Ah! Bueno, los metí a esas bandas porque, creo que son las más famosas ¿No? Y me caen bien. Pero no soy de esas tipas que dicen ¡OH DIOS SON 1D/BTR!**

**Roy y Marth: Gracias por sus comentarios/Comentario.**

**Hiker: Mis padres andan de bipolares. Y los quiero tanto que no estudie para mi examen de mañana!~**

**Roy: Nada de excusas señorita, tú eres una irresponsable.**

**Hiker: Cállate Roy, que no te dejo hacer el sig cap que tanto pediste.**

**Marth: Uy...**

**Roy: ¿Dije irresponsable? ¡NAH! ¡Tu eres muy responsable! ¡Eres muy inteligente, se que aprobaras!**

**Marth: Lo tiene en la mira.**

**Hiker: Es que tengo que admitir, que, Roy es más divertido que yo (Y es una personalidad mia ._.).**

**Roy: Pa´ que vea´niña.**

**Hiker: X3... calla o te quito el cap =P**

**Roy: ¡Alabada seas! ¡ahaah! ¡(8)**

**Flik-X3Soyunamaldita~~**


	4. ¿Proyecto?

**Marth: Gracias por sus comentarios~ Y cofBTRtienequeganarcof gracias por decirle a más gente (Bueno el que lo hizo sabe su nombre, kukuku, sieniestro (?))**

**Hiker: Advertencias del cap~: Un Roy descontrolado, mucha música, y Cartman.**

**Roy: ¡HERE WE GO!**

**COMENCEMOS...**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV.**

_Había esperado mucho tiempo. Era su momento de brillar. El equipo 1D fue a la casa de Craig, donde todos se sacaron el dedo de en medio. El equipo BTR estaba en casa de Stan, Cartman había llegado. Solamente faltaba que canción iban... a ¡Interpretar!_

_-¿Windows Down?-Pregunto Stan un poco cansado.-_

_-All the windows down-Cantó Kyle._

_-¡Wo hoo!-Le siguió Cartman._

_-When I'm rolling through your town-Continuo Kenny._

_-¡Wo hoo!-Se contagió Stan._

_Entonces reacciono y se dio una cachetada asustando a todos los de allí. Y luego escribió algo en la tabla que tenía en la mano, bien tipo de obra._

_-¿Elevate?-Pregunto y los miro._

_Todos negaron._

_-¿Oh Yeah?-Pregunto de nuevo._

_Volvieron negar._

_-¿BoyFriend?-Los miro._

_De nuevo una respuesta negativa._

_-¡Stan! ¡Necesitamos algo que los saque de sus putos asientos y canten con nosotros!-Grito Kyle harto de tantas canciones poca cosa (?)._

_-¿Que propones Judiito?-Pregunto Cartman alzando la cabeza para mirar al peli rojo._

_El chico sonrió maliciosamente preocupando a todos. Le susurro algo a Kenny y pronto se miraron cómplices._

_-¿Qué se traen entre manos?-Pregunto Stan._

_-Oh... No sabes que nos traemos entre manos...-Anunció para irse feliz._

_Stan no dudo ni un segundo y corrió al peli rojo tirándolo al suelo poniéndose encima de él._

_-¿Qué tienes entre manos?-Pregunto de nuevo con mirada lasciva **(N/A: ¡MIERDA! ¡REACCIONA ROY! *Le da una bofetada.*|Roy: Agh...).**_

_**-**Querrás decir. Que no me traigo entre manos.-Comento y empujo a Stan quedando el encima del peli negro._

_-¡Deja al Hippie, Kahl y dinos ya!-Grito Cartman eufórico. Y hubiera gritado ¡Respeten mi autoridad! Pero eso no venía al caso._

_Y luego de abofetear a Kyle, cortesía de Cartman, para borrar esa sonrisa que daba mucho MUCHO miedo. Se dirigieron al cuarto de Stan (Estaban en la sala, siempre están en la sala) oh... Iban a vencer a Craig porque lo iban a vencer.  
_

* * *

_Los 5 chicos estaban tirados en el suelo. No tenían ni puta idea de que presentar. Y ahora se tenían que aguantar, putos Craig y Damien..._

_-¿No tenemos nada bueno?-Pregunto Pip._

_-No...-Respondió Damien._

_-¿P-por q-qué no vamos a ?-Pregunto ahora Butters._

_-... Butters... eres un genio!-Gritaron todos menos Tweek que de hecho hace unos minutos entro a esa página._

_Oh... Que mentes tan estúpidas son la de esos dos peli negros._

_Y mientras divagaban entre la hermosa página que les cayó del cielo..._

* * *

_Stan estaba abofeteándose psicológicamente mientras Kyle peleaba con Cartman y Kenny estaba... siendo Kenny. Y lo que es Kenny es Kenny. En fin, se supone que Kyle y Kenny les contaron pero luego Stan entro en crisis al escuchar la canción y Cartman hizo lo que solamente Eric Cartman sabía hacer: Pelearse con Kyle._

_-¡Son Pinky y Cerebro! ¡PINKY Y CEREBRO! ¡UNO ES UN GENIO!-_

_-¡Y EL OTRO NO ESTA CUERDO!-Termino la canción Kyle._

_Todos se miraron entre si a la vez y luego a Stan (Quien empezó a cantar) para luego abofetearlo y dejarle moradas las mejillas._

_-Creo que deberías salir de tú casa, asi podrías pensar más. Aparte de que me siento Claustrofobico aquí dentro.-Comento Kyle, quien ya estaba saliendo, y todos asintieron._

_Caminaron y caminaron esperando que algo les cayera del cielo. Siguieron caminando y caminaron, y bueno **(N/A: ¡YA ENTENDIMOS QUE CAMINARON MUCHO!) **luego de ver mucha pero MUCHA gente se quedaron en el parque._

_-¡Stan! ¡NO VA A CAER DEL CIELO TU RESPUESTA!-Grito Cartman molesto de tanto caminar, pobre gordito..._

_-Si pe...-No pudo continuar porque un disco le pego en la cara ocasionando que el sin suerte de Stan se cayera de espaldas._

_-Orale... Eso si estuvo super...-Murmuro Kyle que estaba agachado al más estilo Patty Thompson._

_-¡No tenemos tiempo de dormir! ¡ LEVÁNTATE!-Y asi fue como Stan murió a manos del eufórico Cartman._

_-Oigan... ¿No dijo Garrison que nos quería ver hoy? Exactamente dijo que a las 6:35 p.m.-Aviso Kenny con pose Sherlock._

_-... ¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Kyle ignorando el como mataban a su ¡Boyfriend! ¡Lucky...! **(N/A: Grrr!).**_

_-... 6:34...-_

_-Kenny...-_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Por qué mierda no lo dijiste antes?-_

_-...Se me olvido...-_

_-... ¡EMPIEZA A CORRER O NOS VAN A MATAR!-_

_Kyle agarro a Stan y lo cargo pegando carrera a lo loco. Y dejando a Kenny haya todo Forever Ever Alone, el pobre Kenny tuvo que irse junto con Cartman._

* * *

_-¿No dijo Garrison que nos quería ver hoy?-Pregunto Pip al ver como los 2 peli negros seguían en su estado emo._

_-... ¿A qué hora?-Pregunto Craig._

_-A-a l-las ¡GAH! 6:35...-Respondió Tweek jalándose las mangas de la camisa._

_-... ¡EMPIECEN A CORRER!-_

_Y asi Damien agarro a Butters y a Tweek y se los llevo bajo las miradas confusas y molestas de Pip y Craig que se fueron atrás de ellos._

* * *

_ESCUELA SECUNDARIA SOUTH PARK._

_Mientras en los pasillos desolados de aquel lugar estaban desolados, y totalmente eso si tuvo sentido, a__hora al fin habían llegado al aula. Claro está que pegaron carrera y se pegaron con 6 postes pero nada más, no hay de qué preocuparse de la sangre que cae de la frente del oji rojo._

_-Bla…Bla… Bla… Proyecto de Ciencias.-Fue lo que alarmo a todos los presentes que pusieron cara de horror. ¡NOO! Apocalipsis. Apocalipsis. Y entonces les cayó el veinte. Está era la venganza del maestro por faltar a sus clases el día del ataque de Damien-Cupido, esta era la disque reunión. Oh... Iban a joder al maestro luego. Lo iban a joder._

_-Ehmm….-Pip alzo la mano dudoso. - ¿De qué va a tratar?-Se atrevió a preguntar._

_-¿No escucharon?-Todos negaron con la cabeza.- Bueno. Descúbranlo ustedes. Quien tenga el mejor trabajo, ganara…aprobar todas las materias.-Animo el maestro o maestra mientras que escribía algo en el pizarrón para luego voltearse y señalar lo escrito.- Primera pista. Animales.-Anunció feliz._

_Todos cayeron en cuenta que… El maestro/a es un pinche puto. Pero no podían decir nada ya que la mayoría quería ganar, aprobar las materias no viene del cielo._  
_Y fue asi como todos a punto de salir a descubrir el proyecto oyeron lo último que dijo el maestro para que él se fuera tranquilamente lejos de allí._

_-Es en parejas… ¡ADIOS!-_

_Todos quedaron en shock. En seguida Stan se tiro a Kyle sin consideración alguna._

_-¡MIERDA!-Grito Cartman mirando cómo agarraron al peli rojo.- ¡Ya lo agarraron!-Grito eufórico._

_Una peli negra lo miro con desaprobación y le agarro la mano._

_-Tú serás mi pareja.-Hablo bajo la mirada confundida del castaño._

_Mientras otro chico sufría pequeña crisis. Su amigo del alma se había ido con otro nerd de la clase ¿Por qué el no? ¡Es inteligente! ¡¿ES QUÉ NO LO QUERÍA?! Se agarro la cabeza con enojo._

_El pobre chico gritaba incoherencias a la vez que en el otro lado del aula estaba su estúpido amigo y el pobre nerd que tuvo mala suerte.** (N/A: Para no confundir estamos hablando del Beffo de Butters, osea…. Lo dejare a adivinanza X3 me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente| Roy: ¡DEJAME TERMINAR!|Yo: Ta bueno…)**_  
_-…-_

_-¿De qué será el proyecto?-Pregunto rompiendo el silencio._

_-N-no lo sé… S-s-supongo que d-de un ani-animal ¿N-no?-Respondió el chico._

_-… Un oso…-Murmuro mirando a la nada._

_-…. ¿Qué?-El rubio lo miro sin entender._

_Después de largas explicaciones oyeron algo raro__._

_-¡PUTA MADRE! ¡DONDE ESTA LA VACA!?-Gritaba una voz tan conocida para ambos._

_-¡NO LO SÉ! ¡ESTO ES MUCHA PRESIÓN! ¡POR ALLÍ!-Señalo las escaleras que iban directamente a la entrada._

_-¡A LA MADRE!-Otra voz los saco a todos de sus asientos._

_-¿Qué madres está pasando?-Exigió saber un oji rojo.-¿Cómo rayos consiguieron una vaca?_

_-¡Es que estábamos Tweek y yo! ¡Luego un panda! ¡Craig! ¡Dulces! ¡Equipo de tres! ¡Maestro! ¡Permiso! ¡VACA!-Balbuceaba un rubio mientras movía sus manos en señal de "¿Qué mierdas hago?"_

_Todos miraron al chico rubio que tenía cara de susto. Muchos empezaron a murmurar cosas y cuando se dieron cuenta, pikachu ya no estaba allí. **(N/A: Todos sabemos que Pip y Butters junto con Cuddles son parientes de pikachu, daaaa!).**_

_-¡AGARRA A LA VACA, PIP!-Y esa era la voz de Craig._

_El nombrado venía corriendo como loco y delante de él había una ¿vaca? Que de hecho corría como el coyote de los Loney Toons, que de hecho era el programa favorito de Pip, ah… Pobre e iluso Pip…_

_En fin, vieron como el rubio pego carrera pegándose contra toda pared de enfrente y de hecho luego de 5 paredes en la cara del oji azul, metafóricamente, el pequeño cayó al suelo en la 6ta pared._

_-…. ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Barbie conocida como Bebe, un nombre que solamente se puede usar con las vacas. ¿?_

_Fue en ese momento que… ¡HUBO UN ATAQUE NUCLEAR OCASIONADO POR LA CAPA DE OZONO QUE HIZO CAMBIAR LA CORTEZA TERRESTRE Y ENTONCES MILES DE METEORITOS ATACARON LA ATMOSFERA Y ESO HIZO QUE TODOS MURIERAMOS! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!_

_**(N/A: (._.) Hay mi dios…)** Y entonces hubo un corto de luz que hizo que todos, TODOS, gritaran como niñitas._

_-¡VAMOS A MORIR!-Copió oji rojo al queridísimo autor._

_-No Damien, no vamos a morir.-Admitió una peli negra, que era la pareja de Cartman._

_-… ¡COMO SE QUE TÚ NO ERES UN ZOMBIE!-Gritaba el chico dramatizando._

_Y fue así como todos empezaron a reír, el porqué era simple, todos y absolutamente todos estaban locos._

_Y como eran unos bipolares de pacotilla de los que reían algunos empezaron a llorar. Todos escogieron a su pareja agarrando al primero que encuentren, claro está que los que ya tenían estaban lejos de allí._

_-¡VEN AQUÍ VACA! ¡DEJA ESO!-Oyeron gritar a Pip, Tweek y Craig que perseguían a la pobre vaca._

_-¿Por qué tienen una vaca?-Pregunto curioso el anti cristo.-¿Cuándo la habrán traído?-Se dijo curioso._

_Una gran pregunta que no tendrá respuesta. Nadie sabia como inició eso solamente que... Nuestros protagonistas estaban asi:_

_Damien y Gregory (Quien pasaba nada más por ahí pero a nadie le importo, de hecho Damien pensó que era Pip)._

_Pip, Craig y Tweek. (Este trío tiene mucha historia)._

_Stan y Kyle (Bueno... Stan tacleo a Kyle)_

_Cartman y Wendy. **(N/A:**_** Candy?)**

_Butters y Kenny **(N/A: ¡POR EL DEJO PLANTADO A BR...| Roy: ¡CALLATE! *Patada**_** samurai*).**

_Y asi los héroes se encaminaron a su nuevo... ¡Destino! ¡La gloria eterna! Osea, la casa de Stan. Mientras que pensaban que rayos iban a hacer. ¿Proyecto de Ciencias y Concurso de talentos?_

_¡MIERDA!_

_¡Era el mismo día!_

_Kenny había convencido a la directora..._

_"El sábado..."_

_El mismo día que tienen... El proyecto a exponer._

_¡PUTA MADRE!_

_Al parecer, está era una misión para... ¿Piensan que voy a decir Mysterion? No! El está involucrado. ¡Ze mole al ataque! ¡Él es el mejor entrenador pokemon del universo!_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¿Qué madres?**

**Roy: ... ¿Qué?  
**

**Marth: ¿Te estas dando cuenta que le pusiste más cosas?  
**

**Roy: Mi querido Marth, tengo que asegurarme que tenga todo listo.**

**Marth y Hiker: Ahmmm... ¿Okey?**

**Flik-¡CONTINUARA!**


	5. ¡Maldita Lisiada!

**Hiker: ¡¿Qué creen fanficdentes?! ¡Oh yeah! ¡Vale-Kun decidió una cosa!: ¡Ustedes van a elegir al ganador! La letra: cuando este cantando alguien sera por medio de su voz, me explico:**

**Kyle: (8) LA CANCIÓN? (8) (Pero esta parte, sera por medio de las voces de los de BTR) (Osea: Si la voz de Logan le queda a Kyle, el va a decir sus partes). Oka?**

**Marth: Y si es cierto, hasta la autora del fic (Hiker: ¿?) quiere que BTR gane (Hiker: Es que me caen mejor que 1D).**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVV.**

_VIERNES. 15: 34. Ha pasado un día luego de que informaran del proyecto._

_-¿Qué haces Stan?-Pregunto Kyle mirando sin entender al peli negro que se mantenía pegado quien sabe que cosa._

_-... No lo se...-Murmuro como respuesta._

_-Stan... STAN... ¡Stan!... ¡PUTA MADRE, STAN!-Grito el chico haciendo al peli negro sobresaltarse._

_-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES?!-Pregunto desde el suelo apuntándole con lo que parecía un control._

_-¡EL PUTO PROYECTO YA LO TERMINE!-Respondió._

_Y asi fue como Stan se abofeteo, no, literalmente se abofeteo. Había olvidado que tenía un proyecto, ohh pobre Kyle, tiene un novio que presenta signos de Alzheimer. Y luego de eso Stan y Kyle empezaron a pelearse, lo único malo es que Stan iba ganando. ¡DALE DURO KYLE! **(N/A: Soy una copiona X3, copie a Tweek).**_

* * *

_No sabían que hacer, ambos estaban en el suelo, un ingles con pinta de francés se mantenía en una silla apartada de los otros dos._

_-Pip...-Murmuro Tweek._

_-¿Sí?-El rubio se giro y lo miro._

_-... N-no t-tengo n-ni ¡GAH! pu-puta i-idea d-de do-donde pue-da e-estar l-la v-ac-vaca.-Aviso después de preguntarle a su mente donde estaba la vaca._

_-¿Será que la mataron?-Pregunto Craig._

_-... ¡¿QUIERES QUÉ LA MATEN?!-Se sobresalto el francés._

_-...Ehmm, ¿Sí?-Craig lo miro sin entender._

_-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-Gritaron Tweek y Pip dándole, el primero una bofetada y el segundo una patada sayajin._

_Y ahora ustedes se van a preguntar. "¿Pero dónde esta la vaca?" ¡Pues es obvio que no está aquí! ¡Asi que haste la gran pregunta! ¿Quién mato a Royet Vaca?_

* * *

_-Ehmmm... Damien, no hemos hecho nada.-Anunció el rubio._

_-¡HAY VA EL GÜERO CON SUS COLITAS! ¡Y SU FALDITA! ¡Y VA A LA CASA DE SU ABUELITA! ¡PORQUESELOVAACOMERELLOBOCOMO SECOMIOACAPERUCITA!-Cantaba Damien como burla._

_El rubio ya harto de tanta infantilera, casi lo castra, pero se dijo "¡no!" por el simple hecho, hay mejores cosas, mejores... *Risa malvada.* Agarro a Damien (Que estaba en una silla de ruedas) y lo empujo haciendo que caiga._

_-¡ MUÉRETE MALDITA LIZIADA!-Grito Gregory para luego irse feliz de la vida mientras chiflaba y ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos._

_Pero entonces apareció el._

_-Asique... No quieres morir...-Murmuro al ver al oji rojo parado en frente de él con todas las cosas de la silla de ruedas encima de él, y por alguna razón tenía un rueda en el cuello._

_Luego de que las cosas que tenía Damien encima desaparecieran mágicamente, fue con la fuente principal. Gregory._

_-Quieres Guerra, Guerra tendrás.-Anunció el rubio._

_-Oh... No solo ganare la guerra, si no la batalla.-Amenazo el chico._

_Se miraron con odio. Uno de los dos iba a caer... Y muy duro... Se acercaron hasta quedar un poco separados, se miraron con ojos decididos a castrar al de adelante..._

_-Piedra, papel o tijera.-Cantaron al unísono cambiando sus manos por los objetos dichos._

_Oh... Eran unos putos maricas._

_-¡Piedra!/¡Papel!.-_

_-¡JA! ¡MI POKEMON DE PIEDRA LE GANA AL TUYO DE PAPEL!-Grito Gregory apuntándolo con el dedo del imperdon._

_-¡PUTISIMA MADRE!-Damien pateo el piso en forma de berrinche._

_De la nada vieron a Craig persiguiendo una vaca._

_-¡Con que engañándome!-Grito Damien dramatizando._

_Esto capto la atención del chico que lo miro con cara de "No me humilles o yo te lo haré peor..."_

_-Si... Y sabes... ¡ESTA VACA TIENE MEJOR TRASERO QUE TÚ!-Grito y eso hizo que todos voltearan a verlos._

_-No inicias algo que no terminaras, Tucker.-Amenazo el oji rojo acercándose._

_-Lo mismo digo, Thorn.-Le devolvió la amenaza el otro acercándose de la misma manera._

_Mientras Gregory veía el espectáculo las personas alrededor murmuraban cosas. Una hermosa venganza en la cual Gregory ni se mato la mente en pensar, gracias Craig._

* * *

_Tweek y Pip habían salido en busca del niño ..l.. pero por obvias razones no lo encontraban..._

_¡ESTABAN EN UN PUTO LABERINTO!_

_¿Cómo terminaron allí? Preguntenselo a Craig, el lo SABE._

_Se miraron entre sí. Tenían que salir. Asique corrieron como locos en busca de la salida mientras el laberinto se hacia más pequeño conforme avanzaban._

_Joder..._

_Fue lo último que pensaron antes de desmayarse por noqueo de un sartén._

* * *

_Kenny paseaba por las calles tan hermosas como siempre de South Park (¿Se nota el sarcasmo?) Mientras que a su paso habían cosas no tan peligrosas: Tipos que tienen cara de violadores o ladrones, una reunión de la mafia, vidrios rotos, la mama de Cartman follando con un tipo X, y lo mejor (Peor) de todo... Un poster ENORME de Lady Gaga. ¿Mencione que estaba en un callejón obscuro?_

_El chico pasaba normal sin oír nada a su alrededor. ¿Por qué Christophe vivía por ahí? A saber. Entonces lo encontró recargado en una pared._

_-DeLorne... necesitamos tu ayuda.-Apunto Kenny._

_-Concerné?-Christophe lo miro con... Duda...** (N/A: Música de suspenso...*Sueña la intro de los teletubbies.* Esperen, es el intro de los Telettubies, dejenme lo cambio *Suena música de suspenso*).**_

_-Necesitamos que asesines o raptes a Garrison.-Anunció. ¡TAN TAN TAN!  
_

_-¿WTF?-El francés lo miro sin entender.-¿Por qué a Garrison?-_

_-Bueno, que lo convezcas de cambiar la fecha del proyecto al Domingo. Ya se a las buenas o...-Se trono los dedos.- A las malas._

_-¡Haber! ¡El chico malo soy yo! ¡ Déjame el truene de dedos a mi!-Objeto el oji verde._

_-¡SOLAMENTE CONVENCE A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!-Grito desesperado._

_El castaño asintió y salió de escena._

_Se cierra el telón. Nah, pero Kenny también se fue._

* * *

_¿Dónde rayos estaban? Ni idea. Pero ¿Cómo rayos llegaron Stan y Kyle allí? Abrieron los ojos y ¿Estaban en un teatro?_

_-¿Qué mierda?-Pregunto Stan cuando se despertó._

_-...Me duele la pinche cabeza.-Anunció Kyle tallándose la nuca._

_Stan miro donde estaban y ¿Un teatro? Y en el escenario ¿Qué wondas? ¡Ah! Y lo recordaron. Estaban haciendo audiciones para SAW. Pero, como siempre, no lograron llegar a los 8 elegidos. ¡Hijo de Puta!_

_Entonces Stan agarro a Kyle y se lo llevo de allí._

_Tenían que reunirse con Kenny. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Kenny en la entrada con Craig, Damien, Pip, Tweek (Estos dos estaban abrazándose y temblando del miedo) Butters y Cartman._

_-Arreglado. El proyecto se presentara el Domingo. ¡ALABENME!-Grito con pose triunfal._

_Todos le dieron una patada, a excepción de los rubios._

_-Aquí se decidira al ganador. ¿Ya tienen la canción?-Kenny miro al otro grupo._

_-La canción...-Damien miro a Craig y este miro a Butters quien miro a Pip y este a Tweek._

_-Nos jodimos...-_

_Y fue asi como el grupo 1D se dirigió a casa de Craig._

_¡TENÍAN QUE DECIDIR LA MALDITA CANCIÓN DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¡Y OBVIO QUE IBAN A GANAR! ¿O tal vez no? Una sonrisa se escucho. Oh no, era la venganza de Fields..._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Creo que ya sabemos como se llamara el proximo cap.**

**Roy: ¿Quién ganara?**

**Marth: ¿Quién se llevara a casa el millón de dolares?  
**

**Hiker: ¡Descubranlo en...!  
**

**Marth y Roy: ¡Drama Total! ¡DAMIEN PERDERA!**

**Flik-TengoalgocontraDamienX3.**


	6. ¡La venganza del Fields!

**Hiker: ¿Qué creen? ¡El proximo capitulo inicia la competencia! Pero... Este cáp se ha hecho por Marth! Y Roy (Por las groserias) Y puede que tenga cosas no tan divertidas, Marth es muy serio.**

**Marth: ¡EY!**

**Hiker: Aceptalo Marth.**

**Marth: Roy... *Mira al peli rojo.* ¡VAMOS A GANARLE A HIKER!  
**

**Hiker: ¡¿Pero que mierda?! ¡una alianza! ¡no, no me dejes Roy!**

**Roy: Lo siento... ¡Me voy con Marth!**

**Comencemos!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV.**

_DÍA DEL CONCURSO... SÁBADO. 4:45 A.M.-16 horas para el momento._

_Gregory se levanto con la mejor cara del mundo. Hoy iba a tener su dulce venganza. Si dicen que es rencoroso, si lo es, ¡Y mucho! Pero claro, sus venganzas son crueles y para nada bondadosas. Iba a vengarse de Damien, aunque fuera lo último que haga._

_Se arreglo y salió de su casa. Oh... Ese hijo de puta las iba a tener difíciles las cosas._

_Con una bella sonrisa miro a los lados ¿Cómo empezaría? ¿Qué lo atropelle un carro? Nah, aburrido. ¿Llenar su casa de payasos? Huhuhu... Pero habían mejores. ¿Cómo cual se preguntaran? ¡Oh! Rió. Totalmente iba a cobrárselas. Gracias a Dios que Kyle le dijo lo del concurso._

_Se dirigió con Christophe, a él le encantaban esas cosas y no se lo perdería por nada. Nyahahahaha!_

* * *

_9: 21 a.m._

_Estaba normalmente caminando. Entonces le llego un mensaje a su celular. El cual por alguna tonta razón era rosado._

_-¿Qué mierda?-Pregunto al ver quien lo envió._

_"CRAIG."  
_

_¿Ahora qué quería?_

_Damien. Sal de tu puta casa y ven a la mía. Y no es para lo que estas pensando, tenemos que elegir la maldita canción._

_Sin amor._

_Craig._

_PD: ..l.._

_Suspiro y se dirigió al lugar situado. Craig estaba demasiado estresado por eso. Y no se iba a tomar la molestia de respetar eso._

* * *

_El rubio sonrió. Al ver el mensaje de Christopher. Ah... Que dulce es la venganza ¿No lo creen?_

_Ese chico iba terminar pidiéndole perdón. Oh si no, se las vería con él._

* * *

_Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny miraban la pizarra._

_-Entonces este es el plan.-Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta._

_-Si...-Kyle miro a Kenny._

_El rubio asintió y anoto algo más._

_-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Cartman confuso. Mientras tenía un panecito de Kentoky. ¡Para chuparte los dedos! Puto dilema._

_-El plan B. Por si hay algún inconveniente.-Respondió Kenny con seriedad._

_Asintieron y fueron a practicar... ¡Pero se llevarían la gloria!_

* * *

_10:53 a.m._

_CASA DE CRAIG._

_-¿Qué?-El que abrió la puerta tenía cara de no haber dormido y tenía una bata como si se hubiera levantado hace 5 segundos después de dormir 1._

_-¡La canción!-Grito __eufórico._

_-De veras que sí.-Admitió con sarcasmo.- ¡Eso estamos haciendo! ¡Y llegas tarde!-Grito y se metió de nuevo a la casa._

_Damien entró y pudo ver al campo de guerra que se formo en aquella casa._

_Pip tenía ojeras mientras estaba en el suelo rendido pero seguía escribiendo. Tweek tomaba más MÁS café de lo normal mientras veía más canciones por la internet, parecía que no había dormido en 1 año. El peor de todos era Butters, que estaba en un rincón con miles de hojas a su alrededor, sus ojos azules siempre alegres estaban ¿Morados? e inexpresivos mientras el escribía en la pared._

_-¿Se acabaron las hojas?-_

_Se escuchó un grito de terror y no era nada menos que Butters buscando hojas, sin embargo las encontró y fulmino a Damien con la mirada abrazando a las hojas. "¡Hay mis hojas! ¡Hay mis hojas!"_

_-Cállate y ponte a trabajar.-Y dicho esto se sentó en la cama donde habían miles de letras más._

_Asintió._

_-¡Toma!-Grito Tweek lanzandole un paquete de hojas con ¡MÁS! Letras._

_-¡PUTA MADRE!-El chico se tallo la cabeza donde había recibido el impacto y los miro una última vez.-Que humor, que humor.-_

* * *

_12: 49 P.M._

_El castaño tenía su objetivo. Damien salía de la casa con ligero temblor en los parpados. ¡YES! Ahora solo necesitaba darle ESO._

* * *

_13: 01 P.M.-1: 01 P.M._

_-¿Y si usamos el sencillo más vendido?-Pregunto Pip._

_Los 3 presentes le miraron._

_-¿Cual?-Vociferaron en un mismo tono._

_El chico les susurro y en seguida todos usaron el poker face._

_-¿Cómo no lo dijiste antes?-Pregunto Craig._

_-¡E-ERES -UN G-GEN-IO, PIP!-Gritaron al unísono Tweek y Butters._

_En seguida tocaron._

_-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están feliz?-Preguntaba Damien quien llegaba con más hojas._

_-¡YA LA DECIDIMOS!-Gritaron los 4._

_-¡SII! ¡WII!-Exclamo feliz el CofAnti-MasculinidadCof._

_-¡AHORA EN ENSALLARLA!-Grito Craig serio._

_-¡NOOO!-Gritaron a coro los otros 4._

* * *

_16: 45- 4 horas para el concurso._

_Gregory por fin apareció en escena. Había invitado a Damien al parque, ya que habían terminado el disque ensayo._

_Tenía dos conos de helado en su mano. Pero nadie sabía, que el de la izquierda tenía algo... Raro... Kikikikiki...~_

_Vio la figura de Damien caminar hacia el mirando a la mosca pasar y sonrió por dentro. Pero no una sonrisa de "Hay... Ahí esta el amor de mi vida," si no, una mirada de malicia que obviamente decía "Te voy a asesinar!"_

_Oh si... Gregory era tan homicida. ¿Sabían que su psicólogo lo diagnostico como doble personalidad? ¿No? ¿Nadie conoce a Gerardo? ¿Por qué se llama Gerardo? Buena pregunta. Pero ni modos, no te la contestara nadie._

_-Ten, uno para ti.-Inmediatamente le dio el de la derecha._

_-Wow...Que considerado.-Murmuro confuso mirándolo._

_-¡ESPERA!-Grito cuando se dio cuenta.-¡ESE ES MIO!-Volvió a gritar quitandoselo y dándole el que tenía.-¡Me gusta más el vainilla!_

_-Pero... Son lo mismo.-Susurro el chico._

_-...¡MENTIRAS! ESTE!-Apunto al suyo.- ¡Es vainilla cremoso! ¡Y ese!-Apunto al de Damien.- ¡Es Vainilla normal!-_

_-Pero parecen los mis..._

_-¡TÚ NO SABES DE HELADOS!-Dramatizo tirándose al piso. **(N/A: ¡UN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPIABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑAAAA!|Roy: ¡SILENCIO NIÑA!|Yo: ¡MI NIÑA BONITA, MI DULCE PRINCESA!| Roy: ¿En serio? ¡CALLATE YA! ¡A NADIE LE..|Yo: A quien le importa lo que yo diga!|Roy: *Patada samurai y sayajin evolucionando a patada maximamente samurai y sayajin).**_

_Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el celular de Damien sonó la intro de Barney._

_-¿En serio?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, Gregory._

_En seguida sonó el de Gregory con la intro de los Simpson._

_-¿En serio?-Le devolvió la pregunta igual con el ceño fruncido._

_-Solo contesta.-_

_-Ta bueno.-Oprimió el botón.-Hola!..._

_-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HACES ALLÍ?!-Y esa era la voz de Pip, Craig y Tweek.-¡VUELVE AL PUTO ENSAYO!-_

_En seguida colgó. Y vio a Gregory con los oídos tapados._

_-¿Ya?-El asintió.-_

_-¿Perdiste la llamada?_

_-Soy más rápido que tú en contestar.-_

_-En fin... Gracias por el helado.-Alzo la comida.-Creo...-Susurro al irse._

_-¡MUAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA AHAHHA!-Reía como villano Gregory siendo calmado por Christophe que llegó a ver la situación._

* * *

_20: 32 p.m.-_

_-¡¿Damien?! ¡TE VES HORRIBLE!-Gritaron con pánico Pip y Butters._

_-Ah, muchas gracias.-Sarcasmo (?) el chico._

_-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto Craig._

_-Si!-Demando._

_-Canta.-_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Canta.-Repitió._

_-_There once was a group with Liam and Niall

Vas happenin' boys? Vas happenin' boys?

They lived with Zayn and their room was vile

Vas happenin' boys? Vas happenin' boys?

Did you know, Harry's such a slob?-_Damien desafinaba peor que su abuela en la ducha._

_-No vas a cantar.-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-Todos miraron a Craig con más pánico._

_-No nos vamos a arriesgar. Cantas horrible.-Aviso._

_-¡PUEDO HACERLO/PUEDE HACERLO!-Gritaron los 4._

_-¡P-por f-favor Craig!-Suplicaron Butters y Tweek._

_Craig los miro y suspiro._

_-Eres un idiota. Pero espero que puedas cantar.-Y en seguida desapareció._

_-¡LOS PRÓXIMOS EN SALIR SON...!-Allí estaba el anunciador.- ¡1D!-En seguida se oyeron a plausos._

_-Vamos.-_

_Salieron al escenario. Y entonces sonó la canción._

_-¡Esa no es!-Grito Pip._

_-¿La ensayamos?-Pregunto Damien._

_-Sip... Todos los días. Asique a la suerte.-Fue lo que dijo para iniciar..._

_Tweek y Butters dejaron de tartamudear y de temblar..._

_¡LLEGO LA COMPETENCIA!_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Este tenía que ser más serio ¿MMkey? X3.**

**Roy: ¿Cuál creen que canten?**

**Flik-X3nocreoqueloadivinen (Si creo X3).**


	7. 1D

**Hiker: Bueno, me siento muy mal. Duffy siempre me deja comentarios pero nunca los respondo, me siento niña malcriada. Asique te respondo~**

**Tranquilo, yo estoy peor... Si vieras la pelea que tuve con mi hermano por... Ver quien era el protagonista de los Telettubies...Y si... ¡BTR AL PODER! ¡TRAUMATE CON MI FIC! ¡TRAUMATE! *W* Que loca toy... (._.) Y cierto. 1D, me gusta, pero no me ayuda sus formas de pensar (Y si vieras que estoy debatiendo por ver que van a interpretar 1D...)**

**¡Tú también! ¡MUAHAHAHA! ¡ENTONCES VAMOS A REVOLUCIONARNOS CONTRA DAMIEN! En fin... ¡Espero que te siga gustando! Y en un comentario tuyo: SIP... me falto el Repeleperras XD, y el fierro golpeador de parejas felices ¡Y LA ZAPATILLA KAMIKAZE! Lo del Fierro Golpeador de parejas felices se lo dije a un amigo que vamos a robarselo a Germán y vamos a golpear a todas las parejas de nuestra escuela (._.) X3 ¡QUERÍA LLEVAR MI BATE! Pero no pude... Mi mama me lo quito... (T.T)/ En fin!**

**COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

-_CANTEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-Grito histérico Craig._

_-_You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is en-o-ough-_Craig siguió el ritmo mirando a Pip.__  
_

_-_Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you-_Pip seguía nervioso pero logró cantar la parte. Ahora miraba a Damien preocupado._

_-_Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful-_El público cantaba con ellos. Sonrieron al ver que Damien lo pudo lograr pero luego Butters se preocupo y miro a Tweek._

-So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.-_Aplaudieron al oír a Damien. Aunque Butters seguía preocupado y no aparto su mirada del chico._

_-_Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you-_Craig y Damien siguieron._

-Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful-_Los 5. (Si no hacen nada solo pongo quien lo canta)._

* * *

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

_-Stan, trae a Miki y La Cuonda. Dile que traiga las navajas y la vaselina.-Ordeno molesto el peli rojo viendo la actuación de los chicos._

_-¡Kyle, no sabemos quienes rayos son esas!-Grito Stan nervioso.- ¡Y LO SACASTE DE ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS RUBIAS?!-Apunto._

_-¡Aquí ta la rubia!-Vieron como Kenny entraba al salón._

_-¡TÚ ERES NIÑO KENNY!-Gritaron ambos chicos._

Na na na na na na

_-¡Su odio!-Dramatizó.- ¿Y Cartman?-Pregunto aburrido._

_-¿Algo te pasa?-Kyle mira a Kenny._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-Lo mira._

_-Kenny... No has hecho comentarios o hechos pervertidos. Algo te pasa.-Razonó Stan tocándole el hombro._

_-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-Cartman llego de repente._

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

_-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todos mirando al recién llegado._

_-¡Vamos a cantar Bob Esponja!-_

_-¡DEJA DE PLAGIAR!-Le dan un puñetazo._

Na na na na na na

* * *

-Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell-_Cantó Butters con la voz más profunda que pudo hacer._

_-_You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful-_Los 5 cantaron al unísono junto al público._

_-_Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh oh-_Los 5._

-That's what makes you beautiful-_Terminaron Pip y Tweek._

_El teatro se lleno de aplausos. Los 5 salieron de escena y miraron a Damien quien se estaba asesinando el pobre._

_-¡DAMIEN!-Esa voz era la de Pip entrando en un ataque de patatús_

_-¡ESTOY bien...!-Grito bajando la voz a lo último y tosiendo._

_Craig le pegó. ¿Estaba bien? ¡Estaba bien mi trasero! **(N/A: (._.)/ En mi defensa Roy está aquí!).**_

_-¡ MÍRATE!-De la nada Pip sacó un espejo._

_-¡Putísima madre me veo super!-Grito emocionado agarrando el espejo._

_-¡DAMIEN DEJA DE SER TAN IDIOTA!-Gritaron los 4 chicos._

_-Carajo... Parecen mi difunta madre...-En seguida guardo el espejo._

_-Damien, vuelve a cantar.-En seguida el chico lo hizo._

_-_Vas Happen Boys? Vas Happen Boys?-_Oh DIOS MIO... Canta peor que su padre, era todo un inútil en el cantó!_

_-Cantas peor que antes...-Murmuro Craig._

_-¡ESO ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!-Grito Tweek moviéndose en circulos._

_-¡ARGHHTT! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASO?!-Pregunto Pip mirándolo harto._

_-¡NADA! ¡No lo se!-Respondía el oji rojo con bien cara Poker._

_-¡Hamburguesas! ¿N-no s-será q-que f-fue algo q-que to-tomaste?-Pregunto ahora Butters._

_-¡NO!-Gritaron todos._

_Butters se fue sintiéndose... Rechazado. __(8) Nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor... (8) Puto trauma..._

_El chico estaba llegando hacía donde BTR estaba. Entonces vio algo demasiado raro e inexplicable para ojitos tan ¡BONIS! (?) de Butters._

_-¿Qué hace Kyle encima de Kenny?-Miro a ambos lados._

_En el campo de guerra (Otro campo X3) Stan estaba con mirada del más tipo Sherlock (Como Kenny!) mirando dudosamente a Kyle de manera dudosa **(N/A: ¿Qué?)** Cartman había sido asesinado ya y estaba en el suelo. Y los ya antes dichos, Kyle encima de Kenny agarrándole de las manos._

_-¿Q-qué...-_

_-¡BUTTERS!-Grito Kenny empujando a Kyle._

_El pobre peli rojo se fue para un lado y le dieron en la cabeza. Ohhh, ¡Romeo, Romeo, Dónde...! *La narradora mira los dialogos.* ¡QUE MIERDA!? ¡ESTAS NO SON MIS NOTAS! ¡CARAJOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?! ¡TÚ!_

_Minutos luego..._

_Siguiendo con la historia._

_Aha. Lo que necesitaba Kenny para seguir de pervertido era ¡Butters! ¡Su dosis díanal (?) de Butters!_

_-Oigan alguien me enseña las Analogías?** (N/A: ¿Se entiende?)**-Kyle lo miro confuso al igual que todos (Cartman había despertado de su invernadero)._

_-¿Qué?-Preguntaron a la vez.  
_

_-Si alguien me enseña las AnalOrgías? **(N/A: X3 ¿Quién le entendió al principió? Oh yeah baby! Kenny regreso).**_

_**-**¡REGRESO!-Gritaron todos menos Butters y Kenny.  
_

_-¡Y LOS PRÓXIMOS EN DESLUMBRAR EL ESCENARIO SON... EL GRUPO BTR!-_

_-S-Suerte.-Animó el rubio._

_-La necesitaremos/ No la necesitaremos.-Dijeron a la par Stan y Cartman, pero estos NO se pelearon **(N/A: Raro en Cartman).**_

_El rubio estaba apunto de besar a su rubio bajito **(N/A: Ehm... No comments..) **fue llevado a la fuerza al escenario._

_-¡VAMOS A HACER QUE ME CHUPEN LAS BOLAS ESOS MARICAS!-Grito Cartman que tenía a Kyle y Kenny arrastrándolos mientras Stan, el amargado y normal, se agarraba el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos pensando "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¡¿Es tanto pedir que los hagas normales!?" **(Invitado especial: DIOS: Asi es Stan, es bueno que lo entiendas =w=|N/A: X3 asi es Dios es mi compadre, a menos que sea un farsante pero NAh es cierto XD).**_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Oh yeah my babys, pronto votaran, pero no ahora (No ahora... Ya entenderan porque digo esto XD).**

**Roy: ¡EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES NUESTRO!**

**Marth: ¡JUSTICIA R&M!  
**

**Flik-¡REVOLUCIÓN?!**


	8. BTR

**Hiker: Oigan, se dan cuenta que Timmy y Jimmy (Los chiquillos esos X3) Son plagio de Timmy Turner y Jimmy Neutron. Nada más que para que no se vea el plagio decidieron poner a Timmy de cabezota dura y Jimmy de cabello castaño (Aunque ambos son de cabello castaño... ¡NAH! Tonterías!) y los pusieron de retrasados mentales (Aunque me gusta eso X3 porque los hace ver tiernos).**

**Roy: ¡TIMMY!**

**Marth: ¡JIMMY!**

**Hiker: Dios mio! Se siente tan librador decir algo que descubriste hace 2 minutos después de ver la pared.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV.**

_La música empezó haciendo a todos los que oían y veían gritar de la emoción._

_-¿Nos haces el favor Cartman?-Pregunto Stan mirándolo coquetamente._

_-¡Por supuesto Hipie!-_

_-¡INICIA!-Gritaron los otros 3._

-Do you want to

Ride in a big limousine?  
Tell me do you want to  
Take a little bite of the fame machine?  
If you wanna be discovered  
And end up on the cover've every star-studded  
supermarket magazine-_Comenzó Cartman haciendo que aplaudieran más._  
-You can do it

Stick right to it.  
It could happen tonight.-_Kyle. (Si no hacen nada solo pongo nombre)._

-You wanna be famous. (famous)

You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.-_Los 4 saltaron a la par mientras cantaban más alto._

-Do you want to  
Cut to the front of the line?  
Baby, do you need to  
See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?  
Come on, we gotta work harder.  
Fight the fight together.  
Take you to the top.  
We've got the winning team.-_Stan guiño un ojo haciendo a casi todo el público sonrojar. **(N/A: Que sexy X3!).**_

-It's your moment.  
You can own it.  
It's the American dream.-_Cartman._

_-_You wanna be famous. (famous)

You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)

You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.-_Los 4_.

-All day.

All night.  
The camera's on and it never lies.  
You're under  
The spotlight.  
Twenty-four seven til the end of time.-_Stan y Kyle.__  
_

-Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.  
Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.-_Los 5._

-You wanna be famous. (famous)

You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

You wanna be famous.-_Los 4._

_-_Your song is on the radio.

Hot rotation video.  
Bright lights, fan mail.  
Paparazzi on your tail.  
Tour bus, private jet.  
Thinking big ain't failed you yet.  
Just one thing you can't forget.  
Takes more than just wanting it.  
Aim high, never rest.  
Put your passion to the test.  
Give your all, never less.  
Famous means that you're the best.-_Kenny._

_El salón se lleno de aplausos. ¡ERAN PERFECTOS! Y se los iban a violar pero ya se habían ido Asique fue desilusión total hasta para los guardias._

_-¡REVOLUCIÓN!-Gritaron los 4.-_

_Entonces a Kenny se le vino la idea._

_-¡VOTEN POR KENNY PARA PRESIDENTE DE SOUTH PARK!-Grito y entonces los otros lo miraron confusos._

_Luego de muchas explicaciones todo el teatro gritaba "¡KENNY PARA PRESIDENTE!"_

_-¡Bueno, Bueno, ya!-Pero seguían.-Ya, ya, sabe...-Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes.- ¡QUE SE CAYEN PUTOS MARICAS!-Amenazo sacando una pistola que hizo callar a todos.-El ganador es...-_

_Todo se paro en un segundo ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto por el anunciado del ganador? ¡Craig y Stan se estaba mordiendo las uñas con cara de aficionados...!_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¿Quién creen que ganó?**

**Roy: X3. ¿Quién fue el culpable?**

**Marth: ¡El 1mer misterio era...!  
**

**Flik-X3muchocanto..!¡CANTOEVERYWHERE!**


	9. ¡¿Qué es un que!

_-¡UN...!-_

_-¡UN QUÉ?!_

_-¡UN EMPATE!-Todos quedaron con cara de poker y miraban al juez._

_-... ¿Qué?-Preguntaron los 9 chicos._

_-Miren: 1D: Tú Damien desafinaste un poco pero no se escucho mal. BTR: Ustedes, si están bien pero Kyle tiene una voz muy aniñada.-_

_-¡ERES UN-_

_Y en seguida Kyle y Damien fueron callados por la patada al más estilo Jacky Chan de Cartman._

_-... ¡Pues entonces decidamos de una vez al ganador!-Grito Stan._

_-No se puede. Tienen 1 día para ensallar otra canción. Lo haremos por votaciones.-_

_-¡QUIERO A MI ABOGADO!-Exclamaron Cartman y Craig exigiendo sus derechos._

_-¡QUE NO!-_

_Luego de un Cartman lanzandole la silla al juez se fue con su grupo._

_-No!-Craig y Stan se dirigieron al juez.-Queremos que mañana por la tarde a las 6:00 p.m. se decida al ganador.-_

_El pobre juez al cual acosaban asintió y salió olvidando su peluche de pikachu._

_-Entonces otra...-_

* * *

_2:43 A.M. DOMINGO-Día del proyecto y del desempate._

_-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-Grito Kenny._

_-¿Cuál?-Cartman, Kyle y Stan lo miraron._

_-Vamos a cantar ESA canción.-_

_-¿Seguro? Cartman y tú siempre desafinaban en esa.-Stan miro confuso a Kenny._

_-¡QUE SÍ! Puta madre todavía va esto y aquello.-Decía para si mismo el rubio-Lubio~.-¿Quieren oír un chiste?_

_Todos lo miraron._

_-Te voy a hacer sudar, te voy a mantener en mi cama, te voy a hacer sonrojar, te voy a hacer suplicar ya no más, ¿Qué soy?-**(N/A: Este chiste es propiedad de Mario "Bros" XD un compañero. No rentar o vender (?)~).**_

_-...-Tenían miedo de responder y muchas imágenes atacaban sus mentes._

_-Gripe.-Respondió feliz.-¡OTRO!-Nadie contesto ya que estaban pensando cosas como "Oh, dios mio. ¿Qué haremos? ¡SOMOS UNOS MAL PENSADOS! ¡DIOS MIO!" o como Cartman "¿Que pasaría si un judío toca el agua bendita? ¿Serán vampiros? ¿O Demonios? ¿Ola que ase?"_

_-Otro~ Aquí va: 4 niños llegaron a la escuela: Uno llevaba una bendita, otra llevaba un cosa esa respiratoria, otro llevaba un hieso, y el último llevaba un contenedor de oxígeno. La maestra le pregunta al último "¿De donde saco ese contenedor?" "Mi abuelo me lo presto" "¿Y que dijo?" "¡Noo Juanito! ¡Noo te lo lleves."-Todos rieron.**(N/A: Oh dios~ Le quite su chiste a Miguel "Peter Anguila"! No vender ni alquilar~).**_

_Oh dios, Kenny era el mejor para ser un puto comediante._

_Entonces vieron una vaca volar, un telettubie junto a Barney borrachos, una banana en pijama, y otras cosas muy clasificadas. Decidieron golpearse contra el muro, excepto Kenny, y volver a lo que hacían._

* * *

_-¡GAH! ¡N-no po-podra sí ca-canta tan feo!-Tweek estaba en su papel de drama mientras que Pip estaba muerto de un patatús._

_-¡NO ES CIERTO!-Se defendió Damien._

_-¡SI ES CIERTO! ¡ ACÉPTALO! ¡ ACÉPTALO!-Craig lo agarro de los hombros y lo zacudio haciendo al chico ver todo en rosa._

_-¡ENTONCES ESTOY DESCALIFICADO!-Dijo al azar haciendo que todos asintieran._

_-Tú lo dijiste! ¡LO DIJISTE!-Y asi se pusieron a hablar de la canción._

_-Damien Thorn no se rinde tan facil.-Masculló entre dientes mientras se iba a planear el como interrumpir su canción. Ya sabía cual era._

_"¡BEP!"_

_NYAHAHAHHAHA HYHYYHYHYHYH HUHUHUHU Y múltiples risas salieron de la boca del anti cristo._

* * *

_Mientras tanto, los padres que no se habían mencionado en... 10 años tal vez, se encontraban en un hotel seguramente lejos de SP y disfrutando sus largas vacaciones. Y como ese Hotel era gobernado por padres hartos de sus hijos cuando paso un niñito con su familia, todos agarraron bazucas, una tijera, una regla, una espada, etc... Y apuntaron al niño, quien retorno su paso a su casa con su familia._

_Oh... Que maniáticos eran los padres. Y ahora Randy y Gerald estaban encima de la mesa del bar del hotel mientras todos cantaban a su alrededor._

_-¡OIGAN! ¡¿QUIÉN SE TOMÓ MI JUGITO TAMPICO!-Grito Gerald._

_-¡YO NO FUI!-Contesto Randy mientras seguía en la mesa._

_Bueno, ellos lo disfrutaban. Ahora entendían porque no habían aparecido todos esos días en las casas._

* * *

_1:34 P.M.-Escuela SP._

_-Ya veo... Pero ¿Por qué una vaca?-Garrison veía sin entender esto. ¿Qué mierdas hacía Craig encima de una vaca?_

_-Pues en efecto Garrison. Como todos sabemos la vaca es nutritiva. Asique hemos decidido que la vaca extraería leche. Y asi todas las compañías LALA tendría una gran pero GRAN quiebra en el mundo, todos terminaríamos en un final feliz al vencer a la teletubbie Lala. Créame, todos queremos.-Creo que la autora tiene problemas con los TeleTubbies, por eso omitiré muchos datos importantes de ellos~._

_Y así Garrison les puso 8 y todos brincaron de la alegría._

_Entonces llego con Cartman y Wendy._

_-Déjeme le expli...-_

_ZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

_Luego de muchas PERO MUCHAS explicaciones Cartman se harto._

_-¡ESOS SON DATOS IMPORTANTES QUE NO CAMBIARAN MI VIDA PARA NADA, WENDY TENDERSON!-Gritaron ya castrados Garrison y Cartman._

_-¡SOY TESTABURGER!-_

_-¡AHORA TE CREES UNA HAMBURGUESA ¿NO?!_

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!-_

_-¡SII!_

_-¡NOOO!_

_-¡QUE SI! ¡DEJA DE MENTIR TENDERSON HAMBURGUESA!_

_-PUTA MADRE, ME CAGO EN SU PUTA MADRE!_

_-¡¿QUÉ ES ESE LENGUAJE?!-Garrison la terminó castigando._

_-¡OIGAN! ¡PIP SE ESTA MURIENDO!-Todos ignoraron a Damien y siguieron con sus asuntos._

_-¡PUES NI MODO!-Le devolvió el grito Cartman sacandole el dedo sagrado._

_Luego de discusiones Garrison termino en irse a su casa no sin antes decirle lo muy ingratos que son e irse de allí dándole 7 a todos haciendo que se echara a perder lo de otras personas. Y al parecer Butters y Kyle serían castigados._

_HORA DEL ALMUERZO~_

_Nadie, de hecho, nadie podía comer todos estaban con cara de ¿Qué hacemos? En un silencio muy incomodo... Demasiado diría su narradora._

_Y por arte de magia. Kenny traía consigo un jugito tampico. Se fue por un momento y cuando regreso, el jugito estaba incompleto._

_-¡¿QUIÉN SE TOMO MI JUGITO!?-Enseño la evidencia mientras todos intentaban ignorar el escándalo. Ah, Kenny había copiado al padre de Stan._

_-¡Ya se!-Cartman llegó con un jugito tampico (?) y Kenny se lo arrebato enojado.-¡¿Qué nos toca la siguiente hora pobreton o judío?!-Ignoro el hecho de que ese jugito no estaba en sus manos y miro al rubio y al peli rojo._

_-Computación.-Respondieron al unísono._

_Todos miraban con preocupación a Cartman riendo con HOHOHOHOHO._

_HORA DE COMPUTACIÓN~_

_Agarró el libro de la Burger y lo tiro al ventilador de la sala._

_**(N/A: Basado en una experiencia real~ "Las cronicas de mi Hermano: Versión Secundaria).**_

-¡PELEA_ DE LIBROS!-Y fue así como todos agarraron sus sillas y armaron su guarida. Eran dos columnas, cada una de ellas tenía 10 computadoras, en la primera columna atacaba Cartman y se escondía._

_Y entonces se armo tal cosa. Todos empezaron a lanzar sus libros y cuando se dieron cuenta Cartman había destrozado todos TODOS los libros de Wendy. Todos rieron e hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-¡Puta madre!-Ese era Craig contra su computadora ¡¿Por quién votas en...America Idol?!_

_-¡Y DIGO HEY!-Cantó Kenny._

_-¡HEY!-Se sumaron todos hasta Craig._

_-¡HERMOSO DÍA AQUEL!-_

_-¡HERMOSO DÍA AQUEL!-Repitieron todos._

_-¡Mi computadora tiene VI-RUS!-Grito de manera dramatizada (?)._

_-¡VAMOS A INFECTAR TODAS LAS COMPUTADORAS!-Y fue asi como Cartman, Damien, Craig y Kenny iniciaron la RECC (Revolución En Contra de las Computadoras) mientras agarraban el USB de Kyle y pasaban el virus en todas..._

_Al final de la clase todos se hicieron los inocentes y les dijeron que abría 2 semanas sin compus~._

**_(Roy: ¡Aquí termina la 1ra parte de Las Cronicas de... ¡BUENO ESO!)._**

_Y ahora se dirigían a sus casas para hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer e ir al teatro. Acabarían con Craig/Stan~ Ohohohoho y los pisarían hasta dejarlos muertos~._

_En 1 hora** (N/A: Asi es SALEN A LAS 5!) **sabrían quien iba a llevarse todo.  
_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Apuesto a que nadie se espero este giro inesperado ¿Verdad? XD, ¿Creían que ese era el final? ¡PUES NO! ¡Y no para cualquiera de sus preguntas! Excepto la de si su autora tiene un ponycornio ese es un si!**

**Roy: ¡¿QUIÉN GANARA?!**

**Marth: ¡¿QUÉ CANTARAN?! Damien ¿Va a interrumpir a...? ¿Que canción eligieron? Pista: Es una banda de ¿4?**

**Flik-XDDamienapareceratranquilo/as~**


	10. Desemtapate

_-Oigan, se me olvido comentarles.-Inició una conversación Kyle mientras iban en camino del lugar citado._

_-Ehmm... ¿Tú cereal te ataco en la mañana?-Stan lo miro con duda._

_-Fue más o menos asi...-_

_Flash Back._

_Estaba bajando de por la mañana cuando me serví cereal. Entonces mi cereal apenas le puse la cuchara me la tiro, yo me enfurecía y le grite a mi madre._

_-¡MAMA! ¡EL CEREAL ME QUIERE LASTIMAR!-_

_-¡INTENTA SOCIALIZAR CON EL KYLE!-_

_Y bueno entonces empecé a hablar con él._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes cereal?-_

_El cereal solamente me volvió a tirar la cuchara y yo salí corriendo de la casa antes de que mi desayuno me mate._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK._

_-Eso fue a la 1 de la mañana antes de ir a tu casa.-Dijo victorioso._

_-Ehm... Kyle, eso no tubo sentido alguno...-Stan se agarro el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos._

_-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡QUE RACISTA ERES!-Y ahora que Kyle tenía Estupitíz 2 se fue a la cocina._

_-¿Por qué estaba desayunando a las 1 de la mañana?-Se pregunto._

_Entonces apareció Craig cantando "Hakuna Matata" ya que estaba TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN feliz. Y atrás de él iban Pip, Butters y Tweek. Conocidos como el trío de Rubios._

_Fue entonces cuando apareció Kenny y Cartman con miradas serias y totalmente no era porque Vicky le dijo a Aisha que ella había quemado la casa y el cabello de Candace para quedarse con Mathias, y por supuesto que no fue tampoco por que Daniel le conto a Vicky que le conto a Aisha que le conto a Sabrina que le conto a Candace que le conto a Mathias que Katya estaba saliendo con el asiatico de nuevo curso y que terminaron por..._

_Ehm, mucha platica poca narración *Risa nerviosa.* Entonces se acercaron a Stan y lo arrastraron para luego ir a la cocina y encontrar a Kyle con un cuchillo._

_-¡Kyle, baja eso!-Grito Cartman haciéndose para atrás._

_Kyle lo tiro. Entonces apareció Christophe lanzandole una pokebola y nos dimos cuenta que nada de lo que se esta narrando tiene sentido!_

_-¡TIENEN QUE IR AL LUGAR! ¡PERO YA PENDEJOS!-Y luego se lanzó por la ventana._

_Entonces muy felices se dirigieron al teatro cantando "Hi-5." Porque ellos si que eran unos machotes y por supuesto que no veían caricaturas ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Que Damien tenga una colección de lo power Rangers no significa que le guste! ¡Tampoco que Butters tenga trajes de Hello Kity! ¡Y menos que Kyle tenga de Nihon Kai-Lan!_

_Llegaron y con lo único que se toparon... El equipo de Craig y el juez._

_-Bien, iniciemos. 1D primero...-En seguida los 4 chicos se dirigieron al escenario._

_-¿Y Damien?-Kyle miro a todas partes en busca del oji rojo que estúpidamente es un anticristo marica._

_-Bien, Bien... No lo sabemos.-Contesto Craig encogiéndose de hombros._

_Luego de casi golpear a Kenny por decir que lo había visto salir de su casa se dirigieron al escenario. Poco a Poco la gente empezó a llegar._

-One way or another, I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha  
One day mayber next week I'm gonna meet cha,  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meet cha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around._-Inició Craig con expresión monótona._

-One way or another, I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'll get cha, I'll get cha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meet cha, meet cha._-Continuo Tweek dejando su temblar en el olvido._

-Meet cha, meet cha  
One day mayber next week  
I'm gonna meet cha,i'll meet cha  
And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hangin' round.-_Siguió Pip sonriendo mirando a los lados._

-One way or another  
I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip  
A slip of the hip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya I'll trick ya  
One way or another  
I'm gonna lose ya.-_Entonces lo oyeron al comenzar el coro, el público gritaba como loco. Allí estaba Damien ¡Y su voz volvió! Pero de cualquier manera lo iban a matar._

-I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya  
Trick ya, trick ya  
One way or another  
I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip  
I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who you call.-_Siguió Butters._

-Lead you to the supermarket  
Check out some specials and rap  
Then get lost in the crowd  
One way or another  
(where I can see it all  
Find out who you call)  
I'm gonna get cha, I'll get cha  
I'll get cha, get cha, get cha, get cha.-_Terminaron los 5._

_El público se lleno de aplausos pero sabíamos que solamente uno ganaría._

_Entonces anunciaron a BTR que se dirigió la canción sonó. ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!_

-Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate.-_Iniciaron los 4._

-Forget about your day  
Under the milky way  
I know a place where we can go.-_Kyle._

-No need to be afraid  
Come on, I'll demonstrate  
Take you to outer space  
Here we go, here we go._-Stan._

-Oh oh oh  
If you wanna party  
Oh oh oh  
And I know you do  
Oh oh oh  
If you wanna party  
If you wanna party.-_Los 5._

-Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate.-_Cartman._

-Elevate  
Elevate

We're floating in the air  
Look at the view from here  
Show you what world you've never seen before.-_Los 5_.

-We're dancing in the stars  
No matter where we are  
You better buckle up  
Here we go, here we go.-_Kenny._

-Oh oh oh  
If you wanna party  
Oh oh oh  
And I know you do  
Oh oh oh  
If you wanna party  
If you wanna party.-_Los 5._

_El teatro completo estaba lleno de aplausos a la vez que alzaban carteles._

-Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate._-Cartman._

-Elevate  
Elevate

Don't even hesitate  
Just let it escalate  
I wanna see you go  
Whoaoa.-_Kyle._

-Break through the ceiling now  
It's time to hit the clouds  
And, no, we ain't coming down.-_Kenny._

-Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Oh oh oh  
Whoa whoa._-Los 5_.

-Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move you're feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

We're on another level tonight  
Let's, let's, let's celebrate.-_Los 5._

_Entonces supimos... Quien ganaría y quien no... Tus dudas serán aclaradas en... ¡EL PROXIMO CÁP TAMBIÉN PENÚLTIMO!_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Este fic esta llegando a su fin... No puedo creerlo... N-no soy buena p-para l-las de-despedidas y más cuando este fic triunfo en la amazona... *Empieza a llorar.***

**Roy: ¡QUE MARICA ERES! *Le pega.***

**Hiker: ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ROMPISTE EL HERMOSO MOMENTO! *Empieza a perseguir a Roy.***

**Flik-Ehm...**


	11. Ganador

**Hiker: Oh! Tranquilo Daffy~ No problem, en serio. No problem. No tienes porque explicarme X3. Son unos asuntos importantes. Y sinceramente me saco una sonrisa (Y mira que si a ti es dificil reir para mi es imposible sonreír~) al leerlo. ^^ Y tranquilo que te llevaras una graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sorpresa.**

**Roy: ¿Tienes que contestar todo?**

**Hiker: Cállate Roy. A ti nadie te quiere.**

**Roy: ¡CLARO QUE SI!**

**Hiker: Oh, tienes razón! Marth~~~ Marth te ama~~~~**

**Roy: (-/-) TE VOY A DEMANDAR!**

**Hiker: Espero que lo hagas~ Bueno~ Este cap para youuu Daffy~~**

**Roy: Si no te gusta. ¡VENDELO!**

**Hiker: Cálla Roy! Por cierto este cap igual se me ocurrió por Kitty H.D. X3.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV.**

_Todo era confusión. Sip, total confusión. ¡POR UNA SOLA COSA! ¡Y SOLAMENTE UNA! Porque obligaron a los dos grupos a irse a su escuela y que en cualquier momento llegaría... "El voto."_

_Asi es, has leído bien. "El voto." Ahora de seguro entraras a una especie de pánico o confusión. Tal vez hasta te lances de tú ventana, ¡Pero no temas! Que pronto, PRONTO llegara "El voto." Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, tal vez no ayer. Pero pronto._

_Y como decía, todos estaban mordiéndose el cabello con expresión de ansiedad, excepto algunos claro está (¡Pero esos son los amargados soberbios que piensan ganar! Osea Fruta Picadita!)._

_Entro el señor Garrison con su típica expresión apunto de decir algo pero..._

_-¡MAESTROO! ¡(8) SI FUERAS GAY! (8)-Empezó a cantar Kenny que por alguna razón se sabía la canción sin haberla escuchado. ¡O TAL VEZ EL LA INVENTO!_

_-Kenny, cállate y pon atención.-Obligo el maestro/a.- Bien, les decía que Christophe esta pensando en vender la escuela a los terroristas...-_

_-¡Maestro!-Esta vez llamo Cartman.- (8) ¡MENTIRAS, MENTIRAS, TODO FUE MENTIRAS! (8)-Se levanto el g... Guericastaño (?)._

_-Eric, siéntate en tu puto lugar.-_

_-¡MAESTRO!-Y asi todos empezaban a interrumpir la clase del... ¿Hermafrodita? No estoy segura... Acabando con la paciencia del maestroa._

_-¡CÁLLENSE Y PÓNGANSE EN SU PUTO LUGAR, CRÍOS DE MIERDA!-Estalló el mubre (?)._

_-¡PERO MAESTRO! (8) I WHILE WERE YOU YOUNG! (8)-Cantó Damien aficionándose con one direction._

_-¡(8)Hey boy I'm waiting on you, I'm waiting on you  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down. (8).-Apunto el chico parándose del lugar abriendo las ventanas del salón._

_-(8) Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing  
Just pretending that we're cool, and we know it too.  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we doing  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight...(8).-Continuo Cartman parándose del lugar._

_-Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never never never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh x2  
And live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some.-Cantaron los dos a coro._

_-And live while we're young.-Termino Kenny sin pararse como los otros._

_-Hey boy it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overth...-Fue interrumpido por la zapatilla **(N/A: ¡KAMIKAZE!) **voladora del maestroa.-¡EY! ¡NO HAGA ESO!-Exclamo tallándose su pobre mejilla._

_-Cállate Damien que tengo dos zapatillas.-Amenazo apuntándole con la zapatilla._

_-Maldad~ (8) Ya no queda ensalada de pollo,... (8)-Inició nuevamente Kenny._

_-(8) No queda pollo, no queda pollo! (8)-Termino toda la clase._

_-¡KENNY DEJA DE VER AUSTIN&ALLY! ¡TE LO PROHÍBO!-Obligo sin despegar la vista del piza ¡RRÓN!_

_-¡PERO...!_

_-¡NADA DE PEROS!_

_-¡MAESTRO...!_

_-¡LLAMARE A TUS PADRES!_

_-¡QUE ME...!_

_-¡PUTA MADRE QUE NOOOOOO!_

_-¡ESCUCHE...!_

_-¡RINNNNNNNNNNNNNGG!-Y asi sonó la "Salvación."  
_

_-¿Ya nos vamos?-Pregunto incoherentemente Kyle. Creo que todo lo que paso le está afectando._

_-¡APLAUSOS AL GRAN SABIO! ¡APLAUSOS!-Grito Cartman aplaudiendo seguido de todos de salón._

_-Hijos de perra.-_

_-¡Y AHORA CON USTEDESSSSSSSSS...!-¡Asi es!- ¡"EL VOTO"!-Al parecer el señor Mmk... digo Makey_

_-¡DIOS MIO ESTO ES PARTE DE GOBIERNO ¡GAH!?-_

_-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!-Ehmm... ¿Una grabadora les estaba hablando?_

_-Y el único, inimaginable. Ganador es uno. Pero primero las pases. BTR ha pasado con un 9.6, al parecer siguen con el trauma de la voz de Kyle..._

_-¡EY!_

_-Y 1D con... 9...-_

_-¡YA DILO!-Gritaron los 5._

_-9.5. Asi que está claro el ganador no es por calificación es por gente y si no me equivoco...-_

_-¡DEJA DE LADO EL PUTISIMO SUSPENSO Y SIGUE!-_

_-Ya bueno. El ganador a sido por este año: ... BTR. ¡FELICIDADES! Malditos sean! No me dejaron hacer mi suspenso._

_-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto...-Reclamo el señor garrison con un bate en la mano._

_-¡¿Ehmm?! ¡¿qué va a hacer con ese bate?!-¿Esa maldita grabadora también hablaba? ¿Que mierda?_

_-Pues voy a ponerle florecitas y pintarlo de metal...-_

_-¿Dijo metal?-Pregunto Pip desconcertado._

_-Es que técnicamente no es rojo, porque no tiene san...-_

_-¡MUERE!-Y entonces nos dimos cuenta de un dato interesante: "Las grabadoras sacan sangre."_

_-Retiro lo dicho. Retiro lo dicho.-Repitió el peli rojo._

_-Saben... ¡ahora hay que hacer una obra!-Gritaron a coro Cartman y Damien._

_-¿Una obra?-Butters y Kyle los miraron sin entender._

_-¡asi es! ¡Y YO SERÉ EL DIRECTOR!-Exclamaron victoriosos._

_-Creo que si Damien toca el megáfono y el lápiz, la historia sera más gay que no se que.-Opino sabiamente Tucker._

_-Puta tu vida Craig. Tu vida.-El chico miro fríamente al azabache y luego a los demás.- ¡Pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que yo seré...!-Haya va la bipolaridad. Vamos por mal camino. "Niños no hagan esto en casa."_

_-¡Y YO!-Le dijo Cartman._

_-Bueno. **Nosotros **seremos los directores.-_

_-Mucho mejor, Dam... Mucho mejor._

_-Está historia va a ser lo más gay y sádica que he visto... Y más por el sádico de Cartman Kentocky y el marica de Damien Thronogay.-Aclaro Stan._

_-¡EY!-Se ofendieron ambos.-Mañana retiraran sus palabras!-Y asi se marcharon ambos directores._

_-Na, no creo que lo hagamos...-Stan miro a todos.- ¿Quieren ir a Kentocky? Me dio hambre._

_-Ah claro. Vamos.-Y asi todos los siguieron sin darse cuenta que estaban saliendo de la clase a medias._

_El maestro Garrison los veía salir como si nada hablando de cosas triviales y altamente inteligente como "Yo también creo que Rarity debió ser protagonista." "Totalmente de acuerdo." "¿Ese es un gato morado?" "¡CHESHIRE!"_

_-Y decía...-Ni caso omiso le hizo a los tipos._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: XD. El siguiente es ¿El último? XD, no lo sabemos~ Muchas sorpresas llevan a ¿Regalos? Enmmm. ¡Vale esta muy cortada de chistes ¿verdad?! X3 ¡SHE IS PATETIC! TTwTT.**

**Roy: Bueno, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar! ¡Y TODO LO QUE SUBE! ¡TIENE QUE BAJAR! ¡WINDOWS DOWN!**

**Hiker: ¡WOHO!  
**

**Marth: ...**

**Roy: ¡ALL THE WINDOWS DOWN!**

**Hiker: ¡WOOOOOOOHOO!**

**Roy: ¡CANTA! ¡CANTAAAAA! *Empuja a Marth.**

**Flik-Woho... (?). (Honores de Marth).**


	12. Kentocky y Damien

**Hiker: Zuiny me has vuelto a sacar una sonrisa... Esto es raro~ Vale jamás JAMÁS sonríe. Los únicos que me han hecho sonreír a lo largo de mi poca vida XD son mis hermanos, Cartman, Mario, Leo y Cely. Y para contestarte como cualquier persona normal en este pequeño mundito~ Yo también te amo. Y asi es mi querido Zuiny.**

**Roy: Rayos! Sherlock Mode On.**

**Hiker: Este fic no ha llegado a su final XD. También a mi me gusto ¡Y amo mis incoherencias! Aparte ahora que estoy enferma porque mi queridisimo hermano se le ocurrió contagiarme... (CofOtalvezfuemiescuelaCof) Mis ideas tontas e innecesarias para el mundo se han vuelto pequeños fragmentos de ¡JAMÓN! Okey no... Se han vuelto... (Redoble) UNICORNIOSPARLANTESCOMEHUMAN OSCARNIVOROSQUEALAVEZSONHERV IVOROSYPRONTODOMINARANELMUND OPORQUESONPROOSOS.**

**Marth: SiiiIIIi!**

**Hiker: Y la verdad eres una de las primera que me saca una sonrisa con un comentario. X3 Al igual que Kitty. ¡PERDONA KITTY! ¡NO QUERÍA CAMBIARTE EL NOMBRE! Pero es que estaba haciendo el cap todo normal cuando agarra y mi hermana me dijo algo de que le puso nombre a sus muletas: Putzy y Yerzy. Y yo con cara de "A ta wueno" y entonces vino mi hermano me empujo y casi caigo al suelo y me rete a una batalla "La voz méxico" o como yo la llamo "La voz telettubie" Y entonces vino Galaxi y... Bueno todo estaba bien hasta lo de Galaxia. ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver XD! Y entonces ¡Perdonar! POR FAVOR! TTOTT. Buanooooooooooooo. (Mode German On:::)**

**Roy y Marth: SIn más que decir~~~~~~~~~ O aclarar XD ¡AQUÍ VAMOS! HERE WE GO! Este cap ahora si es especialmente para ti Zuiny. XD te lo debía porque eres bien pro (?) XP**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

_Todos estaban en Kentocky disfrutando de su pollito mientras seguían hablando de la Constitución Política y los tacos. Sin darse cuenta que muy cerca estaban Damien y Cartman con trajes de espionaje y binoculares._

_-Bien, los tenemos en la mira. ¿Ahora qué?-Damien miro a Cartman dudosamente._

_-Necesitaremos pollo, monedas, un girasol y un rombo.-Explico Cartman mientras Damien anotaba en su libreta totalmente masculina de Dora la Exploradora._

_-¡Iré por eso!-Y en seguida corrió como el coyote de los Loney Toons que capítulos antes dijimos que era el programa favorito de Pip._

_Mientras Damien iba en busca de las cosas que NO servirían ni para hacer ¡SOPA! Cartman comía felizmente una Nutella que apareció de la nada. Y como la Nutella es altamente nutriciosa Cartman cree que adelgazara. ¡Pero en realidad esa Nutella tiene un veneno hitterliano muy peligroso que hará que todos moramos en cuestión de segundos! Y ahora que has recibido información valiosa la venderás a México para luego irte a Guanajuato-No la ciudad donde venden patos.- y crecer en España._

_Y ahora sigamos con los "Protagonistas."_

_-Miren ya les dije que es: Nació en Nazareth, de madre alemana, de padre francés, creció en España, tomo agua en Jalisco, se baño en Guatemala, Se cayó en Inglaterra, se volvió hetero en Italia, se paso a marica en Colorado, se desmayo en Tabasco, se caso en Canadá, comió tacos en Argentina, murió en Filipinas, lo sepultaron en Noruega, la misa fue en Orlando y lo enterraron en México.-Recito sabiamente Kyle._

_-Kyle, tienes que dejar de ver Hetalia.-Aconsejo Stan._

_-Stan, ya te dijimos que dejes de masturbarte con la foto de Kyle que tienes en tu almohada.-También aconsejo Craig._

_Por alguna razón siento que habrá pelea. ¿Ustedes no? Stan y Craig se miraban con rayitos. Entonces Craig se paro y lo apunto._

_-Te reto a una batalla majomushi.-Reto como todo peleador gay en una pose igual de gay._

_-No acepto el reto! ¡TE RETO A UNA PELEA DIGIMON!-Stan lo apunto en la misma pose gay._

_-¡TAMPOCO ACEPTO! ¡TE RETO A UNA PELEA BAKUGAN!-_

_-¡ACEPTO!-_

_Y asi sonó la cancionsita de Bakugan y enseguida estaban en un campo. Craig sacó de su bolsillo una bolita negra._

_-Delta exedra yo te elijo!-Grito sajayinamente el azabache._

_-¡ESTO NO ES POKEMON CRAIG!-Exclamo Stan para luego sacar una bolita roja de su bolsillo.- ¡DELTA DRAGO VE!-_

_-Iniciare. Bien **(N/A: Ay Dios mio... Creo que tengo un trauma con el "Bien.")** ¡TACLEADA DE VOLTEOS DELTA EXEDRA!-¿Acaso dijo un ataque de Pikachu?_

_-¡CRAIG DEJA DE SER UN PUTO MAESTRO POKEMON Y PELEA BAKUGANISTICAMENTE!-Creo que a Stan le dieron algo..._

_-¡ESTAS CELOSO DE QUE SOY UN MAESTRO POKEMON Y TU NO!_

_-¡BIEN ENTONCES! ¡DELTA DRAGO USA IMPACTRUENO!-En seguida ambos bakuganes se convirtieron en pokemones de nuevo origen y se atacaron de manera pokemoniana._

_-¿Crees que me has vencido? ¡PUES NO!-Y como es de esperarse, todo esto cambio y al parecer el morocho sacó un telefono... Y, oh dios mio...- ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! ¡POWER RANGER NEGRO!-Y mientras Craig se movía como verdadero idiota, Stan tenía cara de... "..."_

_-¡ENTONCES YO TAMBIÉN!-Y hay va y saca su celular samurai también.- ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN POWER RANGER AZUL!-_

_¿Ni siquiera se están dando cuenta que están en medio de Kentocky con personas mirándolos? Kenny, Butters, Tweek y Kyle miraron la escena y en seguida estaban junto a la puerta._

_-No los conocemos...-Dijeron para empezar a salir regresando a la realidad a ambos Power Rangers que en seguida los siguieron._

_Y después de que los regañaran y ahora Craig se convirtiera en un acosador de personas con T al comienzo del nombre y K al final fueron a la calle a la vez que hablaban de los mismo temas inteligentes de antes._

_-Oigan...-Llamo su atención Kenny._

_-¿Que pasou Renny?-Pregunto Kyle. ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE TODOS ESTÁN DROGADOS Y ESTÁN VIENDO MUCHOS NYANS CATS!_

_-Soy KENNY! Y segundo. ¿Ustedes también ven esa bolsa a mitad de camino?-Pregunto apuntando a la bolsa en medio de la calle y los autos pasando como si nada._

_Todos miraron el lugar apuntado y se quedaron con la gotita de agua en la sien para luego asentir y seguir caminando sin darse cuenta que muy lejos Cartman seguía siguiéndolos (?) montando a una llama que decía a cada segundo "¿Ola ke ase?" Y se estaba volviendo MUY fastidioso. Tampoco queremos que esa llama empiece a bailar el Harlem Shake **(N/a: Ya saben ese bailesito de 30 pateticos segundos que es... ¿Raro? XD).**_

_Y ahora nuestros prota´s se dirigían a la reunión Ayatsuki **(N/a: aLeRtA: PlAgIo. aLeRtA~) **osea... "El teatro." Que de hecho se volvió famoso y ahora veías pasar hasta a Rihanna por ahí. Por cierto. ¡CUIDADO CON LADY GAGA! ¡ANDA SUELTA!_

_A 5 pasos de llegar a su destino coftodossabemosqueelteatroes narniadisfrazadocof apareció Damien con basura y una caja en la cabeza creyéndose el Dr. Cajita._

_-¡NO PUEDEN PASAR!-Puso su palma pero..._

_-Damien, estamos a tu izquierda.-Kenny miraba aburridamente al chico que pronto se volteo._

_-¡SUS LIBRETOS!-..._

_-Damien esto es un rombo.-Dijo Craig enseñándole la figura.- ¿Nos vas a dar clases de matemáticas o qué?-_

_-Dios mio. Que malos son...-_

_Bueno Kenny y Craig mataron a Damien unas... 50 veces, mientras Butters iba con Cartman a quien sabe que, Tweek y Pip se dirigieron a los libretos, Kyle los siguió porque no tenía nada más que hacer y Stan... pockeaba al Damien muerto._

_-Esto es lo más gay que mis ojos han leído...-Confeso Pip con mirada de asco. Entonces hay van todos de chismosos y empiezan a agarrar los libretos._

_-¿Me quieren explicar porque mierda mi personaje es un campesino judío al cual el asombroso-lider-hittler-de-todo-el-mundo hace su exclavo!?-Kyle echaba fuego por los ojos también._

_Miro al responsable... ¡Dios santo!  
_

_Una pelea se desarrollo..._

_El Tsundere vs El Gordito._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV.**

**Hiker: ¡¿Cómo será el proximo capitulo?! ¿De que tratara la historia? ¿Porque mataron a Damien 50 veces? ¿El Tsundere vs el gordito?! XD TODAS ESTAS PREGUNTAS JAMÁS SERÁN CONTESTADAS!**

**Roy: Era... Hay me calló.**

**Hiker: X3 en fin.~**

**Flik-Nosleemosluego.**


	13. El Tsundere vs el Gordito

**Hiker: ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY! Hellow mis queridos compatriotas (?). Les quiero decir queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Faltan... 40 días para mi cumple ^^ Estoy felishhhhhhhhhhh! Buenooooooooo~ Ahora quiero responder comentarios (Me surgió la necesidad por que mi hermana me lo dijo). Asii queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Roy: La primera~ DaffyZuiny.**

**Hiker: Muchas gracias por no pasar del primer parrafooooo! X3 También tu usas palabroshas bonitas~ ¿En serio gritaste? ¡NO TE VAYAN A CASTIGAR POR MI CULPOSA CULPA! ToT. Que bueno que me quieras XD ya comenzaba a pensar que me odiaban mis lectores (._.) ¡Noooooooo! ¡NO TE CONVIERTAS EN SUICIDA! No vaya a pasar una desgracia!~ ¿En serio tienes una libreta? ¡QUE PANSHOSO! Yo quería una de niñita pero mi madre jamás me la quiso dar Dijo que era muy grande para esas cosas y tenía 3 años... (._.?) Y ya se! También me lo imagine con Timmy Turner XD! Que se lo decía a Jimmy Neutron (Pero luego lo imagine con Cosmo vs Timmy) A mi no me gusta toda la cosa que le ponen ahora. ¿Samurais? ¿Animales? ¿Qué falta? ¡NINJAS?! Y shiiiiii Kyle está loquito~~ Y nuevamente, siii! Cartman es mi favorito (Bueno, en realidad mi favorito raramente es Randy Marsh) pero no quiero intervenir asique lo dejaremos a manos de... (Suspenso). X3 Y sobre el H.S. Es que estaba viendo un video de ellos y yo con "¿Qué onda?" Y muchas gracias y tal vez siga el ejemplo de tu yo malo. Muy bien, no lo hare porque mi asistencia es impecable. Pero mañana la voy a dejar mal TOT! Grashias! Las recibo con gustoo~ Y si veo Yuya... (Mi hermana me obliga ****¬¬#, asi como a ti también te obligan ^^) ¡GERMANASTICOS ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOS! ¡SHII! Denada~~ Cuando quieras te las digo. Como dijo mi hermano un día -Siempre estare ahi para decirte... ¡LEVANTATE MALDITA FLOJA!- Ahora que lo pienso, fue mi hermana la que lo dijo... Lo se, este cap debería cantar la de Im sexy and know it. Tranquilo no me importa, (Vale es una melodramatica nivel 100). Adios~ Y gracias~~~ Ette... (Your name... Dejame stalkeo tu perfil y ahorita lo digo X3. Stalkee tus historias pero se me olvido tu perfil TTwTT soy mala...).**

******Marth: La segunda. De Kitty H._R._**

**Hiker: ¿Por qué remarcaste la R?**

**Marth: Por nada.**

**Hiker: BUENO! Ya seee! Te sorprendere! (¿O tal vez tu me sorprendas (._.?)) Me disculpo nuevamente por eso ^^U jejeje... Ehm... Perdon T,T. De hecho suena bien O.O... ¿Pero que significa verdaderamente tu nombre? ¡NO KITTY! ¡NO MUERAS! ¡ME DEMANDARAN POR HOMICIDIO RIOSO (?)! Ya se... Me imagine a Stan y Craig convirtiendose en P.R. y me quede con brillitos imaginativos~ Tranquila que aquí tienes tu otro cap! XD. ¿En serio es incoherente? ¡MI META ERA QUE SEA SERIO! Pero como veras, una cosa llevo a la otra. Y no es bueno comer azucar, cafe, dulces, chocolates y ver Chicas pesadas o la Casa de las conejitas e imaginarte a los de South park como ellas y luego hacer este fic... También a mi! los amoooooo~ Y mi nombre es tannnnnnnnnnn valioso que debería tener un grami por originalidad (?) Adios Kitty~~~~**

**Marth y Roy: Y sin nada más que decir.**

**Hiker: ¡AQUÍ ESTAAAAAA!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

_Ambos chicos se veían de manera desafiante. Era como la pelea de Damien y Kyle que duro como... 1 hora. Y como nos damos cuenta que ahora Kyle se volvió de peleonero lo que le sigue ahora estaba apunto de saltar encima del castaño._

_-¡VEN ACÁ HIJO DE PERRA!-Y asi Kyle se tiro salvajemente encima de Cartman esperando golpearlo lo más severo posible._

_-¡CON MI MADRE NO TE METAS KYLE!-Se agarraban a golpes tanto que todos los que estaban allí gritaban "¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!"_

_Y asi se agarraron como animales salvajes. Se arañaban asi bien feo pero valía la pena pagar por verlo._

_Sus "Queridisimos" amigos lo único que hacían era ver atentamente la pelea de los dos tipos mientras sostenían palomitas y saber cuando trajeron sillones de cines._

_-Me pasas las palomitas.-Pidió Stan alargando su mano a la bien tipo elastic girl (O como se diga!~)._

_-Oh Por supuesto!-Y asi siguieron hasta que..._

_-¡KYLE ESTO ME ESTA CANSANDO!-Grito Cartman cansado.- Kenny. Vamos! ¡ALIATE CONMIGO Y VENCEREMOS A KYLE!-Propuso el castaño apuntando justicieramente al rubio que nada que ver en esto._

_-¡NO KENNY! ¡ALIATE CONMIGO PARA QUE NOS ALIEMOS CON KYLE Y ASESINEMOS A CARTMAN!-Propuso también Stan con lágrimas bien actuadas._

_-Si tu no piensas que un conejo con pinta labio rojo es gracioso. Entonces tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.-Recalco Kenny mirando aburridamente a Stan.- Esta vez me iré del lado de Cartman..._

_-¿Y eso por qué será...?-Quiso saber Craig rodando los ojos (¡¿LOS OJOS SE PUEDEN RODAR?!)._

_-Por una sola cosa!-Explico Kenny con el pulgar arriba._

_-Butters está del lado de Cartman.-Dijeron al unísono todos._

_-Es bueno que lo sepan mis queridos amigos. Es bueno.-_

_-¡SE MONEA SE MONEA!-Cantaron Cartman y Clyde de que apareció de la nada._

_-¡¿CLYDE?!-Luego de tres minutos de procesar información todos miraron al otro castaño._

_-Asi es. ¡HO HO HO!-Rieron el duo de castaños._

_Ahora todos estaban de cabeza. ¿Cómo rayos Clyde se hizo brujo? ¿O tal vez mago? ¿Y desde cuando Cartman es Santa Claus? ¿El pato Lukas y Buggs Bunny desafiaran a el pato Donald y Mickey Mouse? ¿Por qué Ash Ketchup no crece? ¿Cuántas temporadas tendrá pokemon en 10 años?_

_Y asi quedamos con lo que pasaba por la mente de nuestros queridos protagonistas que ya no sabíamos si estaban en el teatro o en alguna otra parte del mundo._

**_MENTE DE CRAIG~_**

**_Craig Alegre: ¡ESTO ES EMOCIONANNNNNTE! ¡SOY TANNNNNNNNNNN FELIZ! ¡QUIERO SABER PORQUE ESTA CLYDE AQUÍ!_**

**_Craig Furibundo: ¡ESE IDIOTA DE CLYDE ME LAS VA A PAGAR! ¡NO SE PORQUE! ¡PERO LO VOY A MATAR!_**

**_Craig Tímido: *Esta escondido detrás de unos documento del edificio Craig.*_**

**_Craig Sádico: Mejor vamos a atar a todos a una cama y clavarles miles de estacas, excepto a Tweek._**

**_Craig Inteligente: Dudo mucho que eso se pueda porque no son vampiros y si quieres hacerle más daño posible lo mejor sería que les clavaras miles de cuchillos en todo su cuerpo pero sin mucha fuerza para que cuando quieras matarlos los clavas más profundo. *Se acomoda los lentes.*  
_**

**_Craig Sádico: Tanta razón...!_**

**_Craig de las tres S´s. (Sexy, Sensual y Soberbio): ¡Es obvio que está aquí porque yo estoy aquí perras! *Les muestra el dedo de en medio.*_**

**_Craig Verdadero: ¡YA CALLENSE! ¡¿CÓMO LLEGO CLYDE AQUÍ?! ¡¿A QUÉ HORA?!  
_**

**_Craig Inteligente: Ni atención ponías asi que dudo que lo sepas._**

**_Todos los Craig´s menos el Inteligente: ¡CÁLLATE QUE NADIE QUIERE SABER LO CASI LOGICO!_**

**_FIN DE LA MENTE DE CRAIG._**

**_MENTE DE KYLE._**

**_Kyle: Haber haber. Vamos a repasar: Estábamos en Kentocky. Luego estuvimos en la calle, miramos la bolsa que de hecho se movió. Fuimos al teatro. Damien se interpuso. No sabemos donde mierda esta Damien. Cartman llego con una llama diciendo "Ola ke ase." Plagiamos a Akatsuki. Leímos el Guión. Hubo una pelea. Cartman es un idiota. Llego Clyde. Cartman es tan idiota. Ni idea de donde apareció Clyde ¡TAL VEZ ES UN NINJA! Y ahora estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido._**

**_Kyle-Bueno: Kyle Verdadero tranquilízate. Inhala y exhala. NO va a llegar Superman de los cielos y luego un panda mutante toxico será vencido por la Chicas Super poderosas para que luego venga Aquaman y los moje a todos y entonces me haga un ferrero de marca ACME para que todos los Loney Toons me compren y luego empiece a ver a Tomas y luego a Tobi. Y me imagine a mi jugando en un patio todo hermoso lleno de arcoiris junto con mi Pony Rosa mientras que Polonia y yo... Tengo que dejar de ver Hetalia._**

**_Kyle-Malo: O tal vez lo que tenemos que hacer es que dejemos de ser tan maricas. Matemos a Cartman. Huyamos del juicio del que te van a acusar. Hacerte miembro de Tabasco para que luego domines China incoherentemente y seas el gobernador del mundo._**

**_Kyle y Kyle-Bueno: Eso no tiene razonamiento. Ni siquiera lógica._**

**_Kyle-Malo: ¿Y lo que ustedes dijeron lo tiene?_**

**_Kyle y Kyle-Bueno: Le fance..._**

**_Kyle-Malo: ¿Eh?_**

**_FIN DE LA MENTE MARICA DE KYLE._**

**_MENTE DE KENNY._**

**_Kenny estaba en su mente en lo que parece ser un trono, paredes llenas de fotos de tipas desconocidas casi como Dios las trajo al mundo y creo que una de ellas era Megan Fox... ¿Qué hacia una foto de...? Mejor guardo silencio._**

**_Kenny: Mi mente es hermosa..._**

**_Me quiero preguntar porque rayos cuando Kenny entro a su cuarto estaba un rubio atado a la cama... ¡TONTERÍAS! De seguro no es nada._**

**_FIN DE LA MENTE RARA DE KENNY._**

**_MENTE DE TWEEK._**

**_Su cabeza estaba incendiada. Literalmente. Estaba pensando que su departamento de información a la bien Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned estaba incendiándose como en Bob Esponja y muchos Tweeks estaba de aquí para allá. La sala estaba hecho un reverendo desastre._**

**_Tweek 1: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA IDEA DE CLYDE?! ¡¿CÓMO LLEGO AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUIÉN IBA A GANAR KYLE O CARTMAN?!_**

**_Tweek 2: ¡ES MUCHA PRESIÓN! *Y creyéndose un Unicornio se lanzó por la ventana para salir volando.*_**

**_Tweek: 3: ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NECESITAMOS MÁS GENTE! ¡LLAMEN AL SUPLENTE!  
_**

**_Tweek 4: ¡EL SUPLENTE TAMBIÉN SE LANZO POR LA VENTANA!  
_**

**_Tweek 3: ¡ESA VENTANA ES MALA! ¡ELIMINENLA!_**

**_Tweek 1 y 4: ¡ENSEGUIDA!  
_**

**_Tweek 3: ¡Es demasiado! ¡NECESITO CAFÉ!_**

**_Tweek 5: ¡A LA ORDEN!  
_**

**_No tengo comentarios porque luego de que 4 personas más se tiraran por la ventana. Esta sea bloqueada y Tweek 3 se calme. El edificio se volvió a incendiar._**

**_FIN DE LA MENTE PARANOIA DE TWEEK._**

**_MENTE DE BUTTERS._**

**_E-estoy muy..._**

**_Aparece Kenny._**

**_Kenny: ¡BUTTERS!_**

**_¿K-Kenny?_**

**_Kenny: No... En realidad yo soy... *De la nada se arranca la piel y aparece...*_**

**_¿¡CLYDE?!_**

**_Clyde: ¡POR SUPUESTO!_**

**_¡L-LO SABÍA!_**

**_Clyde: ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS PORQUE SOY...! *Se vuelve a arrancar la piel.* Tu padre..._**

**_¿¡P-PAPA?!_**

**_FIN DE LA MENTE PLAGIADA DE BUTTERS (Butters: ¡HEY!)._**

**_MENTE DE STAN._**

**_*Se agarra el puente de la nariz.*_**

**_¿Qué mierda?_**

**_FIN DE LA MENTE SIMPLE DE STAN (Stan: Eso me insulta...)._**

**_MENTE DE CARTMAN._**

**_Hittler: Asi es Cartman. Pronto dominaremos el mundo..._**

**_Cartman: Lo se. Lo se..._**

**_Hittler: Y mataremos a todos los judíos del mundo._**

**_Cartman: Y Kyle será el primero en MORIR! ¡MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Hittler: ¡no perdamos tiempo! ¡aliemonos con Clyde!_**

**_Cartman: ¡VAMOS A ALIMENTARLO CON TACOS PARA LUEGO COMERLO!  
_**

**_Hittler: Eso es de Hansel y Gretell..._**

**_Cartman: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡FUI YO EL CREADOR DE ESO!_**

**_Hittler: ¿Qué? ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TODO ESTOS AÑOS CON UNA MENTIRA!  
_**

**_Cartman: ¡HITTLER! TU NO ERES REAL! EN REALIDAD YO... *El gobernante lo mira.* SOY EL VERDADERO HITTLER..._**

**_Hittler: ¿¡Q-QUÉ?! ¡MI PAPA ME MINTIÓ! ¡ME MINTIÓ DESCARADAMENTE!  
_**

**_FIN DE LA MENTE NARCISISTA DE CARTMAN (Cartman: MUAHAHAHAHA!)._**

_Y como todos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos Clyde los imitio y pensó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza... Tacos. Oh si, los tacos dominarían el mundo. Pero como siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir los sueños despiertos de otros._

_Llego Damien al no rescate._

_-¡AL TEATRO! ¡PERO YA!-Todos maldecía por lo bajo a Damien. Quien los oía perfectamente y los veía con el ceño fruncido._

_-Me encanta esta obra.-Comento Cartman riendo de manera rara. Y todos se alejaban unos pasitos más lejanos de él._

_-Cartman nos estas dando miedo.-_

_-¿Qué?-Y asi torció su cabeza a la tipo exorcista haciendo que todos gritaran._

_-Bien odio mi papel. Pero se pelea con el de Cartman... Lo AMO...-Aviso Kyle dejando de lado al Exorcista-Cartman._

_-No te creas judiito! ¡NO TE CREAS!-_

_-Puedo preguntar porque...-_

_-No, no puedes Stan.-Sugirió Kenny._

_-Aléjate Pervertido.-Stan alejo a Kenny como 10 metros más lejos que él._

_Y ahora todos veían a Craig y Clyde viendo El Noticiero..._

_-¡DIOS MIO! ¡ESO ES ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL 4!-Y fue asi como Tweek y Butters intentaron correr pero no pudieron._

_Y si se preguntan. ¿Dónde está Pip? Es una muy buena pregunta. ¡PUES EL ESTÁ AQUÍ!_

_De la nada Pip sale de las sombras con un megáfono en la mano y el libreto en la otra._

_-Bien, iniciemos esto. Damien, Craig, Stan y Clyde los quiero en sus lugares. Butters y Kyle a escena. Cartman y Tweek detrás de escena. Yo detrás de escena.-Y asi todos obedecieron._

_No porque quisieran. Si no porque el objeto los iba a dejar ¡SORDOS!_

_Pronto iniciara la... Estúpida obra._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Buanoooooo (Otra vez Mode German On) (Ya es la quinta vez que activo el modo German~). Estoy terminando de escribir esto a las... 3:56 a.m. Me duelen los ojos pero todo por ustedes.**

**Roy: Si, si. Ya vete a dormir que tu gripe no ayuda.**

**Hiker: Si Roy... Pero ahora el suspenso. *Las luces se apagan de la nada y solo alumbran a la peli roja.* ¿Quién será matado? ¿Por que Clyde esta ahí? ¿Kyle es un ninja? ¿Que será la obra? ¿Por que no quiero poner de una vez la obra? ¿Dave el barbaro volvera a transmitirse?  
**

**Roy y Marth: ¡ESO ES TODO AMIGOS!**

**Flik-BuggsBunnyModeOnXD!**


	14. La obra Sin presupuesto

**Hiker: ¡EY! ?ESTABA EN CASA DE MIS ABUELOS! En la biblioteca cuando vi que un rayo negro pasar. Pense que era flash black y lo deje pasar. Cuando me enfoque más porque ya habia pasado 3 veces, a la tercera vez se paro y... ¡ERA UNA RATA! Pequeñita y Vale dijo "¿¡RATATOUILLE?! ¡¿ME VAS A ENSEÑAR A COCINAR?!" Entonces se asusto de que grite y volvió abajo del refri. Y me estaba evitando.. XD.**

**Roy: A nadie le interesa...**

**Hiker: Cállate Royer~**

**Roy: GRRR! En fin. Primera de...: Nakygua~ (N/A: Q.Q Ese nombre me guta (?) ).**

**Hiker: Soloooooooo por curiosidad que cositas? Oke no XD. Es bueno que te haga reír para eso fue creado este hermoso fic sin logica~ X3. Y como he dicho ¡NOOO MUERAS! Pero si tu quieres morir de risa deja que Vale te lleve a un amigo. Te matara de risa.**

**Marth: ¡SIGUIENTE! ¿Le ibas a dar a Mario o a Miguel?**

**Hiker: Los dos.**

**Marth: Oh... Siguiente! De: Kitty H.R.**

**Hiker: ¿E-en serio? El fic de Vale esta todo super serio! (Megaa Serio) Porque no tengo los papeles listos (Si vieras que tan estupidos (Por asi decirlo) son...) ¡PERO AQUI TA! Yes, Vale is peli red (?) Pero me lo esta cambiando el mundo! ¡MALDITA ECOLOGIA! ¿En serio? ¡¿TU NOMBRE ES HERNANDEZ?! ¡HERNADEZ!? ¡ES IGUALITO AL DE UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS (Que solo son 3)! Ahhhhhh Brisha~ Y tranquila que no esta tipico (Tu tienes tipico pero bonito. El mio no es tan tipico pero esta rarote) ¿Pegada a la compu? ¡Tranquila que yo tampoco los toque y aprobe con 9.2 pa riva! ¡suerte! ¿Pancrasia?! ¡DICHO! ¡DICHOOOOOOO! Mi hermana dice que se llama Mimi Jalapeño Castewik. Hashta la prochima!**

**Marth y Roy: Ultima~ De DaffyZuiny:**

**Hiker: Epico significa que fue algo como... Sorprendente, magnifico, algo prooso. Asi es! Es mago howarts~ ¿Cherio? (Mensaje subriminal:-CEREAL~) La mia fue bien Kyle (?) Y si, también me lo imagine (A la tipo Bob Esponja)Ya se! Vale ama los tacos~~. Tranquilo te sorprenderas con el HERMOSO papel de Craig, y Cartman y Kyle...AHM... Su pelea estara... ¿Rara? Tal vesh... Ay! Que lindo! Que palabras~ Y si por alguna razón me gusta... (? No tengo idea de como... No la tengo...) Es que es una palabra del diccionario de Vale: EstadoCorniense-Español (?) ¡YEY! Ahora tengo de Dora TToTT! Yo solo de Bratz tuve. Y creo que es una razón... (Lo contrario a ti. Mi papa quería puro niño y tuvo solamente a mi hermano X3. Y tranquilo que no eres Gay solamente por eso. Cuando empieces a ver todo rosa... Me avisas!) ¿Hijo unico? ¿No eres de esas personas que se creen la gran cosa? Si no eres asi. Bienvenido a mis amigos. Es que yo odio a esas personas fresas y soberbias... EN FINNNNNN! ¿Dorian?! ¡QUE BONITO NOMBREEEE! ¡TE ENVIDIO! ¿Te acordaste de mi nombre? ¡DIOS MIO! ¡EL MILAGRO DEL SEÑOR! Los que Vale conoce ni eso saben... La mayoria~ Denadeis~ Tranquilo que si yo estube a las 3 am no puedo decir nada~~~ Y yo un denada muy cafeinasiado (?) y azucarado para que no te salado! Na ni tanto.**

**Marth: Y de nuevo. No hay más que decir.**

**Hiker: ¡DOMINIO TOTAL DE LOS TACOS Y LOS PONISS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

_El telón se cerró y luego volvió a abrirse para dejar ver a un globo. Se nota que hubo presupuesto, o tal vez fue su flojera de no traer más. Opino lo segundo._

_En fin. Pip se fue detrás del telón esperando que todo saliera bien sin que Damien tenga que romper, quemar o destrozar algo y nadie se agarre a golpes. Pero exceptuando la pelea de Cartman y Kyle. Esa era destinada!_

_Y si mis ojos no me fallan creo que Butters estaba vestido de Haruhi Susumiya y Kyle de... ¿Un perro? Y clarooo es tan normal que Haruhi Susumiya y un perro mutante hablen como dos vecinas. Mejor seguimos la actuación._

_Kyle: Y dime. ¿Cuántas dedos ves?- (Le enseña su pata)._

_Butters: 1._

_Kyle: ¡¿DE DÓNDE LE VEZ UNO?!- (Le restriega la pata)._

_Butters: ¡KYLE PERRO MALO DEJA DE GOLPEARME!- (Agarra un abanico de papel que salió de la nada y le pega al peli rojo)._

_Kyle: Perdone. Pero es que o está ciego usted porque ¿UN DEDO?!  
_

_Butters: No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo! ¡AL RINCÓN!_

_Kyle: Da igual. Ni quería hablarte.- (Se da la vuelta)._

_(Aparecen Damien y Stan)._

_Damien y Stan: (8) SERA LA VIEJA DEL OTRO DÍA DÍA DÍA... (8).- (Butters les pega).- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!_

_Butters: Dejen de cantar._

_Y como si el destino odiara a Butters empezó el intro de Bob esponja** (N/A: Tenía que estar TTwTT).**_

_Capitán__: ¿Están listos chicos?!_

_Damien y Stan: ¡SI CAPITÁN ESTAMOS LISTOS!  
_

_Capitán: ¡NO LOS ESCUCHO!_

_Damien y Stan: ¡ES PORQUE ESTAS SORDO!_

_Capitán: ¡UHUHUHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Viven en Colorado y siempre babosadas harán!_

_Damien y Stan: ¡SOUTH PARK, SOUTH PARK!_

_Capitán: ¡UNOS RACISTAS Y GROSEROS SIEMPRE SERÁN!_

_Damien y Stan: ¡EY!.- (Ponen de nuevo su sonrisa colgate).- ¡SOUTH PARK, SOUTH PARK!  
_

_Capitán: ¡Y SUS CREADORES MILAGROSOS SERÁN?!_

_Damien y Stan: ¡NUESTROS PADRES, NUESTROS PADRES!_

_Cápitan: ¡Y solo ustedes lo podrán comprobar!_

_Damien y Stan: ¡SOUTH PARK, SOUTH PARK, SOUTH PARK!_

_Capitán: ¡ELLOS SONNNNN!_

_Damien y Stan: ¡SOUTH PARKIANOSSSSSSSS!_

_Butters: ¿Acabaron?_

_Damien: ¿Cómo pasaste del traje de Haruhi al de Daughter of evil?_

_Butters: Cosas de la vida. No cambien el tema. ¿Otra que quieran cantar?  
_

_Damien: ¡POR SUPUESTO!.- (Empujan a Butters)._

_(La escena cambia a un patio bajo la luna mágicamente)._

_Damien: Stan! ¡Vamos a seguir!...-(Lee de nuevo el guión que saca de su bolsa y lo mete de nuevo).- ¡NUESTRO SUEÑO!  
_

_Stan: ¡SI DAMIEN! ¡VAMOS!-(La escena cambia a un arco iris o tal vez el cielo con un mini arco iris).-_

_(De la nada Damien muere)._

_Stan: ¡N-NO! ¡DAMIEN, NO MUERAS!  
_

_Damien: Sigue... Nuestro legado.._

_Stan: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡DAMIEN!_

_(Aparece Kyle con otro traje)._

_Kyle: ¡Tenemos a Damien!  
_

_Stan: EHm..._

_Kyle: ¿Eh?_

_Stan: ¡EL MOMENTO EMOTIVO EJEM!  
_

_Kyle: Oh... Perdona. Está en el guión.- (Se agarra a Damien y salen del cielo)._

_Stan: Ya veo...- (Vuelve a la escena de la luna y esta vez está en un balcón).- Por que soy... Por que soy...¡SOY UN CACAHUATE! ¡TÚ ERES UN CACAHUATE! ¡TODOS SOMOS CACAHUATES! ¡CACAHUATE, CACAHUATE! Que me dices ven si no quieres que me ria nunca mas me reiré y digo no (NO!) Nunca reiré. __Que me dices, ven __tu __me dices que soy chico, __dime otra vez, __yo te digo Ya! __Otra Vez: YA! __Si lo que quieres __es sentirte como Yo, __así lo harás, __un chico serás y __muy Feliz!- (De la nada apareció Clyde vestido de Dave el Barbaro)._

_Clyde: ¡TÚ CANTÓ JAMÁS PODRÁ CONTRA EL MIÓ, STAN-ESPONJA!_

_Stan: ¿A SI?!_

_(Aparece el fondo de "La voz México.") (Pip es el referí)._

_Pip: ¡DE ESTE LADO CON SU GRAN VOZ QUE ENORGULLECE AL MUNDO!... STAN-ESPONJA-COSMO!-Apunta a la izquierda.- ¡Y DEL OTRO LADO! ¡EL AMANTE DE HUDROGOT! (CofYlosTacosCof) ¡CLYDE-DAVE-BARBARO! Bien chicos quiero una pelea sana. Nada de canciones tontas como la "Cucaracha" o la "Macarena."  
_

_(Ambos asienten y van a sus lugares)._

_Clyde: Dave,el bárbaro  
Dave,el bárbaro  
es Dave  
El bárbaro  
Dave  
Dave  
Es Dave el bárbaro,  
fuerte y miedoso  
hermano de Fang y Candy  
la princesa y su mono..._

_Kyle: ¡QUE NO SOY MONO!_

_Clyde: Sus padres son los REYES  
de la tierra de HUDROGOT  
se fueron a la guerra  
y la reina es Candy...  
¡Ohhhhhh!  
Es Fang y Candy ,  
identicos no son  
Tampoco son valientes Heroes  
pero otros no lo son  
Dave el barbaro,  
Dave Dave  
El barbaro  
El barbaro es Dave...!- (Apunta justiciera mente a Stan)._

_Stan: ¡MABRU SE FUE A LA GUERRA, QUE DOLOR QUE DOLOR QUE PENA!-(*Voz de narrador.* Y fue asi como Stan derroto a Clyde el bárbaro para recobrar su destino en busca de su hermano)._

_(Después de muchos siglos. Al fin encontró un pequeño pueblo desolado)._

_Stan: ¿Hay alguien? ¡ALO!-Mira las casas desde lejos.- Vendo grasitos...-(En seguida sale el habitante del pueblo)._

_Cartman: Asi que tú eres el joven que vende grasitos._

_Stan: ¿Me diría si un peli rojo no vino por aquí?_

_Cartman: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI VINO! Tenía un saco que se movía y lo eche a patadas de aquí.-_

_Stan: ¿Por dónde se fue?_

_Cartman: ¿Me ves cara de Google Maps o qué?_

_Stan: Solo preguntaba porque quiero..._

_Cartman: ¡NO TODO SE PUEDE EN ESTÁ VIDA!- (Sale corriendo)._

_Stan: Ehmmm... Solo seguiré el rastro de vomito rosa Nyam Cat.- (Sigue el rastro arco iris)._

_((8) Stan salió en busca del tesoro esperando que este junto su amigo...! (8))_

_(Luego de días sin comer. Stan encuentra la guarida del gran enemigo... Se acerca a pasos lentos pero...)_

_(Aparece Pip vestido de chico malo)._

_Pip: Stop it._

_Stan: EHmmm. Pip, tú eres frances._

_Christophe (Entrando a escena): ¡¿C'est quoi ce bordel?!_

_Stan: Ehmmm..._

_Christophe: No se que hago aquí. Yo me voy. (Se va)._

_Stan: Christophe!_

_(Le sacan el dedo a Stan)._

_Stan: Bien. Pip ¡ DÉJAME PASAR!_

_Pip: Intente cuidar la cueva. ¡ ADIÓS! ¡TE CUIDAS!-(Se va al McDonals de en frente)._

_Stan: Eso fue fácil. Ahora entremos._

_(Stan se dirigía a su próximo destino, estaba seguro de que algo malo vendría. Entonces Apareció Tweek y Craig. Ambos vestidos de...)_

_Stan: ¿Qué hace Gatubela en este cuento?_

_Cartman (Desde atrás): Sigue el guión. ¡MUAHAHAHAHAA! (Risa malévola)._

_Kyle: ¡TÚ! ¡EL PUTO NAZI!- (Apunta a Cartman)._

_Cartman: Asi que Kyle... Nos vemos de nuevo...- (Empuja a Kyle)._

_Kyle: ¡MI VENGANZA MALDITO PLAGIO DEL MAGO DE OZ!_

_Cartman: ¡MI TRAJE ES MUY CONVINCENTE!_

_(Mientras ambos giraban y se golpeaban, Stan miro a ambos Gatubelas)._

_Craig: La escenografía es asi. Acostúmbrate.- (Saca sus garras)._

_Tweek: Ahm...- (También las saca)._

_(De la nada suena el teléfono de la cueva y va Stan a contestar)._

_Craig: Si son las niñas exploradoras diles que no queremos galletas._

_Tweek: Si es el gobierno dile que me mude a Oceanía._

_Kyle (Parando la pelea): Si es mi mama dile que me fui con Tweek._

_Cartman: Si es el pizzero dile que me espere a fuera._

_Stan: ¿Ahmmm okey?.- (Contesto el teléfono a pasos lentos esperando que este no lo comiera en serio).-_

_¿?: 7 horas..._

_Stan: ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡¿SCARY MOVIE?!_

_¿?: Lindo trasero._

_Stan: ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- (Stan colgó pero el desconocido siguió viendo ese trasero de novato)._

_Kyle: Oh... Screem..._

_Stan: ¿Eh?_

_Cartman: ¿Screem?_

_Stan: ..._

_Kyle: Sip. Screem._

_Cartman: Significa que..._

_Kyle: Si._

_Cartman: ¡TE MALDIGO CLYDE EL BÁRBARO!_

_Kyle: ¡EY! ¡NO MALDIGAS A PERSONAS!-(Kyle se tiró a Cartman arañandolo hasta morado dejarlo)._

_Cartman: Maldito Judío!  
_

_Kyle: Maldito Racista!_

_(Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta. Sacaron su espada Star Wars para que Kevin los odie y empezaron a matarse. Fue entonces que luego de quemar a Cartman 10 veces Kyle se paro sobre él dispuesto a darle el golpe final)._

_¿?: ¡HOLA HOLA! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN PERRAS?- (Imitando a Tobi de Fiory llego... Screem)._

_Kyle y Cartman: Screem..._

_¿?: ¡7 horas Stan!  
_

_Stan: ¡¿Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES?!  
_

_¿?: Ehm... Screem. Daaaaaa!_

_Stan: ¡NO SE QUIEN RAYOS ES ESE! ¡ARGHT!_

_(En seguida apareció Tweek con un pizarron)._

_Tweek: Screem es el tipo malo de esta obra. Es el que maneja los hilos de TODAAAAAAAAA la obra. En pocas palabras "La muerte." Asique si no sabes que significa lo que viene... Eres un idiota._

_Craig: Concuerdo con Gatubela 2._

_Stan: ¡¿QUÉ HACE LA MUERTE ACÁ?! Tal vez me quiera llevar a jugar Guitar Hero... Vamos Muerte.- (Empieza a caminar)._

_Cartman y Kyle: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!- (Lo agarran de cada brazo).- ¡ES LA MUERTE!_

_Stan: Y yo soy el Papa._

_Cartman: Oíste que teníamos Papa._

_Kyle: Y es argentino!  
_

_Stan: ¿Papas? Si es asi quiero Chips!_

_Kyle y Cartman: ¿Eres asi o te haces?_

_Stan: EHmm..._

_Todos menos Kyle, Cartman y Stan: ¡YA CALLENSE Y SIGAN QUE ESTÁ LA MUERTE AQUÍ!_

_(Kyle, Cartman y Stan se abrazaron. Listos para el final. Pero como siempre. Alguien tenía que llegar a la tipo Indiana Jones con una cuerda y hacer la pose de Las Chicas super poderosas... Lo peor era que de eso estaba vestido...)._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV.**

**Hiker: Bien. Siento que la obra fue bien FAIL. No se porque. Pero quería incluir a Ninjas, tortugas, poderes, cerdos voladores y unicornios de colores no indentificados. Por esoooooo el siguiente capitulo me esforzare más.**

**Roy: Y como veran el protagonista es... "¡STAN!"**

**Marth: ¡EY STAN!  
**

**Roy: Por ciertoooooo!**

**Hiker: ¡VALE LES TIENE UNA GRANNNNNN SORPRESA PARA EL CAPITULO 14!**

**Flik-Ygrandisima!XD!**


	15. Demashita Powerfulls!

**Hiker: ¡ESTOY MUERTA! X3 Que wondas Bitches! (¿?) Perdon el atrasamiento (¿?) peroooooooooooooo hoy no voy a poder contestar todos los reviews. ¡Me duele la mano! ¡MI promedio! ¡Mi promedio! ¡¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?! TTwTT!**

**Roy: Dejate de Hiker & Promedio y ponte a responder.**

**Hiker: OKias! Mi querida Kitty H.R.:**

**En efecto querida Watson 1. Estás en todo lo correct! But! Yo combine películas. Dejame decirte que yo fui en un tiempo una fan de las películas de terror denominándome como una Goreliber o Goretioner o Goresher como quieras llamarle. Sin embargo sufrió mero trauma en mero día en mera noche (?) por lo tanto ahora solo veo las películas como comedias o si no… Me pondré a llorar como una loca (N/A: Realmente me caen mal las películas de terror/horror, la sangre, el gore, etc… Pero me gusta escribir de ello algunas veces). Bien, bien. Me alaga que me hayas corregido (En realidad pocas personas me corrigen). Eres una de las pocas que me corrigen X3 pero buanoooo en estos temas yo soy Noob! TToTT.**

**Roy: Siguante!**

**Hiker: ¿Sin guante? X3! ¡TENGO GUANTE! En finny! Nakygua-san:**

**Bueno, según lo que me dices. Yo igual tengo una amiga asi! Nos soportamos mutuamente, y también nos odiamos! Por cierto tu nombre, me gusta es cierto, si algún día me dices el nombre del juego que te dio esa inspiración sere feliz! *O* ¿Tienes el mismo nombre? ¿El realoso? ¿Your name is Valeria? Omgshent! He conocido muchas personas con este nombre, perooooooooooooo todas son mayores que yo. Asique tú serás mayor que yo quiero creer. Sere tú kohai! *W***

**Marth: And Last!**

**Hiker: And Last! A Lastiman! Okias no! DaffyZuiny:**

**Bonjour Le mansue! Tranquilo si he visto la película. No sé porque pero me hizo llorar… Buanoooooo! No recordemos pasados =w=! Tus reviews siempre son épicos mi querida persona. Yo valoro y valorare hasta el fin *Fondo de olas chocando con marea y escena típica de Shounen aparece* de los tiempos, los reviews de todos mis lectores. Y otra… ¿S-Soy epica? O,O E… Eso es lo más bello que me han dicho hasta ahora TTwTT Ese cereal es hermoso si. ¡Pero mi ídolo es el Nescuik (¿? Se escribía similar| Roy: Nada que ver) Me dijeron Señorita en ingles… ¡Y chamaquita OwO! Lol! X3 Gracias por adorarme! Entonces yo te alabare *Practicando ritual* A Ratatouille. Es que no me tomo por sorpresa porque si no… Agarro lo primero que tenga a la mano, me subo a la silla, rezo por mi vida a Dios santito, la reto a un duelo, me gana seguramente y corro por mi vida siendo perseguida por ella (Siempre me persiguen T-T) También yo… Solamente lo escribí pero ni me di cuenta y… ¿Un niño? *Se ve un rayo amarillo que viene y va para aparecer HikerMale!* ¡No te preocupes si quieres voy a tu casa algún dia y le digo a tu mama que soy tu hermano perdido. *Se pone bien la gorra amarilla.* ¡Ejem! *Intenta voz de niño.* Ya, mero! Muy pocas veces uso mi ver. Male X3. Nunca la he usado algún dia la usare. Si… Por lo tanto mi hermana juega Futbol y además va a Ballet. Yo solo digo que hace dos actividades: Una por mi hermano y otra por mi XD. Y siéndote sincera si yo llegara a tener un nuevo hermano (El 4to O-O) quisiera que fuese niño. Amo a los niños. Y las niñas… No están mal pero me irritan con facilidad. Y si las odio! Tiroteo? Haz lo que yo cuando escucha disparos (Aunque sean de la T.V.) Ocultate debajo de tu cama, en tu armario, en tus peluches y si es necesario ¡EN TU BAÑO! Y te tapas los oídos =w= siempre funciona, lo hago porque igual me dan miedo no vaya a ser que nos mate a todos! Una de las cosas por las que quiero/no quiero ir a la guerra (Hiker se fue a la guerra, que dolor que dolor que pena!). Oh g-gracias… J-jamás me había gustado y me lo he querido cambiar pero… M-me alaga. ****(Roy: Ummh…) ****Yo ya he stalkeado tu perfil *Aire de superioridad* *Roy le pega.* Idiota… *Le vuelven a pegar.* grrrrrrrrr… Sip Cacahuate es una canción que revolucionara al mundo! *Se seca las lágrimas.* ¡Muchisimas gracias por decir eso! Dios me alagas mucho! Y super serio creeme! No importa nada de eso. El punto es que lo miras! Eso me hace sentir feliz. Comentar o no comentar. Me siento alegre de que personas vean mi fic aun si no dejaran comentario. Claro que me alegraría más pero ¡Es su ley! ^^**

**Roy: Te tardaste mucho.**

**Hiker: Pero!**

**Roy: Cállate e inicia.**

**Hiker: Porque se molesto este canijo… O,O…**

**Todos: Marth.**

**Hiker: Ah! Ya sabía!**

**Comencemos!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Las chicas súper poderosas eran nada más y nada menos que…

Bombón.

Burbuja.

Y Bellota.

Entiéndase: 3 maricas vestidos de super poderosas y quienes más podrían ser que…

Damien.

Pip. (En realidad él se coló y lo dejaron porque cumplía con el requisito de ser rubio y de ojos azules).

Clyde. (Él también se coló. Lo dejaron porque Craig renunció al papel).

Todos quedaron viendo con cara de Mother of God pues que yo sepa no es muy típico que encuentres a 3 tíos cospleyando a las chicas super poderosas.

Craig fue el primero en hablar acercándose a Damien dándole la bofetada de TV novela.

-Damien ¡Es hora de que te pongas los pantalones!-Grito Craig.-Damien deja de ponerte pantalones…-Miró al otro azabache.- ¡Damien no te quites los pantalones!

-¡PUES QUIEN TE ENTIENDE!

-¡ERA UNA PUTA FRASE!

-¡¿Y SEGÚN TÚ QUE SIGNIFICA ESA TAL FRASE?!

-¡QUE SEAS MÁS HOMBRE!-

-¡SOY HOMBRE! ¡NO POR NADA TENGO UN (PIUUUUUUUUUUUU) CON EL QUE TE SATISFACES TODOS LOS DÍAS!-

Todos quedaron en blanco con lo dicho, Pip y Tweek sufrían varios traumas asique volvieron al psicólogo **(Roy: Grrr… Eres realmente una patética en narrar cosas graciosas.|Yo: Dilo de nuevo| Roy: Eres… | Yo: ¡BIEN! ¡RENUNCIÓ! ¡PONTE TU DE NARRADOR SI TE CREES!| Roy: Oh gracias. Me ahorraste la molestia de quitarte el mando)** Damien miraba a Craig con orgullo, Stan le tapaba los oídos a Kyle imitando a Kenny que lo hacía con Butters, Clyde disfrutaba de todo, Cartman se fue a demandarlos, y Craig se le tiro a Damien dispuesto a matarlo.

Luego de 5 minutos largos. Damien usando sus poderes de telequinesia –A saber si servían en algo- huyó de Craig que tenía un hacha en la mano bien yangire. Ahora que las Demashita Powerful o como se llamen estaban a salvo de peligro –Más Damien que nada- y pusieron el letrero de…

UN LOCO SUELTO.

Si llega a ver a ese loco con el hacha llame a la policía lo antes posible. Si lo encarcelan el mundo no morirá.

Y se le pagara.

1 centavo.

Ese letrero era tan convincente, ¡Dios! Escrito en crayolas con un dibujo de palitos ¡Sí que era realista! Tanto asi que Kenny sufrió un ataque de paro cardíaco con tan solo verlo, y no es porque Damien lo empujo desde el edificio del que estaban y termino por matarse ¡PARA NADA! Y no es que se sienta culpable que lo llevo al doctor ¡Santo cielo! ¿¡Cómo puedes creer eso y dormir tranquilo?!

EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL UN PASO AL INFIERNO CON UN NOMBRE QUE OBVIAMENTE NO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS DOCTORES HAYAN RENUNCIADO Y HAYAN DEJADO A CARGO A CUALQUIER TIPO Y MUCHO MENOS LOS NUEVO ENCARGADOS SEAN LAS POWERFUL.

En una sala se encontraban un azabache, un rubio y un castaño mirando al pobre rubio en la cama con un montón de sangre tirada y un Pip con un bisturí.

-¡MIERDA! LO PERDEMOS!-Chillaba dramáticamente Damien.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?!-Le siguió gritando Clyde.

-Tranquilo Clyde. He sido experimentado para esto.-Uso su voz seria Pip.

-¿Podrás…?-Clyde y Damien lo miraron.

-No lo sé… No le queda tiempo…-Informó con voz dolida.

-Oigan!-El paciente los miro confundido.

-Dame la cuchara Damien…-Pip extendió su mano.

-¡PERO ESO ES….!-

-¡DAME LA CUCHARA! ¿¡QUIÉRES SALVAR SU VIDA O NO?!- Expresó de una manera más dramática Pip.

-¡QUIERO SALVARLO!-Y como sería típico de manga Shounen uso todo su poder para alcanzar la cuchara.

LUEGO DE 5 HORAS DE OPERACIÓN.

-Lamento informar que…-Llegó Pip con Damien al lugar.

Todos se levantaron con mirada preocupada.

-Kenny murió…-No hicieron falta los…- ¿¡Por qué aplauden?!-Se asustó el rubio.

-Porque no nos importa. Solo a Butters.-Afirmo Cartman mirando a los otros.-Oigan vamos a la cafetería de allí.-Dejando a Pip en shock ellos se fueron a tomar su helado heladosamente culpable.

Damien y Clyde salieron también para dejar al pobre francés solo.

-Soy británico…-Interrumpió a su increíble autor el mero esté.-De increíble tú no tienes nada.-Y fue asi como Pip sufrió un mero trauma que lo hizo jugar EARS ¿Quién es el dostor? En su casa quedando forever alone por siempre. **(N/A: Dios santo…| Marth: ¿No harás nada?| Yo: ¿Para qué?).**

En otra parte no tan alejada de la casa de Pip.

-(8) ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡DE RODILLAS EN TU ALTAR! ¡HE VENIDO A SUPLICA…! (8)-Rompiendo el momento emotivo de Kyle estaba Stan dándole un golpe.

-Deja de cantar canciones cristianas que no vienen al caso restándole que tú eres judío y no deberías.-Se tomó el puente de la nariz Stan.

La escena cambió al escenario de la vecindad del Chavo del 8.

-¡ES QUE NO ME TIENES PACIENCIA!-Apunto Kyle vestido del chavo.

-¿Para qué tenerla contigo?-Contraataco Stan vestido de Quico.

Y nuevamente la escena cambio apareciendo una sombra negra que empujo a los dos protagonistas para ponerse en medio del escenario.

Respiro hondo y…

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL HEROE!-Llegó Cartman con una patada voladora que mando a volar (¿?) al chico dejando ver la cabellera teñida.

-¡NO SOY TEÑIDO!-

-¿Qué?-Todos los personajes se asomaron por una ventada de por allí.- ¿Ósea que vivimos engañados?-

-¿Cómo que vivieron engañados?-

-Siempre supimos que tú eras teñido. Era imposible que bajo esa capucha tú seas todo un príncipe de ensueños.-Respondieron al uní sonó.

-No soy teñido…!-

-Seguimos creyendo que lo eres.

Y después del giro de acontecimientos la escena volvió y volvió a cambiar esta vez siendo un…

-Hay dios mio…-Suspiro Stan el protagonista olvidado.- ¿A quién le llamas protagonista olvidado Sub-Consiente?-Solo entra a la puta casa.-Bien…

Asi es mi querido público lo que estaba frente a Stan era nada más y nada menos que…

-La mansión de…-Stan´s mansión-¿Eso no es plagió?-Tú cállate y entra ya que todos se aburren. ¡Y tiembla!-Oh! Bien.-Y asi Stan entró vestido de Luigi.

Estamos dando a entender que solo falta poco para que la obra gay de Cartman y Damien termine…

Y ¿Qué ha pasado con sus muy responsables padres?

* * *

-¡PASAME LA BOTELLA RANDY!-Grito el papa de Craig hablándole al azabache.

-¡HAYA TE VA!-Una botella voló por los aires quedando en la mano del mero este.

-¡(8) PASAME LA BOTELLA AHHHHHHHH! ¡VOY A BEBERLA EN NOMBRE DE ELLA! (8)-Cantaron todos los hombres.

Repito: Súper responsables Padres.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Bien! Asi concluimos el cap de hoy!**

**Roy y Marth: Desde ahora…**

**Hiker: Desde ahora voy a practicar una entrada X3 para el fic! ¡TODOS TIENEN ENTRADAS! Menos yo… TTwTT. Y hare un fic de Luigi Mansion XD de aquí nacio la idea!**

**Flik-Ryaaaaaaa!**


	16. ¡¿Nos interrumpen la obra! ¿ El fin?

**Hiker: ¡Me extrañaron?! Andale digan que si, soy una forever TTwTT.**

**Roy: No me sorprende.**

**Hiker: Cálla Mono-Roy!**

**Roy: Moy… (¿?) La primera de… Mi tía.**

**Hiker: ¡HOLA TÍA DE ROY!**

**Roy: Era una puta broma.**

**Hiker: Ah… (Hola tía de Roy X3).**

**Roy: Primera de… Nakygua.**

**Hiker: Me siento más que alagada por lo que has dicho estoy pensando seriamente en ponerle un altar a mis queridísimos lectores. (Para luego comerlos JOJOJOJO!) Y el juego lo conozco lo juega mi hermano y mi padre (Si, mi padre) Estoy yo allí escuchando como gritan a la pantalla "¡PTM!" "¡Me Chinga!" Y etc. X3 es divertido. Si, ya se mi narración es hermosa. Mega. Nah, solo soy una pequeña niña que escribe en un callejón oscuro porque duerme con los gatos… Sus padres la sacaron de casa Sniff… Sniff TTwTT compadézcanse de mi… Okas no XD. Ooki. Por mi no problem. Hay te dejo un PM. Sialudos. Desde Egipto.**

**Roy: Sida Ludos. Siguiente de Kafferi Coff:**

**Hiker: Ah… Okas, Roy. ¿Mark? ¿Mark o Marth? Creo que habla de Marth. Bueno, el estaba de gira por el mundo (Roy: El muy canijo se fue a estudiar) Y ya se nos van a demandar. ¡No le digan a la policía! No creo poder pagar derechos de autor! Si… Me compadezco igual de ella… La pobre tenía una vida por delante! Y una cosa ¿Hablas de la chica que tiene el sueño? Ah, ella. Pues… La arrestaron por maltrato a una niña de su edad y plagió. Si… Pobre… Adous! Saludos desde Marte.**

**Roy: Y últimation. Kitty H.R.**

**Hiker: Oh. ****Le monsue Kitty! Ola k ase? Si es que en ese momento yo estaba de… "¿Qué pongo?" y sonó un claxon y yo de ¡PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! En mi clase cantamos… Camisa Negra, Pasame la botella, Cacahuate y demás. Pero hay nos ves a todos cuando uno empieza todos cantan igual. Es hermoso XD. Y más cuando la directora llega y todos para en 1 segundo y se comportan "serios." Eso igual me alaga. Pense que era una escritora sin sueldo pero… ¡Todavía tengo a mis padres que me dan el pato de cada día! Tranquila faltan aun epi. Y serán HERMOSOS! Creo… Saludos! Desde Saturno.**

**Roy: Bien. Ahora que has contestado ¡COMENCEMOS!**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

_Stan entró a la mansión a pasos lentos que parecía más la Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios y por alguna razón se sintió Blue. Caminaba alegremente por aquel fúnebre lugar hasta que…_

_-¿Kyle? ¿Por qué eres la mesera de Cartman?-_

_Asi es. En la casa entrando estaba Cartman con Damien comiendo una cena tranquilamente sin preocuparse de nada mientras Kenny se tiraba al suelo y Kyle servía la cena… Para Cartman. (Osea Pollito Kentocky)._

_-Es su puta obra. Tengo que obedece…ONAOGNSZD!-Kenny interrumpió al pobre colorado lanzándole un pan a la boca._

_-Kenny quítale el pan…-Murmuro Stan con una gota en la sien._

_-No quiero. Porque… We are a champions my friends ¡AND NOT ME ARE LUSER!-_

_-¡ESTO NO ES GLEE!-Cartman._

_-¡TU ESCRIBISTE EL GUION PUTO GORDO!_

_-¡CALLATE JUDIO!-_

_¿Cómo se desarrollo está pelea? Es otro de los 7 enigmas… Digo Maravillas… Diga ¡ASHRGAIPS!_

_Stan Salió corriendo de allí pero no entendió como rayos se encontró con Craig a mitad de pasillo y a Damien junto a un tipo blanco con traje, que parecía más muñeco o borrador con traje que una persona, limándose las uñas._

_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras slendy no está aquí y si slendy aparece a todos nos violara ¿Slendy estás ahí?-Oyó cantar a Craig mientras lo agarraba y con Butters empezaban a girar._

_-¡no! ¡Estoy en mi batimovil!-Contesto desde su pedicure Damien._

_-¡NO TE PREGUNTAMOS DÓNDE ESTÁS! ¡¿ESTAS O QUÉ?!-Gritaron todos esperando que Damien quedara sordo pero no paso…_

_-¡QUE NO!-_

_-¡Corran chicos!-Craig salió corriendo y dejo a todos atrás con cara de "¡BYE, BYE BITCHES!"_

_-¡E-ESPEREN ASI NO ES EL GUION!-Exclamo el pobre rubio con el guión en la mano._

_-¡TOMA TU PUTO GUION!-Se lo lanzó Damien y huyo.- ¡LIBERTAD!-Se escucho por toda la cuadra._

_Stan camino hasta que vio un salón y se acerco al Kenny que parecía sombrerero loco (O psicópata cuya afición es ser mujeriego y hombrejiero y que mataba ardillas)._

_-¿Les cuento un chiste?-Kenny los miro_

_-¿?-Todos se miraron._

_-Bueno, Si Car es Auto en ingles. Y Men hombre. Entonces mi tía Carmen es un transformer!-_

_-Mal chiste. –Dijo Stan._

_-No entendí. – Anunció Butters._

_-¿Tienes una tía Carmen?- Cuestiono Cartman pensativo._

_Y de la nada sale una pantallita donde aparece una rubia con ropa de presa._

_-¡HOLA KENNY!-_

_-¿Quién es?-Miraron la pantalla._

_-¡SOY TU TÍA CARMEN!-_

_-¡Espera! ¡NO TENGO TÍAS!-_

_La rubia sale corriendo de la nada._

_-Para mí si eran familia. Presa. Kenny. Carmen. Mal chiste. Todo encaja perfecto.- Bramó Damien que bailaba la macarena._

_-¿Por qué baila?- Fue el pensamiento de nuestro Stan._

_-Jodete Damien.-_

_-¡NO ME DEJES KENNY!-_

_-No eres tú… Soy yo…-_

_-¡Pero…!-_

_-¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡No lo hagas más difícil!-_

_-¿Qué es está escena tan gay?-Dijo un peli rojo en pose Sherlock._

_-Cartman lo escribió con Damien. ¿Te dijeron verdad?-Stan miro a Sherlock vestido de Watson._

_-No dudo que ahora llegue un cambio drástico de drama.-Opino Pip._

_-Me pregunto que cuento ira…-Pensó en voz alta Butters._

_-¿Tal vez…?-El cafeínadito que no hablo. Por fin la boca abrió._

_-¡NO!-Dijeron los 3._

_Y asi es. Stan cayó a un pozo porque iba a visitar a su amiga la niña del aro. ¡Oh! ¡Eran tan amigos! ¡Jugaban juntos a los Pingui Babys!_

_-¡¿POR QUÉ UN POZO?!-_

_-¡FALTA DE PRESUPUESTO STAN!-_

_Y con voz de narrador inició alguien…_

_-De los creadores de… Terminaitor… Llega…- Música épica.- Destripeitor a tú monitor.-_

_-¿Qué?-Miraron al responsable._

_¡DIOS! ¡¿CÓMO NO LO SUPIERON!? ¡TWEEK ERA EL MÁS SOSPECHOSO! ¡PERO CRAIG LES GANABA A TODOS! Con su cara de "Nada me importa. Excepto mi laboratorio" encendió un botón._

_NO PRESIONAR BOTÓN ROJO._

_Sonó una alarma y todos se mojaron. Stan agarro a Kenny, Kenny a Kyle, Kyle a Tweek, Tweek a Damien, Damien a Cartman y Cartman agarró de la camisa a Butters._

_Pero como todos sabemos que Butters es como hulk, obviamente… Se cayeron al pozo._

_Y ahora…_

_-¿Dónde estamos?-Stan se paró._

_-¿Eso es un lago?-Tweek y Kyle enarcaron una ceja a lo dicho por Damien._

_-Me di cuenta de algo…-_

_-Cállate Kenny. Todavía queda inocencia por aquí._

_-Silencio Damien. ¿Qué es?-_

_-Damien rimaría con Alien…-_

_-Damien ya es un Alien no me sorprende.-Dio una opinión Craig._

_-Craig te quedaras sin…-_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-_

_-No!-_

_-SI!-_

_-NO!-_

_-¡TÚ CARA QUE NO! ¡SI!-_

_-Ya cállense me dan migraña y solo han pasado 10 horas en las cuales solo he comido pastillas para la migraña y café.-Dijo Kyle agarrándose la cabeza._

_-¿Cuántas pastillas has tomado? Solo curiosidad.-Interrogaron Butters y Tweek (Este entre tartamudeos y Gah´s!)._

_-Como unas… ¿32?-_

_-¡¿WTF?!-_

_-Si pe…-Y Kyle se fue a vomitar.-_

_-Kyle, pareces embarazado.- Aviso Pip._

_-¿Embarazado? Dios ¿¡Quién es el engendro?!-_

_-¡TÚ PADRE CRAIG!-_

_-¡CALLAOS DAMIEN! ¡O TE DISPARO DONDE LA LUZ NO LLEGA!-Amenazó Craig como un buen amigo apuntándole._

_Pero sacándolos de su mundo. La puerta se abrió de golpe._

_Y música de tambores sonó. Cortesía de Craig fue lo que dijo._

_-¡NO HAN IDO A LA ESCUELA EN…! ¡3 SEMANAS!-_

_-¡NO PUEDE SER ES…!_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Creo que me quedo corto =w= ¿Y que hay? ¿Está bien? Realmente no creo que sea demasiado divertido ya que lo hice en carrera ya que no quería dejarlos esperar mucho más tiempo XD.**

**Roy: Hay si, hay si. Ahora es buena.**

**Hiker: Metete en tus asuntos, ¡CAPITAN CONEJO DE LA SUERTE!**

**Roy: ¡TÚ PRIMERO ROYETT RABIT!**

**Hiker y Roy: ¡PROXIMO CAPITULO! ¿Quién mato a Wendy Rabitt?**

**Flik-Tengohambre!(Ysueño…).**

**PD: ¡TE ODIO! (Parodia de PD: Te amo).**


	17. ¿Quién mato a Wendy Rabit? ¿O Secuestro?

**Hiker: Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí el capitulo 5!**

**Roy: 17.**

**Hiker: 17! Y he recibido una carta! Cartita del poder (¿?)…**

**Roy: Es de Nakygua…**

**Hiker: XD Hay mujer tanto de saber de ti (¿?) Me hiciste tirarme de la cama con tu risa X3. Que bueno que te gusto y pues… ¡Aquí el 17! Y pues… ¡CHURROS! ¡Y si me ayudo tu risa deforme XD! ¡Pero no te tires mujer O.O! (Me van a arrestar por causar indicios suicidas en mis lectores X3). Y primero: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡La esquina de mi casa! ¡Es un record! La última vez fue a mi cama OwO! Segundo!: Tus reviews no son asco, mis contestaciones son asco XD. Segundo y 3 cuartos!: Cuando dijiste lo de ventana y espía… Mire mi ventana, te lo juro XD. Y no estabas O.O! Te tomaste vacaciones porque no te hacías caso XD.**

**Roy: ¡Y es todo!**

**Hiker: ¡Ahora iniciemos este asco de fic! ¡Que por alguna razón tiene muchas incoherencias!**

**Comencemos!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_**-¡GARRISON!-**__Se escucho por toda la colonia._

_Y ahora…_

_Todos junto a Garrison iban encadenados para ir a la escuela… Y había un silencia sepulcral._

_-… Kenny ¿Siempre usas eso?-Pregunto Craig con esposas en las manos para que no se vaya, cortesía de Garrison, pero intentando señalar su suéter._

_- Si, ¿Por qué?-Delante de él iba Kenny con su inseparable suéter naranja._

_-Es que me das calor…-_

_-¿De qué forma Craig?-Se rió Kenny ante la mirada de "Fuck you" del azabache._

_-¡Gah! ¡Nos demandaran! ¡Nhg! ¡Esto es culpa de Gloria Trevi! ¡GAH! ¡VAMOS A LA CARCEL! Ngt! ¡GAH! ¡NOS MATARAN Y VIOLARAN! ¡GAH, NGH, Y LUEGO NOS EXHIBIRAN! ¡MAMI PROMETÍ SER BUEN NIÑO!-Gritaba dramáticamente Tweek sacando conclusiones de las cadenas. ¡Por Dios! ¡El pobre chico no había tomado café en 2 horas! ¡¿Entienden el sufrimiento?! ¡Oh Tweek! ¡Dios del cielo! ¡Envíale un café a Tweek!_

_Y de la nada… Como en "Lluvia de Hamburguesas" pero sin extraño aparato de la nada comenzó a llover termos de café. Para que los buenos niños terminemos con adicción severa a la cafeína._

_-¡ouch!-Mientras, a Kyle le cayó un termo en la cabeza.- ¡DEJEN DE TIRARME CAFÉ, PUTA MADRE!-Le grito a la narradora._

_-Alguien me dice ¿Dónde están Damien y Cartman?-Pregunto Stan siendo ignorado aun con su atuendo de Luigi._

_-Y alguien me explica ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ LLOVIENDO CAFÉ?!-Interrogo Kenny, al cual ya le habían caído máximo unos 4 termos._

_-¡NO CUESTIONES AL MUNDO, KENNY!-Le grito Garrison defendiendo al mundo.- ¡EL MUNDO ES TU HERMANO!-_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡VIVÍ ENGAÑADO!-Se tiro al suelo dramáticamente y luego se paro._

_-Bueno… Cambiemos el tema.-Opino Pip siendo el único decente de ese grupo – Aparte de Butters –._

_-Bien, hablemos de las novias de Kenny.-Mando Kyle._

_-¿Por qué?-Todos miraron a Kyle sin entender la estupidez dicha._

_-Porque de aquí en lo que llegamos al colegio son como 2 horas. Y las novias de Kenny tardaran como 5.-Explico tontamente._

_Luego todos suspiraron y miraron a Kenny._

_-¿Qué? ¡Apoco le van a hacer caso a Kyle!-_

_En un segundo ya todos estaban asintiendo._

_-… Bien. Iniciemos con tú 5ta Kenny McCormick.-Entro en su faceta Psicólogo, Craig.- Danos todo sobre tu rompimiento._

_-Ehm… Fue más o menos asi…-_

_FLASH BACK…_

_Hace 3 meses…_

_-Vamos a llamarla Becky porque no me acuerdo su nombre.-_

_Era un día normal, normal para Kenny McCormick. Padres peleando y lanzándose cosas, Kevin discutiendo con ellos, y Karen hacía lo mismo de siempre igual._

_Yo estaba en ese momento en el parque._

_**-Espera. Para un momento.-Kyle.**_

_**-Ah… Claro ¿Qué quieres?-Kenny.**_

_**-Pues… Si estabas en el parque ¿Cómo sabías lo qué ellos hacían?-Kyle.**_

_**-¡KYLE DEJA DE IR EN CONTRA DE TÚ FAMILIA!-Kenny.**_

_**-¿¡En contra de mi familia?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-Kyle.**_

_Y decía…_

_Entonces estaba Becky en frente._

_-¡Oh! ¡Hola, Kenny!-Me saludo energéticamente y yo estaba en ese momento jugando Destino Final esperando que esa sombrilla de punto no tan filosa me matara, porque estoy seguro que las mujeres dan mucho miedo. ¡Como Bebe y Wendy! _

_Decía… Entonces había llegado el momento de la rotura._

_-Becky…-La tome de los hombros en un momento de seriedad._

_-Me llamo Jennifer…-Recuerdo que me dijo._

_-María… (-Es Jennifer…-) Lo nuestro no puede seguir…-Y se alejo como película de drama._

_-P-pero Kenny… Soy Jennifer...!_

_-¡NO!-Interrumpí.- ¡No lo hagas más difícil, Ana!-_

_-Kenny…-Intento alcanzarme ¡Pero no!_

_-¡Es momento de decir adiós! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡No me vuelvas a llamar más José!_

_-¡Kenny! ¡Espera…! ¡SOY JENNIFER!-_

_-Por lo tanto Barbará… Fue lindo hacer lo de la otra noche…-_

_-Kenny soy Jen… Espera ¿Qué?-Su mirada se veía confusa ¡Tal vez no se lo esperaba!- ¡KENNETH MCCORMICK HIJO DE MAYONESA!_

_Allí fue cuando me di cuenta que esto no podría seguir… ¡Había dicho lo peor del mundo!_

_-¿Me crees Puta barata?-Exclamo ella._

_-Ehmm… ¿Entonces quieres que te page?-Allí yo estaba de "¡La renta!" Asique salí corriendo._

_-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-La oí decir…Tal vez fue muy pronto para terminar. Si, fue eso._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK._

_-…Kenny…-Murmuro Stan._

_-¿Sí?-_

_-No creo que haya querido decir "Vuelve aquí" por esa razón…-Susurro para que Mayonesa no lo escuchara y se quedara con cara de "¿?"_

_-Bueno… Pues…-_

_-¡LLEGAMOS!-Grito Garrison._

_-¿Desde cuándo no estamos aquí?-Cuestiono Pip mirando la escuela._

_-Desde lo de Damien Cupido.-Respondió Craig, quien estaba de hecho tronándose los dedos y la muñeca._

_-Tucker…-Llamó Garrison recibiendo respuesta.- ¿Desde cuándo te quitaste las esposas?-_

_Todos miraron al Tucker._

_-Desde la mitad del cuento feliz de Kenny.-Respondió como si fuera obvio y entro a la escuela._

_-… Re-recuerden que ¡GAH! Lo arrestaron 3 v-ve, ngt, veces.-Recordó Tweek entrando luego del azabache._

_-Tienes razón…-_

_Y asi entraron felices de la vida y con poca cordura que les quedaba pero… ¡Si, siempre debe haber un pero!_

_¡Allí estaban todos los del salón de Garrison gritando como locos! Todos tenían cara de "¿Qué rayos paso aquí?!" E hicieron lo primero que se les ocurrió._

_-¡BUTTERS! ¡NOQUEA A BEBE Y SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!-Grito Kyle._

_-¡¿Q-qué?!-Y en un segundo ya había noqueado a la rubia._

_EN EL SALÓN ULTRA MEGA HIPER DUPER SUPER MEGADUPER-UPERSUPERHIPERULTRA SECRETO._

_-Bebe Evans. ¿Qué hacía a las 3:22 a.m?-Craig estaba vestido como detective y a su lado estaba Stan._

_-No me llamo Evans ¡Y estaba durmiendo!-Chillo enfadada al verse amarrada a una silla._

_-¡Silencio!-Golpeo amablemente la mesa casi rompiéndola, Kyle – Qué apareció de la nada –._

_-¡Solo díganme que quieren! ¡Que yo recuerde hace 2 minutos estaba gritando como loca en un pasillo!-Se altero intentando quitarse las sogas sin pensar en cuanto le dolía al pobre objeto. ¡Qué desconsiderada! _

_-¡CAMBIO, LA PACIENTE TIENE DISFUNCIONES, CAMBIO! ¡Traigan el agua que se altera!-Daba órdenes Kenny._

_-¡Ey, tranquilízate!-Pedía Stan._

_LUEGO DE UNA BEBE MOJADA…_

_-¿Qué sucedió?-Todos asienten.- Pues estábamos en clases, el Maestro Garrison dijo que saldría, justo en ese momento aparecieron 2 personas. Y se llevaron a Wendy diciendo que ella alteraba el orden de la escuela.-Explico sobándose a la bullineada muñeca._

_-¡Entonces eso nos deja con….!-Pip se vio interrumpido por…_

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG._

_-¡C-Conteste, GAH!-Decía Tweek jalándose el cabello pensando "¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡ES LA LLAMADA PERDIDA! ¡VAMOS A MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

_Butters agarro el teléfono._

_-¿B-bueno?-Sonido de frituras...- ¿H-Hola?-_

_-¡Tenemos a Wendy Rabit! ¡Si llaman a la policía la mat….!-Butters ya no pudo escuchar más porque se desmayo._

_-El impacto fue demasiado para el ¡AGARREN EL TELÉFONO!-Ordeno Stan._

_Esta vez fue Kyle._

_-¿Hola?-_

_-¡TENEMOS A WENDY, PERRAS! ¡Entréguenme a Clyde y sus tacos o la mato!-Gritaba y chillaba la otra voz._

_-¿Damien?-_

_-¿Damien?-Todos se miraron entre sí._

_-¡NO SOY DAMIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Encuéntrenme a las 1700 horas en el parque abandonado. Vengan solos.-La llamada se corto y antes de que dijera algo se volvió a poner.- ¡Y entréguenme a Clyde! ¡Y que no vaya Garrison!-_

_-¡QUE TE DEN MALDITO SECUESTRADOR!-Dijo amablemente con intenciones muy buenas, Garrison._

_-¿Quién será?-Oyeron una voz detrás de ellos._

_-¿Clyde? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Todos miraron al recién llegado._

_-Token me dijo que me llamaban._

_-Que oído tan ¡GAH! Fino….-Murmuro Tweek._

_-¡PERO ESTÁ ES UNA SALA SECRETAA!-Chilló de nuevo Garrison._

_-Es el armario del conserje…-_

_Cri…Cri…Cri…_

_**EN OTRO LADO…**_

_-¡Muahahahaha! ¡Me vengare de Clyde y sus tacos!-Gritaba una voz masculina o tal vez con el que estaba tenía una voz tan femenina que lo hacía ver a él masculino._

_-No entiendo que hago aquí…-_

_-¡CÁLLATE WENDY!-Fueron dos voces ahora._

_Y entonces. ¿Quién mato a Wendy Rabit? O… ¿Mataran? ¡Lo dudo mucho! Y ¡OUCH! _

-¡PERDONE NARRADORA!-

-¡CUIDADO CON ESOS PLATOS!-Si… La narradora seguía en prisión por maltrato y derechos de autor…

-¡Vic… Prisionero número 8888!-

-¡AQUÍ!

-2 Personas quieren verlo…

-Qu… Oh… no… ¡Ya pague los derechos de autorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Continuara…**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Nos acercamos al final amigos XD. Solo quedan como 3 capítulos o 2.**

**Roy: Y pues… Shienfance.**

**Hiker: Shafala!**

**Flik-Hastaotra?**


	18. El juicio final

**Hiker: ¡Y les mentí! ¡Este es el último capítulo! (O tal vez no) Ahora todos deberíamos estar diciendo "Oh… Es tu culpa ¡Otoño malish!" Free acabo, Makai ouji, Shingeki no Kyojin. **

**Roy: Y otros más. ¡Otoño nos maldice!**

**Hiker: ¡Levanten sus armas! ¡Hora de asesinar a otoño! Mientras respondamos reviews! XD. **

**Roy: Kitty H.R.**

**Hiker: Si… Es un poco tonto mi fic. ¡Pero lo que importa es lo de adentro! Gracias por extrañar mi fic, me halaga demasiado TwT)/. Obvio que nos sentaremos en el pasto a ver la puesta de sol diciendo palabras simples como ¡Patatas! *Se sube a su triciclo, se pierde en el horizonte.* A mi igual me gusta el 8! O,O (Tenemos TANTO en común!) Es imposible que sea un fic infinito… (Estoy segura que Matt y Trent me matarían por no darles sus derechos todavía XD o lo haría antes. Lo que pasara primero). O.O Ya me tarde… ¡No! ¡Los mayas y yo nos somos amigos T.T)/! Buano! Aquí tenes tu conti ¡Siii! Hasta otra (Y perdóname porque este es el último cap… Aunque puede que te impresione algo…). Una cosa más ¡Que padriux (¿Padriux?) imagen XD!**

**Roy: ¡Nakygua!**

**Hiker: O.O ¡Llego mi espía! Perdona la tardanza, pero tú sabes. Los rusos y la policía no me dejan en paz! ¡Los unicornios son sus aliados Q_Q)/! Pero no quiero provocar indicios suicidas ToT)/ Reflexionare sobre esto. Y ahora a mi camita OwO ¡Shii! ¡Quiero dulces! Te degradas! ¡Están bien oshi coshi tus reviews! (¿Oshi coshi?) ¡Como demuestras que me espías mientras yo como cereal con coca-cola (¿?)! ¡Más ninja! ¡Más espía! ¡La segunda temporada ha llegado! ¡Más espía que nunca! (Solo en cines). Si los pague QoQ) ¿Por qué no me creen?! –Se tira al suelo dramáticamente. – Eh… ¡Fue la venganza de todas las series a las cuales nunca les pongo el disclaimer XD! ¡Nooo! ¡Infarto nooo! Te visitare al hospital si te pasa algo como un ruso con sombrero arco iris. Nunca llamare la atención X3. Hasta otra!**

**Roy: Y sin más…**

**Hiker: ¡Comencemos este…!**

**Roy: ¡Último episodio!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

"**¡Y todo comenzó por Damien!"**

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ya pagaste?-Trey miro a la narradora que sudaba como ornitorrinco.

- Que… ya… ¿Pague?-La narradora estaba de "¡Hay Dios sálvame de esta!"

-¿A quién le pagaste?-Matt estaba vestido como Sherlock.

-Al… ¡Cajero!-

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EH?!-Trey le apunto con una pala.

-Estaba yendo a mi casita, cuando de pronto recordé que no había pagado la renta, me fui en mi unicornio mágico directito a los cablemanenses y les pague sus 50 dólares de cada mes, después de que platicáramos como compadres, asi bien cool, me fui. Cuando estaba yendo a la casa de nuevo, recordé su dinero y se lo di a ese señor confidencial que es mi fuente, La hormiga. Hay… Que recuerdos, que nostalgia. ¡La hormiga! Me dijo que les daría el dinero asique yo me fui a mi casita y me dormí toda la tarde pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.- Narro estúpidamente ya que era 100% que era mentira.

-Bien… Entonces eso significa que mañana es diciembre… ¿No?-La chica asintió.- Maseltoft... Matt, ya llama a la policía.-

-¡NO! ¡Perense tantito!-Chillo agarrando el teléfono de Matt y tirándolo por la ventana.

-Bien… No tengo teléfono, no tengo Candy Crush…-Se lamento.

-Ahora hablemos seriamente. Srta. Dalloway, tú usas a mis pequeños personajes, que no es por nada pero, que son de MI creación para "yaoi."-Trey miro nuevamente a la niña.

-Básicamente.-Junto sus manos y entrelazo los dedos elegantemente.

-Y según su guión, está contando una historia bien random que nosotros no estamos calificados para decir porque somos "mortales".-

-Básicamente.-

-Entonces hoy es 7 de Octubre ¿No?-

-Por su pollo.- Contesto al final.

-Matt, ha reunión. AHORA.- Trey se llevo a Matt un poco alejado de la mesa.- Esta niña tiene ideas muy estúpidas. Creo que debemos hacer negocios con ella.

-¡Pero Trey! ¡Es una NIÑA!-

-¡Por eso!

-¡Eres un genio!-Chocaron los 5 y luego regresaron a la mesa.

-Niña, yo creo que debes aceptar esto. Yo voy a quitar los cargos y te saco de la cárcel. Tú me das el 50% de las ganancias de este proyecto. ¿Qué dices?-Trey saco un guión de la historia de la nada.

-¡Yo digo que…! ¡Sí!-Agrego dramáticamente la niña.

-¿Y cómo sigue?-Pregunto Matt – Quien ya tenía palomitas y refresco en la mano. –

-Pues…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVV.

_Stan y los demás llegaban al punto de encuentro mientras veían y dos tipos con pasamontañas. Obviamente uno no era ni se parecía a Cartman y el otro obviamente era Wendy. Seguramente._

_-Por personas como ustedes el mundo no progresa…-Dijo Stan viendo a Kenny intentar transformarse en un transformers._

_-¡Silencio!-Cartmanda ¡Digo! El ladrón apunto a Stan con una pistola._

_-¡H-hey, tranquilo viejo!-Kyle miro atrás y vio a la ambulancia y luego donde estaba Kenny. ¡Oh dios! ¡Y tanto que no había muerto!_

_-¡Mataron a Kenny!-Inició Kyle._

_-¡Hijos de Puta!-_

_Kyle miro a Stan._

_-Devuélveme mi papel. -Stan sacó un papel y se lo dio a Kyle._

_-Gracias._

_Ahora miraban a Clyde. – Quien ya se estaba comiendo los tacos. –_

_-Oigan, ¿Qué hacemos en el parque central de South Park, donde hay letreros luminosos nada sospechosos que dicen "Aquí ladrones" y "Traficantes de tacos"?-Clyde los miro esperando respuesta._

_-No lo sabemos. Díselos a esos ladrones tan genios como Cerebro.-Apunto Pip._

_-¡Ya, ya! ¡Cállense!-Damien levanto la voz mientras se veía que tenía un micrófono._

_-¡Y de nuevo! ¡La Voz South Park llega a tu casa!-Craig apareció de la nada.- ¡Con nuestros coches- digo couches! ¡Pip Borton!-Saludo Pip.- ¡Tweenkie Weenkie!-Tweek saludo.- ¡Y Mariana de la Barranda!-Todos se miraron.- ¡O conocido como Butters!-Butters saludo._

_-¿Fue necesario todo eso?-El ladrón delgado miro a Craig._

_-¿Fue necesario usar pasamontañas?-_

_-Tushe…-_

_-Es Touche.-_

_-No, es tushe.-_

_-Es Touche.-_

_-Tushe.-_

_-Touche.-_

_-Tushe.-_

_-¡Touche!-_

_-¡Tushe!-_

_-¡Tushe!-_

_-¡TOUCHE! ¡AAHH! ¡Canijo!-_

_El otro ladrón les pego a ambos tirándolos._

_-Bien, lo del trato. Denme a Clyde, sus tacos y nos vamos en paz.-Saco un ¿Diploma a mejor veterinario? _

_-¿Qué haces con un diploma de veterinario, Cartman?-_

_-¡Me llamo Michael, puta madre!-_

_-¡Jamás te llamaras así!-Le grito Kenny – Nacido de nuevo (¿?) – tirándole una botella a la cara._

_-¡CLYDE NO ESTÁ!-Grito de horror ¿Wendy?_

_-¡Olvídate de Clyde! ¡Sus tacos! ¡Mamma mia!-Chillo el castaño corriendo en círculos y tirándose al suelo._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-El moreno morenocho se tiro igual._

_-Bueno, que tengas buena vida Wendy. Nosotros nos vamos a nuestras casitas.-Decía Kyle intentado huir._

_-No nos iremos…- Stan se palmeo la frente._

_-¡Y por eso digo que nos quedamos!- ¿Ven la bipolaridad?_

_-¿Dónde están Kenny y Craig?-Pip miro a los lados por el silencio que había._

_-¡Y con ustedes presentamos!-Ese era… ¡¿Kenny encima de un camello?!_

_-¡¿De dónde sacan tanto animal?!-Se tiro al suelo Butters al borde de la desesperación de Ana Laura._

_-¡Di no al maltrato animal!-Pip sacó su cartel que decía "9"._

_-¡Iniciemos la 3ra guerra mundial amiguitos!-Exclamo Cartman tirando a Tweek._

_-¡GAH! ¡Extraterrestres! ¡GAH! ¡L-levanten l-las ar-armas ¡GAH!-Se desespero Tweek._

_1 DÍA MÁS TARDE…._

_¡BIU BIU!_

_-¡Kenny! ¡La policía vino por ti!-Craig miro al rubio tirando en la res baladilla._

_-¡Y tanto que me costó escaparme!-_

_-¡Necesitamos un abogado! ¿Quién tiene diploma en leyes?- Pip apareció de la nada._

_-Phillip Pirrup, futuro abogado.-_

_-¡Eso basta! ¡VAMOS!-_

_DÍA DEL JUICIO FINAL (PRESENTE)._

-Entonces todo esto ha pasado gracias a ese tipo de peinado Justin Bieber.-El juez (Que era Wendy) estaba pintándose las uñas.

-¡Sabía que debí cortármelo!-Damien azoto la mesa.

-Bien, abogado del expuesto. Su turno.-En seguida las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Y vimos a… Token…

-¡No! ¡NO JODAS! ¡El tiene a Token!-Craig se levanto de su asiento.

-¡Y tú me tienes a mí!-

-¡Silencio Fucker-Digo Tucker y Pirrub!-

-Síguele Royett Rabitt.-Amenazo Craig.

Wendy lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Sigamos!-

-En realidad. Su señoría.- Apareció Tweek.

-Bien, Tweek hablando normal es algo serio. Cuéntanos Tweenkie.-Wendy tiro el barniz de uñas por la ventana.

-Todo esto tiene una cuartada.-Saco de su portafolio imágenes de helado.- En cada una de estas imágenes están los delitos de Damien.-

-Yo solo veo helado.-

-¡Cállate Damien!-Tweek le tiro una goma de borrar.

-¡Basta con la violencia!-

-¡Y como decía!-Ignorando completamente a Damien, Tweek prosiguió.- Todo esto ha sido ocasionado por solo una persona. SOLO UNA. ¡Porque todo esto!

-¡Inició por ese!-Kyle le siguió.

-¡Porque estaríamos en nuestras casitas viendo el maratón de Dance Mom!-Continuo Kenny.- ¡Abby si sabe!  
-¡Y todo esto es por aquel…!-Stan fingió llorar.

-¡Porque podríamos comer nuggets en la esquina viendo My Little Pony gaymente!-Agrego Craig.

-¡Y todo comenzó por Damien!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

Butters altero a todo se desmayo. Tweek sufrió de desesperación por los últimos 5 minutos.

El juez estaba a punto de dar la sentencia. Pero…

-¡…Pero fue Stan quien lo termino!-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV.

-Me parece que tendremos buenos raitings mañana.- Trey se fue feliz de la vida. Matt lo siguió.

La narradora quedo sola. Y lo último que se vio fue como la sacaban de la cárcel. Vemos como sale después de 1 día…

-¡LIBERTADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!-Y alzo los brazos saliendo de allí.

**FIN.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Y… ¡Fin!**

**Roy: Esto duele… **

**Hiker: Si… ¡Pero prometo más risas! ¡Volverán a saber de mí! ¡Lo harán!**

**Flik-Bye?**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia...**

**¡Kitty H.R!: Extrañare tus pequeños reviews. -Intenta no llorar.-**

**Nakygua: ¡De ti sabre siempre! ¡Algún día veremos el horizonte comiendo nuggets XD! -Se va para que no la vean llorar.**

**Y a todos los que siguieron el fic y tal vez no dejaron reviews por cuestiones de la vida.**

**Gracias a...:**

**Dayerina: Aunque no dejaste comentario siempre, gracias por sintonizarnos.**

**DaffyZuiny: ¡Oh! Nunca volvi a saber de ti... ¡Pero shiefance!**

**Y no me acuerdo que más...**

**Gracias.**


End file.
